The Fallen Knight
by BlackLight181
Summary: Abandoned by those he once called family, left to fend for himself against monsters who thirst for blood, a young boys life is changed forever when a mysterious man saved his life who decided to take him under his wing, and raise him as his own. That boys name was Jaune Arc and in the future to come he and his friends will face it together.
1. Prologue

**AN: Nothing in this story has anything to do with my story The White and Black Knights. It was just something that popped into my mind one day while reading another story. If you don't like stories based in alternate universes and Jaune isn't his usual goofy self then you might not like this story. But I ask you to give this story a chance but if you still don't like it thats fine. Atleast you gave it a try. Anyway i'm rambling now so onto the story!**

It was like almost everyday in the life of the young boy named Jaune Arc. He got ate breakfast with his family, played with his sisters for a little while and then he would go train with his father. Only on this day his father had a little something else in mind.

"Dad? Where are you going?" Jaune asked.

"We are going on a special training mission. We'll be gone for a few days so i've packed us some supplies." his father said.

The two of them said their goodbyes to their family and headed out. They headed to a forest many miles away from their home town and Alexzander and Jaune went into the heart of the forest.

"Dad why are we out here?" Jaune asked.

"They say this forest is where some of the first huntsam came to hone their skills. I was hoping if we came out here we could help you out in your training." Alexzander said as he dropped his bag and pulled out two training swords.

The two of them then began to spar in the forest trying to disarm the other as they would usually did. And it ended the same way as usual with Jaune weponless and Alexzander the victor.

"Your improving Jaune. But you'll be good enough to beat your old man." Alex said as he helped Jaune up and dusted him off.

"We'll see about that dad." Jaune said with a smile.

But as the two of them began to laugh together they could hear something move in the trees and they could feel something watching them. The answeer to what it was was immediantly answered as a Beowolf lunged out and lunged at Jaune its claws barely missing his skin leaving small scratshes along his chest. Alex then drew Corecas Mors which was on his belt and stabbed the grimm in its mouth.

"Jaune get behind me! NOW!" Alex yelled as he extended his shield.

Jaune did as he was asked and held up the small practice shield and sword that he had as his only means of defense.

Then an entire pack of Beowolfs emerged from the forest and slowly began to surround them. The only thing Jaune could hope for was either his father could kill them all quickly or someone came to help them.

 **~elsewhere~**

In a small house close to the forest far away from any city a family of three lived happily. A father and son were play fighting in the back yard as the mother watched with a smile on her face. The father the grabbed his chest as his son plunged his wooden sword in-between his fathers arm and chest. He fell back pretending to be dead with his tongue hanging out and arms limp on the ground with his son standing triumphantly over him reveling in his victory.

"I win!" the son declared as he raised his sword which he just removed from his father into the air.

"Not yet!" the father said as he got up and began to tickle his son until he fell to the ground.

"Dad! Stop... it... it tickles!" the son said inbetween laughs.

"Say uncle! Say it!" the father said.

"UNCLE! UNCLE!" the son said.

The father then got up and picked his son up into his arms and held him up into the air and spun around with the both of them laughing.

The mother then had a worried look on her face as something in the air made her feel uneasy. Her husband noticed this and stopped spinning.

"Honey whats wrong? Do you smell something?" the father asked.

"Blood. Human blood. Coming from the forest." the mother said.

The father then immediantly took his son to the house and put him down and grabbed his jacket and his sword.

"Son I want you to stay hear and protect you mom for me while i'm gone. Can you do that for me?" the father asked.

"Yes sir!" the son said as he saluted him.

"Thats my boy!" the father said as he ruffled his sons hair.

"Be safe." the wife said as she hugged him.

"I will." the father said as he kissed his wife goodbye.

He then ran into the forest in search of whatever it was that his wife had smelled.

 **~a few minutes later~**

He was running as fast as he could when he came upon a scene that made him stop dead in his tracks. There were atleast twenty Beowlfs all over the forest floor. There was blood everywhere around the mutilated bodies of the grimm but thats not what made him stop. It was what was in the middle of it all. A boy. A boy who couldn't anymore then eight years old.

The man then ran over to him and turned him over to find he had three long slashes along his chest, a bite on his left shoulder, and cuts on his arms that were all bleeding porfusely. The man then put his ear to the boys chest to see if he was still alive to find that the boys was heart was still beating.

"Todays your lucky day kid. You ain't dying today not if I can help it." the man said as he picked the boy up and ran in the direction of his home.

 **~a few days later~**

Jaune began to stur from a his sleep.

"That dream... it felt so real." Jaune said as he tried to get up but a sharp pain in his chest forced him back down.

He then lifter the covers to find that there were bndgaes on his chest that with blood on them. He was shocked, His nightmare of him being torn apart by grimm wasn't a dream it really happened. He couldn't beleave it. he lifted his arms to find that they too were bandaged and he then realized he wasn't in his own bed. Or his room for that matter.

"Mom? Dad?" Jaune called out.

After a little bit of silence two people entered the room with worried expressions on their faces. The man grabbed a chair and set it by the bed and then sat down in it. He had shaggy black hair that went down to his shoulders, his eyes were the color of blood, and he had a scar over his right eye.

"How you fellin kiddo? You were in pritty bad shape when I found you." the man said.

"You saved me?" Jaune asked.

"Well technichally my wifes the one who save you. She patched you up and made sure you didn't die on us." the man said as he pointed to the woman in the room. She had snow white hair, sky blue eyes, and she had a wolfs tail and ears.

"Thank you." Jaune said.

"Your welcome." she said with a tender smile.

"So tell me. Why was a boy not even in his pre-teens in the middle of a grimm infested forest?" the man asked.

"Me and my father were training. He was trying to get me stronger and right as we were about to leave the grimm attacked. I don't really remember what happened after that." Jaune said.

"Whats your name?" the man asked.

"Jaune. Jaune Arc."

The two adults in the room eyes widened at the mention of his name.

"What happened to your father?" the woman asked.

"I don't know. I vaguely remember seeing him run away but i'm not sure if that really happened or not." Jaune said.

"Jaune your father wasn't there when I found you. I'm sorry to say that he's either dead, or he left you for dead to save his own skin." the man said with a pained expression.

"I knew... I knew he thought I was a failure. I overheard him and mom talk about how i'd probably amount to nothing. How I was unworthy of the Arc name. And how I was nothing more then a screw up." Jaune said as tears began to fill his eyes.

The woman in the room then went over and hugged him close as he began to let it all out. All his emotions that he had kept bottled up for the past couple years. The woman shed small tears along with him to comfort him as she told him everyting would be alright as her husband clenched his fist as his anger began to build up inside of him.

"Jaune. I have a proposition for you." the man said catching the attention of both Jaune and his wife.

"What... What kind?" Jaune said.

"If your willing to stay hear with us and become apart of our family then I promise to teach you everything I know so you can show the world you are not what your family says you are." the man said with a smile.

"R-Really? You mean it mister?" Jaune said.

"Of course. Now what do you say?"

"Yes! Yes I agree!" Jaune said.

""Good! Now allow me to formally introduce myself. My name is Darian Aedus."

"I'm Danilah Aedus." the woman told him as she went to the door and called for someone and he came into the room.

He walked in and he walked over and he looked at Jaune.

"I'm Daegan. Whats your name?" the boy said.

"Jaune."

"Well Jaune I hope you and I can become good friends in the future!" Daegan said with a smile.

"Yeah. Me too. I could really use a friend." Jaune said as he smiled back.

And like that Jaunes fate was changed forever.


	2. Welcome to Beacon

**~9 years later~**

Jaune was currently sitting down on a dust plane waiting for it to take him and about 200 other students to Beacon. He was sitting down with a book in his hand and was currently waiting for his friend to come back with their drinks.

After a little while Daeegan sat down next to him with two sodas in hand. He popped the top off of one and gave it to Jaune and then popped the top off of his.

"To the future?" Daegan asked as he held up his drink waiting for Jaune to do the same.

"To that and to new beginnings." Jaune said as he tapped his drink with Daegans and the two of them drank their drinks.

Jaune then went back to reading his book as the plane started to take off and he steadied himself with his aura so his breakfast wouldn't come back to say hello.

"You gonna be alright Jaune?" Daegan asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry i'll be alright. Isn't there suppose to be a teacher who's suppose to greet us on the plane?" Jaune said looking around the plane.

Then a blonde huntress that appeared to be a hologram showed up and started talking to them.

"Greeting. I am professor Goodwitch and welcome to Beacon." the woman said.

"Oh. Well nevermind. You wanna go listen to her?" Daegan asked.

"Nah! Let the others listen to her. Besides I got a book to read." Jaune said.

"Thats not one of those smut books is it?" Daegan asked joingly.

Jaune simply looked at him with a smile then elbowed him in the gut. It caused Daegan to go back with enough force to dent the plane a little. The other students looked over at what the commotion was to find Daegan holding his gut and Jaune reading a book. Both of them then started laughing at what Daegan said earlier.

If there was one thing that was certain this year was going to be exciting.

 **~a few hours later~**

Jaune and Daegan grab their stuff, get off the plane and head to the school. They walk to the front coart-yard to find that there was two girls standing there. One had long blonde hair and the other had black hair. Then a group of people materialized out of nowhere and took the blonde away. It was like something out of a saturday morning cartoon.

"That was... interesting." Jaune said.

"No doubt. Why don't you go help her out. Make your first friend." Daegan said patting Jaune on the back.

"I don't see why not. I'll meet you at the main hall later." Jaune said.

"You got it brother. I'll see you later." Daegan said as he and Jaune did their secret hand shake and went their seperate ways.

Jaune walked towards the girl in red to find that she was arguing with a girl with white hair who appeared to have way to many bags. He unknowingly walked up beside a girl in black and watched the scene unfold.

"What are they arguing about?" Jaune asked her.

"I don't know. I was reading my book when I walked in on this and I just decided to watch this unfold." the girl said.

Jaune looked over at her to see what she looked like. She had hair as black as Daegans, a little black bow on the top of her head, but what caught his eye the most was her eyes. Her beautiful amber eyes were ehat caught his attention the most.

He then heard some more yelling and saw the girl in white moving her arm which had a bottle of dust in it and some of it was getting out. He then saw that the girl in red was about to sneeze.

'Oh shit!' he thought as he quickly ran over to them.

He grabbed the girl in reds nose to stop her from sneezing and grabbed the bottle so the girl in white would stop shaking it around.

"Let me go you ruffian!" the girl in white yelled.

Jaune ignored her as he let the girl in red go and she rubbed her nose.

"You okay?" Jaune asked her.

"I was until you pinched my nose. Why'd you do that anyway?" the girl in red asked.

"Because of this. This bottle isn't properly closed so whenever snow-angel over here kept shaking it around it kept leeking out. If I hadn't stopped you from sneezing you'd might have exploded." Jaune said as he let the girl in whites hand go.

The girl in white then in a fit of rage dropped the bottle and started yelling at Jaune and the girl in red both.

"If she hadn't bumped into me it would have never happened!" the girl in white said.

"And if you didn't have so many bags I wouldn't have bumped into you princess!" the girl in red yelled back.

"Actually its heiress. Her names Wiess Schnee heiress of the Schnee dust company the worlds largest supplier of dust." the girl in black chimed in while she held the bottle of dust in hand.

"Finally some recognition!" Wiess said.

"They're also known for their use of Faunus work forces and shady buisness partners." the girl in black said.

"H-How dare you!" Wiess screeched as she went and took the bottle and stormed off with her stuff.

The three of them watched her storm off and the girl in red started thanking Jaune and the girl in black without any sign that she was gonna stop.

"Thank you both so much! You really saved me back their!" she said.

"No problem. But whats your name by the way? I didn't either one of your names." Jaune said.

"I'm Ruby Rose! Nice to meet you!" she said.

"I'm Blake Belladonna." the other girl said.

"Names Jaune Aedus. Nice to meet yo both." Jaune said.

Blake took a close look at him. He was wearing a black jacket that had no armor on it with a sword on his back, a white shirt underneath it, a pair of black pants and shoes. He didn't appear to have any special traits that she could identify but she could be wrong.

Blake decided to walk off while Jaune and Ruby talked.

"So I got this thing." Ruby said as she whipped out her scythe.

"Thats a nice scythe you got there Rubes." Jaune said.

"Its also a high impact sniper-rifle." she said.

"Nice. You build it yourself?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah! So what you got?" Ruby asked.

"Nothin really that impressive. This is my blade Blackout." Jaune pulled the blade off his back to show Ruby. The blade itself was pitch black and had dust crystals all along it, as the hilt was snow white and it appeared to be two dragons intangled together with each head coming out on wither side as the swords gaurds. Ruby was drooling at the sight of it.

"Thats awesome! Did you make it yourself?!" she asked.

"My dad helped me out with it but I designed it. I wasn't able to bring all my weapons with me though but I also got this thing." Jaune said as he pulled out his pistol. It was silver in color and was 13 milimeters long.

"Wow! What can it fire?" she asked.

"I have three types of ammo. Regular ammo, dust infused ammo, and this gun has a special feature that allows me to fire bullets of pure aura if I funnle my aura into it." Jaune said.

"Thats amazing!" she yelled out.

"Heh you should see my brothers weapons." Jaune said.

"Are they even cooler then yours?!" Ruby asked.

"A little." Jaune said.

The two of them then head to the meeting hall where Ruby found her sister and Jaune met up with Daegan.

"Where you been?" Daegan asked as he bro hugged Jaune.

"Making friends. I miss anything?" Jaune asked.

"Not really. He's just talking about how were all special and he expects us to do amazing here."

"So the usual stuff you hear at schools like this?" Jaune sked

"Pritty much yeah." Daegan said.

The two of them laugh a little bit when Jaune hears Wiess talk about him.

'Well thats just rude. But its not worth getting into an argument with her.' he thought to himself.

"Who's the ice queen?" Daegan asked.

"Beats me." Jaune said as he and Daegan walked out the room and got ready for the rest of the night.

 **~later that night~**

Everyone was in their sleepong apparel and were settleing in for the night. Daegan had a pair of grey sweat-pants and a black sleeping shirt on while Jaune was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. He looks at himself in the mirror and then he left. He was wearing a white muscle shirt and some black sweat pants.

He started walking over to where he was going to sleep when he notices more then a few of the girls in the room were looking at him. Especially the blonde girl laying next to Ruby. Jaune decided to ignre it as his shirt began to irritate his scars.

"You alright man?" Daegan asked.

"No. My scars are gettin irritated from this damn shirt. Maybe I should just take it off." Jaune said as he took it off.

As he did so everyone in the hall went silent. Most of the girls in the room were in awe at how toned his body was and started to whisper to one another about it. The guys cursed under his breathe and scoffed at him. But what caught their gaze most of all was the three long claw marks that went from his left shoulder to his right hip. More then a few gasped at his scars and wondered at how he was still alive.

"You seem to be the center of attention my friend." Daegan said.

"Yeah. Right." Jaune said as he layed down on his sleeping bag he then drifted off to sleep as Daegan sat beside and listened to a song on his scroll.

In jaunes dream he went back to that day 9 years ago. He could feel the grimms claws rip his chest open and them, the teeth that bit down into his flesh, and the pain of knowing his father abandoned him in those woods to be grimm food.

He woke up in a sweat with Daegan sitting next to him watching over him.

"You had that nightmare again didn't you?" Daegan asked.

"Yeah. It won't stop." Jaune said.

"When you survive something like that you can't help but walk away with a few scars. Both physically... and mentally." Daegan said as he stood up and offered Jaune his hand.

Jaune takes it and puts on his usual apparel. The two of them then head to their lockers to retrieve their weapons. As they did so they once again ran into a white haired princess and red headed gladdiator.

"Excuse me." Jaune said as he squeezed past the two of them.

"Hmmph. You again. Is that really how you greet people?" Wiess asked him.

"It is when i'm trying to get my stuff. Now can you please move." Jaune said.

"Wiess just let him through. And how do you two know each other?" the red head asked.

"We had a bit of a disagreement yesterday. She didn't like the fact that I basically saved her ass from being blown up when it would have been her fault it happened." Jaune said as he opened his locker and grabbed his gear.

"It was not!" Wiess yelled.

"You were shaking a bottle of dust that wasn't closed properly and Ruby almost sneezed because of it which would have ended with it blowing up in your face. So it would have been your fault if I hadn't stopped her." Jaune said as he grabbed his pistol and checked its magazine.

"Wiess is that true?" the red-head asked.

"Don't beleave a word this ruffian is saying Pyrrah!" Wiess hissed.

"Yeah i'm a ruffian and your a spoilt rich kid who's always gotten what she wanted when she wanted it." Jaune said.

"Thats a lie! I didn't get everything I wanted... not always." Wiess said.

"Whatever you say miss Schnee." Jaune said as he closed his locker.

"So you do know who I am. I thought so." Wiess said.

"Not really. I just remember Blake saying your last name yesterday." Jaune said.

"Well allow me to educate you on who I and my friend are. I am Wiess Schnee heiress to the Schnee dust company and this is Pyrrah Nikos." Wiess said.

"Nice to meet you. Whats your name?" Pyrrah asked.

"Jaune Aedus nice to meet you." he said with a smile.

"Thats it. Don't you know who she is?"

"Nope." Jaune said.

"Shes a skilled fighter and graduated at top of her class at Sanctum. She's also an esteemed athlete and even got her face on a cereal box for a little while." Wiess said.

"Cool." Jaune said in an uninterested voice.

"Is that all you can say?!" Wiess yelled.

"So what if you and her have fame, money, and all that other stuff but it dosen't matter to me. Were here not because were rich, famous, or blessed at birth. Were here because each and every one of us earned our way into this school not because of who we are. And truthfully I could care less who you were before you came here because here your the same as everyone else. No offense." Jaune said.

"None taken." Pyrrah said.

"Well it was nice meeting you miss Nikos but I need to get going before my brother dies of boredom over there." Jaune said as he walked past them and met up with Daegan.

Along the way he bumps into Blake and says hey to her and he continues on to the cliff.

'He dosen't seem to care who we were in our pasts. But i'd bet he's like every other human if he were to find out my secret.' Blake thought to herself as she followed after them on her own.

 **~to the cliffs~**

Jaaune and Daegan arrive ahead of everyone else to find that professor Goodwitch and Ozpin were waiting for them.

"Aw the first arrivals. Are you two ready?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes sir." they both said.

"Good. Now before it begins I suggest you mingle with your classmates. You never know if one of them will be the one to help you while in the forest." Ozpin said.

Jaune saw that Blake was sitting by a rock reading her book. He decided he would go speak with her to pass the time.

"Hey Blake!" Jaune said.

"Oh. Hey Jaune." Blake said in an uninterested voice.

"That must a good book if your that into it." Jaune said.

"Oh! I'm sorry. It's just that i've so into this part of the story right now. I kinda black out when it comes to me and my books." she said.

"I can relate. When I get involved into a good book its like theirs nothing else in the world accept what the next couple pages have to say." Jaune says as he sits down infront of her.

"You read?" she asked scepticly.

"Yeah. It helped pass the time when I didn't have anything else to do." Jaune said.

"I don't know many guys who feel that way." Blake said.

"I'm not most guys." Jaune said.

"Evidently not." Blake said.

Jaune let out a small laugh and then looked at the book she was reading.

"The Hunger Games huh?"

"You know it?"

"Yeah i've read it."

"Who's your favorite character?"

"Peeta."

"Why?"

"Because he's the most selfless person in the story. He would have willingly given his life for the girl he loved in the blink of an eye and he wouldn't regret a single fucking thing." Jaune said.

"Wow. That was... deep." Blake said with eyes wide.

"You think so? I don't. Thats just how I see him." Jaune said.

"Hahaha! You really aren't like other guys i've met." Blake said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Jaune said.

He smiled at Blake as he heard the professor call them over to the cliffs.


	3. The Emerald Forest

Everyone was on the side of the cliff with Ozpin and Glynda giving them they're instructions while in the forest.

"You will all be required to use your own landing strategy so be ready." Ozpin said.

'Twisted fuck. He's enjoying this a little too much I think.' Jaune thought.

Jaune looked down to where Daegan was to see him waving goodbye as he got sent flying into the forest. Everyone else watched as he disapeared into the trees but Jaune knew he was okay. The other students then started getting flung into the forest one after another.

Jaune crosses his arms and waits for himself to get sent flying. He then gets sent head first flying not moving at all. He dosen't even try to take hold of a branch to stop his fall. Imstead he channels his aura to his feet and lands on the ground feet first making a mini crator where he landed. The sound of the impact could be heard throughout the forest.

"I've had softer landings thats for damn sure." Jaune said as he brushed himself off and climbs out of the crator.

Jaune looks around and can't get a bairing of where he is. He decides to climb a tree to see where he's at. He sees a clearing, an old bridge, and he could hear someone he could only guess was one of the other students not too far away.

"Might aswell go help um out." Jaune said as he jumped onto a lower branch and began to run from branch to branch.

He arrived to find a familiar black clothed girl was fighting a few beowolfs. Jaune pulls out his pistol and shoots one of them in its mouth as it was about to bite Blake. He then pulled out Blackout and sliced another head off then kicked the las onto its back before stabbing it in its heart.

Blake was in awe. Never before had she seen anyone fight with such furiousity or kill three grimm so fast.

"How did you do that? I've never seen anyone move that fast." Blake said.

"You learn a few things when you live a life like I have." Jaune said as he pulled his sword out of the grimm, cleaned the blade off, and then put it back on his back.

"Well looks like were partners now. So where do we go from here?"

"Were not partners yet. Our eyes haven't met so we aren't required to be partners. Unless you want to be my partner that is. I have no problem with being yours if thats what you want." Jaune said.

"I don't mind you being my partner at all. Besides after seeing what you can do I think i'd much rather be on your side then anyone elses." Blake said.

"Its settled then... partner." Jaune said as he turned around and their eyes met.

The two of them began walking through the forest trying there best not to encounter anymore grimm along the way.

"Jaune?"

"Hmm? Whats up Blake?"

"You think we should possibly go through this cave? It could be a short-cut." Blake said.

Jaune looked at the cave then at the ground infront of it and walked over to its entrence. He looked in the cave and then looked back to Blake.

"Theres a Deathstalker in here."

"What?! How do you know?"

"See the tracks. It comes and goes out of here to hunt and from the size of these tracks its pritty big." Jaune said

"So what do you wanna do now?"

"I'm going to kill it." Jaune said in a dark tone.

"By yourself? Are you crazy?!" Blake said.

"No... Well maybe a little. But if I don't kill that thing its most likely going to attack other people in the future and I won't allow that. You can stay out here if you want just wait for me to draw it out." Jaune said as he entered the cave.

'You really are something else Jaune.' Blake thought as she drew her weapon.

Jaune was walking through the cave holding his arm on the wall to make sure he knew exactly where he was and if he had to turn or anything like that he'd know how to get out of here. He then sees a large yellow glowing light in the distance and walks toward it. When he finally got infront of it the Death Stalker came out of the shadows and started hissing at Jaune.

"Hello beasty." Jaune said as he drew his sword.

The Deathstalker tried to sting Jaune and grab him with its pincers.

Jaune easily dodged its stinger and jumped onto its head. He tried to plunge his sword into its skull but its exoskeleton was to hard. The only thing he managed to do was put a small crack in it.

"Alright then lets try this!" Jaune said as he pulled out his pistol and shot a volley at the giant scorpion and one of them managed to hit it in its eye causing it to screech in pain.

Jaune then started running foe the exit with a pissed off Death Stalker on his heels. He exited the cave and saw no sign of Blake so he ran out far enough so he could see just how large the Deathstalker really was. When he turned around he saw that it was larger then any he's ever seen before. Then he noticed that his partner was on the top of the cave waiting to strike.

C'mon you big bastard! I'm right here!" Jaune yelled.

the Deathstalker sent its stinger at Jaune once more but Jaune steps to the side and the stinger gets stuck in the ground.

Blake sees her opportunity and notices the crack in its armor. She jumps and aims for it and plunges her sword into it. Her strike hits home and gets embedded in its skull and she couldn't pull it out.

The Deathstalker starts to shake and throw its body around trying to get Blake off of its head. Blake gets thrown off and gets sent into a tree and then fell toward the ground. Jaune quickly ran and before she hit the ground he caught her and landed.

"You think you can harm my friend and get off scot free?" Jaune said as twenty swords materialized all around the Deathstalker. "Think again."

With a motion of one of his friends all twenty swords stabbed into the Deathstalker. The swords were made of pure aura so they were able to peirce the Death Stalker exoskeleton with ease.

"What happened?" Blake said rubbing her head.

"You got knocked into that tree and were almost knocked unconcious. You seem to be okay now though so thats good." Jaune said.

Blake then realized he was holding her bridal style and at this moment of realization her face became crimson red.

"W-Why are you holding me?!" she asked franticly.

"I caught you before you hit the ground. I didn't want you to get hurt." Jaune said.

"C-Could you put me down now?" Blake said.

Jaune does as she asks and the redness on her face begins to fade away. But she was then stunned when she saw the mutilated body of the Death Stalker with all the stab wounds in it.

"Did... Did you do that?!" she asked.

"Oh that yeah that was me." Jaune said as he went over to it and pulled Blakes sword out of its dead body. "It made me mad so I decided to go a little over-board." Jaune then threw her sword to her.

She caught it and put it back in the sheathe on her back.

"How did you do it? It's armors pritty tough."

"My semblence allows me to create weapons of pure aura that can pierce threw any type of armor. I can also create real steel swords if I wanted too." Jaune said as a 5 swords materialize around him.

"Sword Birth, i've heard of it but never known anyone whoss had it." Blake said.

"Well you do now." Jaune said jumping off the Stalkers corpse.

"So what do we do now? Where should we go?" Blake asks.

As she said that a large shadow was seen hovering above them.

"Was that a Nevermore?" Blake asked.

"Yeah! Run!" Jaune said as he and Blake started running in one way.

The Nevermore followed at a distance and then they both entered a small clearing where they rested for a minute.

"Is it still up there?" Blae asked.

"I think so. Wait whats that?" Jaune said as something came falling towards him at a fast rate.

""Ruby?!" Jaune said as he jumped up and caught her then put her safely back on the ground. "Just dropping in?"

"Funny. Thanks for catching me though!" Ruby said.

"Wheres your partner?" Blake asked.

"OH NO! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" Ruby said in a sad voice.

"Who?" Jaune asked.

"HOW COULD YOU LLEAVE ME?!" a voice yelled.

Jaune recognized the voice. It was Weiss.

"How'd she get up there?" he asked.

"Long story. No time. Need to run. Now!" Ruby said grabbing the both of them and running at her top speed.

They ran until they entered a large clearing where Pyrrah, Yang, Ren, and Nora already were.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled.

"NORRAA!" Nora yelled.

Ruby let go of Blake and Jaune and they both fell onto their backs.

"I feel sick." Jaune said.

"I know how you feel." Blake said.

The others hurried over to help them up when the Nevermore flew over them with Weiss still riding it.

"How did she get up there? More importantly how are we gonna get her down?" Ren asked.

"Easy. We shoot it down." Jaune said aiming his pistol at the Nevermore.

"I think your gonna need something a little bigger then that to kill it lsdy killer." Yang said.

"You think so? Lets watch and see." Jaune said as he began to pour his aura into it.

"Jaune are you..?" Ruby began to say.

"Yep!" Jaune said as he pulled the trigger firing an aura infused bullet up at the Nevermore.

The bullet hits it inbetween the Nevermores head and its right wing. Wiess falls off when the giant bird shifts it weight and she begins to walk on her glyphs down to the others.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss yelled at Ruby.

"I'm sorry!" Ruby said.

Yang then chimed in and began to argue with Weiss. Jaune goes over to the chess pieces with Blake and picks the black knight piece. But then the Nevermore flew back up and was about to shoot its feathers at the group.

"Everyone get down!" Jaune yells.

The Nevermore fires five feathers at them and Jaune shoots them out of the sky. But one he missed was aimed right at him and Jaune holds his arms up in defense but then something slices it in half.

"What was that?" Blake asked.

"I know what it was. Its about damn time." Jaune says.

Everyone looks at him but then they see a miniature tornado fly up behind the Nevermore and slam into its back side forcing it to fall into the clearing.

"What was that?" Yang asked.

"That would be me." a voice said.

Someone came up from the back of the Nevermore and sat down on its head.

"Daegan." Jaune said.

"Sup." he said.

The Nevermore then started to try and get up but it was quickly ended when Daegan pulled out his pistol and shot it in the head. Effectively killing it.

"And stay down. So... waht'd I miss?" Daegan asked.

"Where you been?"

"Gettin a partner." Daegan said as he pointed to the forest and a girl started walking out.

"Hi! My names Ailie! Nice to meet you!" she said as she waved to the group.

"You too! So how did you do that? It was so cool!" Ruby said.

"It's part of my semblance. I can control the elements of nature and use them in combat like what you just saw." Daegan said.

"Thats so cool!" Ruby said again.

"Not really. I like Jaunes more then my own. I'd trade mine for his in an instant if I could." Daegan said.

"Really? Whats your semblance Jaune?" Ruby asked him.

Jaune closed his eyes, and exhaled deeply as he crossed his arms and a couple of swords appeared around him. Everyone eyed how the swords were made of his aura and then when he re-opened his eyes they turned into actaul steel swords that they could hold.

"Thats amazing! Can you make any kind of weapon?! Culd you make a replica of my weapon?!" Ruby asked.

Jaune looked at her then held his hand out and an exact replica of Vreasent Rose appeared on his hand. Ruby squeeled at the sight and went to touch it. When she did so she could feel his aura flow through her and she quickly retracted her hand.

"What did you do?" Ruby asked.

"If someone besides myself touches one of my weapons the are either hurt by my aura or they feel as if they my aura is proteecting them. Judging by how you reacted it was protecting you. Proably because I know you as my friend." Jaune said as the scythe disapeared.

"Now that thats settled how bout we introduce ourselves? I'll start. Names Daegan Daegan Aedus." Daegan said.

"Ailie Heolstor."

"Ruby Rose."

Weiss Schnee."

Yang Xiao Long."

"Pyrrah Nikos."

"Lie Ren."

"Nora Valkyrie!"

Blake Belladona."

"Jaune Aedus."

"Good. Now that thats out of the way anybody know where we go from here?" Daegan asked as everyone pndered the question.

"I guess we go back to the cliff." Yang said.

"Its never that simple." Jaune said as he drew his sword and turned to his right.

Daegan did the same and everyone looked to see what they were looking at. They could see in the distance that there was a huge grimm unlike any other they had ever seen before.

"What the hell is that!?" Yang asked.

"Its a Chimera." Ren said.

"How are we suppose to fight that?!" Ruby asked franticly.

"We can't! We need to get out of here!" Weiss said.

The Chimera stood on its hind legs and let out a monstrous roar that made most of them want to run away as fast as they could. Most.

Daegan walked up next to Jaune and the two nodded to one another. They then began to slowly walk towards it.

"Jaune! Daegan! What are you doing!? Get out of there!" Blake yelled.

"Yeah comeon we can't stay here!" Ailie yelled.

Both of them were then grabbed by a pair of hands and were being dragged away at a high speed.

"What are you doing!? Let me go! I need to help them!" Blake yelled.

"Don't be stupid! We can't beat that thing! They're giving us a chance to escape so we need to go!" Weiss said.

Blake pondered what the young heiress said and knew she spoke the truth. She wanted to live. Live to make up for all the wrong that shes done in her life and too make amends. But she also wanted to go help Jaune and make sure he didn't die just to protect her. She and Ailie were both torn in their decision of what to do.

 **~to the guys~**

They started off by pulling out their pistols and unloading a volley of bullets on the Chimera. The most of the shots bounced off of its body but a few of them made a few small wounds and a little bit of blood flowed but not enough to severely injur it.

The chimera roared at them and began to charge them with its goats horns pointed forward.

Jaune dodged to the left and Daegan to the right but as they did so the Chimeras snake tail hit them both. It then turned around and ran at Jaune.

Daegan rebounded form the attack and shook the earth underneathe the Chimeras feet so that it couldn't get to Jaune. He then tried jumped onto its back but the snake intercepted him and hit him back onto the ground. The snake then opened its mouth to bite him while he was on the ground.

Jaune then got up and hurried to Daegan before the snake could bite Daegan. He punched the snake with a aura infused fist and then grabbed Daegan and pulled him to his feet.

"You alright?" Jaune asked him.

""Yeah. I'm gonna kill that fuckin snake." Daegan said.

"Then lets get this done. You with me?" Jaune asked.

"Hell yeah!" Daegan said.

The two of them then release a massive amount of aura that can be seen from lies around. They then run at the Chimera again with enhanced speed and slice its legs.

The Chimera roars out in pain and falls to its knees and the lions head breathes fire at them but to no availe. The snake spits out venom onto the ground and it corodes the earth.

Daegan and Jaune are moving too fast for it too see. The only thing it can see are black and white blurs. Daegan then slashes the lions head leaving a giant gash down the middle of its face.

The lions head rors out in pain and attempts to bite Daegan.

Daegan however enhances his hands with aura and holds its head at bay. Jaune then runs up and kicks it in the face breaking its teeth in the process. They then both upper cut it and then kick it in its exposed stomach sending it flying back.

"You think its dead?" Daegan asked.

"Don't know. Don't care. Lets go catch up with the others." Jaune said as he began to walk the other way and disperse his aura.

"Whatever you say Jaune." Dagean said as he began to follow him.

But before they could re-enter the forest the Chimera lunged at them one more time and aimed his claws at the two of them. They didn't have time to draw their weapons but then someone shot the beast in its paws and it someone else ran and sliced its hind legs again. Then two people ran up and hit it back as two explosive objects were shot at it.

Jaune and Daegan looked to see who it was and they were a little surprised to see who it was. It was the others. Excluding Weiss.

 **~a few minutes before that~**

'Because I consider you a friend.' those words were rringing and repeating over and over again in Rubys mind until finally she stopped in her tracks.

"Ruby whats wrong?" Yang asked.

"This isn't right. They're fighting that monster because were too scared to help them and they could die because of it! I refuse to beleave that this is the best way we can help them!" Ruby yelled.

"Don't be stupid! We need to get out of here now not go play hero!" Weiss said.

"Isn't that why were here. To help people." Pyrrah said.

"Ruby and Pyrrah are right. Jaune is my partner and I refuse to keep running away like a coward!" Blake yelled.

"Same!" Ailie said.

"Yeah!" Nora said while throwing her fist into the air.

"Agreed." Ren said.

"Is this really what you want Ruby?" Yang asked.

She was met with a nod from her sister and she responded with a smile.

"Then lets go! I'm with you no matter what!" Yang said.

"Your all fools! If you want to go die then fine go ahead!" Weiss said as she stormed off in the other direction.

They all then started running back towards the clearing to help Jaune and Daegan.

"Hold on Jaune. Just hold on..." Blake said to herself.

".. were coming to help. No matter what." Ailie said to herself.

 **~back to the present~**

"Where you been?" Daegan asked.

"We were wrong to leave you behind we should have stayed and helped. I'm sorry." Ailie said to him.

Daegan went up to her and patted her head. She looked up at him and was met with a warm smile that made her feel better.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You did what you thought was right. Nothing more. Besides me and Jaune were kicking its ass before you guys came back." Daegan said.

They all laughed a little but it was cut short as they saw the Chimera get back up. They all readied there weapons as Daegan and Jaune turned back around and released there aura again.

"Alright if you guys can distract it I should be able to take out the snake." Daegan said.

"I'll take care of the goats head. Then we can take the lion out together. Alright?" Jaune asked.

"Right!" they all said.

Daegan and Jaune started to run around it again as everyone else started to try and get its attention. Blake ran to its side and swung her sword from its ribbon landing a few blows on its leg making it scream out in pain as Ailie did the same with its other leg with her twin short swords. Everyone else was shooting at its feet and all around it trying to distract it and make it raise itself up.

As they did so Daegan appeared infront of it and uppercutted it making it stand up. He then ran around it, jumped into the air, and sliced the chimeras tail off at the base killing the snake.

"Thats for hitting me into a tree you scalie fuck!" Daegan said.

The Chimera roars out in pain but then before it could react Jaune had latched himself to its back and had the goats head in his hands. It thrashed around trying to shake him but had no such luck.

 **~CRAAAAAACKK!~**

Jaune twisted the goats head and breaks its neck. He then lets it go and the goats head falls limply down onto thee side of the lions body.

Yang then ran up and punched it in the ribs sending it falling onto its side. Blake then began to run up to deliver the killing blow but before she could the Chimera regained its footing and with its claws out it swiped at Blake.

Blake had no time to dodge so she put up a meager defense bt holding up her arms to try and block it.

 **~RIIIIP~**

The sound of claws ripping threw both clothes and flesh could be heard as everyone went silent. The sound of blood dripping onto the ground was the only thing that could be heard. Blakes eyes were wide with horror when she saw that it was not her who was clawed. But Jaune. He put himself between them and he now had three large claw marks on his back like the ones on his chest. He then fell forward and Blake caught him before he hit the ground.

The Chimera went for another strike but was met by an enraged Daegan who stopped its paw with his bare hand. His eyes were a shade of red and his aura began to pour out of his body and resembled black fire. The Chimera then opened its mouth and breathed fire at them.

The others yelled their names only to find Daegan was holding it at bay with his hand and pushed it back inside its mouth. The fire made the Chimeras insides heat up and start to pop as it slowly walked back and roar out in unimaginable pain.

"I'm fire-proof. Your not." Daegan said.

He then ran at it and knocked it back down to the ground. He then grabbed one of the goats horns as he stomped the Chimeras lion head into the dirt. He then broke off the horn and then shoved it into the head of thee lion finally killing it.

"Noone harms my brother and gets away with it!" Daegan yelled as he hurried back over to Jaune.

His eyes were closed and he wasn't responding to Blake yelling his name.

"Don't you die on me Jaune. I won't be able to live with myself if you get killed because of me!" Blake yelled as small tears formed in her eyes.

"Do any of you know anything about healing?! Well?!" Daegan yelled.

They all wnet silent and tried to think of something.

"I can stop the bleeding but we'll have to get him back to the cliffs fast." Weiss said as she came out of the forest.

"Weiss! You came back!" Ruby said.

"Your lucky I did. Now hold him still." Wiess said as a glyph appeared underneath him that resembled a clock.

"Whats it doing?" Blake asked.

"I slowed down his body. All of his body functions have beenslowed down but only temporarily. Were gonna have to get him out of here fast." Weiss said.

"Alright! I can fly him there! Its the fastest way! I'll tell them to send a chopper to get the rest of you." Daegan said as he tried to pick up Jaune.

"No! Your not leaving me here! Its my fault this happened! I Don't want to leave his side!" Blake said.

"Very well then. I'd suggest you hold onto him tight." Daegan said.

He then turned to his partner who gave him an approving nod and he flew himself, Jaune, and Blake back toward the cliffs.


	4. Forming Teams

Jaune was laying in a bed in Beacons medical bay. It had been three days since the events in the Emerald Forest. The doctors said the reason he hasn't woken up yet was attributed to how much blood he lost. If Daegan hadn't brought him back when he did he would have bled out in the forest. Ozpin even delayed the naming of the teams until Jaune woke up.

Daegan and Blake have alternated staying with him so no matter what time it is someone will be there when he wakes up. Daegan was currently playing a game on his scroll when Blake came in to stay with him.

"Your early." Daegan said.

"I know. They say anything?" Blake asked.

"Only that he should wake up soon. I just hope he's okay." Daegan said as he closed his scroll and got up out of his chair.

Jaune then begins to move around a little in his sleep and starts to say no silently over and over again.

"Is he okay!?" Blake asked franticly.

"No. He's having another nightmare."

"Another? How often does he have them?"

"Almost every-night. They come in varying degrees but it takes a toll on him. You can only take that much mental abuse for so long." Daegan said.

"Why does he have them?"

"Its better if he tells you. He dosen't like it when I tell people and somehow its like he has a sixth sence that tells him whenever I do." Daegan said.

Jaunes body then stops moving around and calms down. Daegan and Blake heave a sigh of releifat the sight and Blake takes a seat next to him.

"Take good care of him will you?" Daegan said as he exited the room.

Blake let out a small laugh and then pulled out her favorite book and started reading it. After about an hour or two Jaune started talking in his sleep.

"B-Blake..." Jaune said.

Blakes eyes widened at the sound of her name and she immediantly closed her book to see if he was awake.

"Jaune?" Blake said.

"Blake. I'm sorry." Jaune said while he was still dreaming.

Blake relaxed back into the chair and breathed a releived sigh.

"What do you have to be sorry for you dunce. I'm the one who should be apologizing. Its my fault your in this condition. I should be the one in the hospital bed not you." Blake said as small tears began to stream down her face once more.

"This is all because i'm too weak to protect myself. Because I didn't listen to you and I tried to be the hero and it cost me my first friend." Blake said as she burried her face into the bed and cried.

She then felt something ontop of her head and rub it gently. She looked up to see Jaunes smiling face and his hand let go of her head.

"J..Jaune!? Your awake!" Blake said as she put her hands infront of her mouth.

Jaune didn't say anything at first. He simply lifted back up to Blakes face and gently wiped the tears away from her face and then smiled at her again as he set his hand back down by his side.

"Thats better." Jaune said.

"Jaune are you gonna be okay?" Blake asked.

"You mean my back? Don't worry about me Blake i'll be alright. I'm flattered that you care so much though." Jaune said.

Blakes face reddened a little bit but not much.

"You saved my life. This is the least I could do for you." Blake said.

"You'd do the same for me if our roles were reversed." Jaune said.

"Thats just the thing. When you stayed to fight that monster off I left you to die like a coward. I don't deserve to be your partner. I'm worthless." Blake said.

Jaune lifter himself up and was at eye level with Blake now and he raised her head so her eyes would meet his. He saw one more tear fall down her face and again gently wiped it away.

"You are not worthless Blake. You are the smartest and most beautiful girl i've ever met. And as your partner I refuse to let you see yourself like that." Jaune said.

Blake was lost for words. She had never met someone so kind in her whole life. She knew people who were just as furocious as he on the battlefield but Jaune was different. He saw her as his friend and not as some tool like Adam did.

Blake wrapped her arms around Jaune and pulled him into a hug and she kept saying one thing to him.

"Thank you."

Jaune puts one of his arms on her back and holds her as she continued to thank him. He didn't mind it at all. He then spied Blakes book and decided to pick it up.

"Ninjas of love huh? Didn't know you were into these kinds of books." Jaune said.

Blakes eyes widened and her face was a bright shade of red as she looked to see him holding her book in his hand.

'Oum why?!' she thought to herself.

 **~two days later~**

Jaune stood behind the stage with Blake waiting for their names to be called.

"So Ozpin really delayed this because I was unconcious?" Jaune asked her.

"Yeah. Aren't you special." she said jokingly.

"I guess so." Jaune said with a shrug.

"Jaune Aedus, Blake Belladona, Weiss Schnee, and Ruby Rose." Ozpin said.

The four of them walk on stage and stand waiting for Ozpin to continue talking.

"You four will be know as team AWBR (Auburn). Led by... Jaune Aedus! Congrgulations young man." Ozpin said.

Jaune was a little surprised by the announcement. Ruby went over to him and started congragulating him. Weiss was more then pissed that she wasn't made leader. Blake looked over at him and smiled at him. The four of them went to leave the stage when Ozpin told them to stay as the next team came out.

"Pyrrah Nikos, Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. You four shall form team PYRN (Pyrene). Led by miss Pyrrah Nikos. Now you all stay as the last group comes up here to join you." Ozpin said.

Ozpin then brought Ailie and Daegan out and Daegan pulled Jaune into a bro hug as he passed by him.

"Daegan Aedus, and Ailie Heolstor. You two were unable to find anyother teams thatdidn't already have four members so the two of you will comprise team DA. Led by Daegan Aedus. It seems the Aedus family is full of leaders." Ozpin said.

"Professor why are we still on stage?" Pyrrah asked.

"I'm glad you asked. Now this year will be a little different then most. This year I am putting forth a new process for teams. Each team will be paired one or in this case two others to form a clan. You all performed acceptionally in the emerald forest by working together. So I see no reason to seperate you. Now there will have to be one main leader of the clan so team leaders decide amoungst yourselves." Ozpin said.

"I nominate Jaune to be our clan leader." Daegan said.

"I second that notion." Pyrrah said.

"Wait what?" Jaune said.

"Then its decided. The leader of Beacons newest clan of students will be Jaune Aedus." Ozpin said.

"Are you sure about this? All of you?" Jaune asked them.

"You led us back in the forest against the Chimera when we stood together. I see no reason for you too not be our leader now of our newly formed clan." Pyrrah said.

"Yeah Jaune. Besides i've never been one for telling others what to do. Your a natural born leader brother. And if none of these guys will listen to you, you know i'd follow you to hell itself if you asked me to." Daegan said as he raised up his hand for Jaune to take hold of.

Jaune did so and the two of them smiled at one another then let go.

"Alright then I accept." Jaune ssaid aloud.

"Very well then its settled. Wait for the ceremony to end and I will reveal where your new clan will be staying for the duration of your stay here at Bacon." Ozpin said.

They did so and Jaune and Daegan went off to the side to wait while everyone talked amoungst themselves.

"Well what you think about this little group of friends weve got now Jaune?" aegan asked him.

"I think our time heres gonna be alot more exciting with them here." Jaune said.

"Agreed. Without a doubt." Daegan said as the two of them fist-bumped.

 **~some time later~**

Eeryone was head to there new home as Jaune led them to where Ozpin told him to go. He needed help every now and again since his back kept sending bolts of pain throughout his body making him stop. Blake helped him walk and Daegan laughed a little.

"Is that it?" Blake asked.

"Yep. Thats it alright." Jaune said.

"Gotta admit I didn't expect us to be staying in a freakin mansion. An exclusive dormatory maybe but a mansion all to ourselves?! Thats awesome!" Yang said.

"Gotta agree with you there partner." Pyrrah said.

Jaune wen't up to the main door and found that there was no door knob. Only a hand scanner which he placed his hand on.

"Identification please." a robotic voice said.

"Jaune Aedus." Jaune said.

"Identitty recorded. Welcome." the voice said as the doors opened.

"Its an aura scanner!" Weiss said.

"A what?" Ruby asked.

"It scans your aura when you put your hand on it and it records it. That way only we can enter the building. Pritty smart actually." Daegan said.

"Thats awesome!" Ruby yelled.

After that everyone went up to the door and put their hands on the scanner and after they were done they all entered the building. They found there own rooms and after putting all their stuff up they all sat in the living room.

"Hey you guys wanna play a game?!" Yang said.

Everyone deided to do so. Mainly to pass the time but hey whats the worst that could happen?

"Alright uummmmm Ailie! Truth or Dare?!" Yang asked.

"Umm truth I guess."

"Is it true you have a crush on your partner?!" Yang asked.

Ailies face was scarlet red as she slowly turned her head to see Daegan looking at her out of the corner of his eye. He then smiled at her and she averted her gaze down to the floor.

"I...I don't know." Ailie said under her breathe.

"Yang stop! Your gonna make her pass out if you keep it up." Pyrrah said.

"Fine. Fine. Your no fun. Your turn Ailie!" Yang said.

"Okay. Ummmmmm Daegan truth or dare?" she said with her face still a little red.

"Truth."

"What did you mean when you said your fire-proof?" Ailie asked.

"Yeah I was wondering that myself." Ren said.

Daegan sighs and looks at everyone.

"Theres two reasons I said that. One my semblence allows me to control almost all elements of nature. From wind to fire mainly but theres other things I can do with it but i'm getting off topic. I can manipulate fire so that even if it does touch me it can't burn me by taking the oxygen in the flame away rendering it harmless. Also even if it were to hit me before I did that I have a special gene that I get my father that makes fire not affect me."

Thats cool!" Nora said.

"Whos your father?" Weiss asked.

"That is a story for another day. Daegan your turn." Jaune said while he layed on the coach and read his book.

"Fine. Hmmmmm Ren truth or dare?"

"Truth." Ren said.

"Why is noone picking dare!" Yang yelled.

"How do you feel about Nora?" Daegan asked as he went back to looking at his scroll no longer caring about the game.

Rens eyes were wide as he hesitated to answer. He then looked at Nora who was waiting for a response from him.

"Nora and I have been friends for a very long time and shes the best friend I could ever have." Ren said.

"Really!? Were best friends!?" Nora yelled excitedly.

"Yes. Yes we are." Ren said.

"Nora the grabbed him and pulled him into a bear hug. Rens face started turning blue and the oters heard his back pop.

"Nora your gonna kill him if you keep doing that." Ruby said.

"Oh! Sorry Ren!" Nora said as she dropped him.

"No worries Nora. I'm okay. You pick the next person. I'm just gonna lay here for a while." Ren said.

Okay! Hmmmmm Blake! Truth or dare?!" Nora asked.

"Dare I guess." Blake said not looking up from her book.

Yang then immediantly went over and whispered something in her ear. Nora had a giant smile on her face and immediantly turned to Blake.

"Blake I dare you too sit on your partners lap tomorrow in history class!" Nora said.

The entire room went silent. Jaune and Blakes faces were the deepest shade of red and Daegans eyes were wide. Jaune was trying to hide his face behond his book while Blakes mouth was agape and she couldn't find the words to what she was feeling right now.

"WHAAAATTTTT!?" Blake yelled.

"You heard her Blakey. You gotta sit on Jaunes lap tomorrow in class!" Yang said.

Blakes face was as red as Pyrrahs hair as she looked over at Jaune who was still reading his book trying to hide his face. Blake then started shaking with pent up anger and gave Yang a glare that could kill. Yang was smiling the entire time.

"Your turn Blakey." Yang said.

"Jaune truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell me how you got those scars."

The room went silent. Daegan had a look of surprise for the second time today and Jaune looked over his book at Blake. Jaune then closed his book and set it down on a table.

"One day I was out on a training exercise in the forest close to my families house and went too far into the forest. On my way back to the house I was ambushed by a pack of Beowolves and was surrounded. They tore me apart." Jaune then took his shirt off to show them his scars once more. "A Beowolf tried to claw my stomach but I put my arms up as defense and it clawed my arms pritty bad. Another one bit down here on my shoulder as I tried to get away and threw me into a tree. And these three gashes on my chest were caused by a Beowolf major and it was this wound that almost killed me nine years ago." Jaune said pointing to his scars.

"How did you escape?" Pyrrah asked.

"I didn't. My father found me before they could eat me and got me out of there in time to get treatment from my mother. I've had these scars ever since." Jaune said.

"I didn't mean to pry Jaune. I was just curious is all." Blake said regrettably.

"No harm done. You had no idea how I felt about it so I hold nothing agaisnt you Blake." Jaune said as he slung his shirt over his shoulder, picked up his book, and walked over to the stairs.

"You goin to bed man?" Daegan asked.

"Yeah. We should head to bed anyways we got classes eaarly tomorrow. I'll see you guys in the morning." Jaune said as he walked up the stairs.

Everyone watched as he did so and didn't say another word. It was Daegan who eventually broke the silence.

"Well I might aswell head off too. Its been a long day. See you guys tomorrow." Daegan said as he walked towards the stairs but then stopped. "Oh wait! I almost forgot something." Daegan said as he walked back over to the group.

He grabbed Ailies hand and gently kissed it. Her reaction was like that of earlier. She was scarlet and couldn't think of anything to say or do.

"Goodnight milady." Daegan said as he them in the living room with a girl who was as red as Ruby's coat and whos mond was non-functioning.

"Well this got alot more exciting now didn't it?" Yang said.

 **AN: I would just like to say thanks to all who are reading this message. I never expected this story to have as many views as it does in such a short amount of time since I posted the first chapter. And if you would like to know of another good Jaune x Blake story look for the story titledd Auburn. The authors name is Super Saiyan Cyndaquil. The idea for the team names I got from his story. Other then that i've got nothin else to say other then i'll see you later!**


	5. First Day

Jaune woke up with sweat all over his body and his breathing was frantic. He rose up from his bed and held wiped the sewat from the top of his head and put his swirt back on.

"I might aswell fix the others something to eat." Jaune said to himself as he exited his room.

He walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen and found the stuff to make breakfest for him and everyone else. He made a giant stack of pancakes, toast, french toast, some bacon, and some biscuits.

"Thought I smelled your cooking." Daegan said as he walked down the stairs.

"You always did come running when mom and me made breakfest." Jaune said as he handed him a plate.

"Do you blame me? Mom taught you all her special cooking tricks and damnit if this stuff isn't one of my weaknesses." Daegan said as he started putting stuff on his plate.

They went and sat in the living room and watched some TV while they chatted and ate at the same time.

"You been able to check this place out yet? Or did you not explore any last night?" Jaune asked.

"No. I was tired yesterday man. I went to bed right after you and I doubt anyone else walked around this fuckin mansion we got." Daegan said.

"This place has got to have a training room somewhere. I think Ozpin said something about it."

"You don't remember?" Daegan asked.

"Do you?" Jaune asked.

"Touche." Daegan said.

The two of them then began to laugh as they heard people come down the stairs. They were still in their pj's and were coming down to see if the guys were up.

"Whats smells so good?" Ruby asked.

"That would be Jaunes home cooking there Ruby. The man can cook thats for damn sure." Daegan said.

"You made all of this?" Pyrrah asked.

"Yeah. Figured we might aswell eat a good breakfest before classes start so eat up all of you. Thats an order." Jaune said.

The group laughed at his obvious joke. Well all accept Weiss who was still pissed that he was the leader of thier team and not her. Regardless she went over to the table full of food to see what this fool made. She picked up a biscuit expecting it to be terrible as she took a bite but found that it was the best thing she ever tasted. The others did the same after seeing her reaction grabbed one and found that it tasted amazing.

"Whats in these?!" Weiss yelled.

"The usual ingredients. It just matters how you prepare them." Jaune said as he flipped threw channels on tv.

"Jaune these are amazing! Who taught you how to make these?!" Pyrrah asked.

"Our mother." Daegan said.

"She must be one hell of a cook then cause these are amazing!" Yang said as she scarred down another piece of french toast.

Jaune smiled as he stopped a news feed.

"We are reporting here from the Vale courthouse where the alleged serial killer whos been prowling around Vale for the past couple weeks is being tried." the reporter said.

"Scum. He dosen't deserve a trial. They should just slit his throat and be done wit it." Jaune said.

"Couldn't agree with you more brother." Daegan said.

The others were stairing at them as they spoke about it with eyes wide. They spoke about killing someone as if it was no big deal.

"Why do you two care what happenes to him?" Weiss asked.

"Because he's a piece of shit who targets faunus for the sole reason of hurting those he knows don't have the power to stop him." Daegan said.

"Men like him make me sick. People who treat faunus differently because there not the same are monsters. Plain and simple." Jaune said.

"What about the White Fang? How do you feel about them?" Blake asked.

"The actions of a few misguided people should not be held against the entire faunus population. The White Fang aren't what they once were." Jaune said.

"Mom use to say that the group was dedicated to peace and the forming of better relations between humans and faunus. Now there just after blood and don't care who's." Daegan said.

But then before anyone else could say something Ozpin came over to intercomm and told everyone to get ready for class which would begin in 30 minutes.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and got changed into their school uniforms. Jaune and Daegan however decided they wanted to stick out in the crowd and wore there coats over there shirts. Both because the classrooms could get kinda cold and it made them look cool. The others came down the stairs and they all headed too their first class. **History.**

They entered the room as they would any other accept Yang had a mischevious smile on her face as she went and reminded Blake about what transpired last night. She had a massive blush on her face as she went over to Jaune and he knew what it was she there for. He leaned back and Blake sat on his lap as both of them became as red as Pyrrahs hair.

"Miss Beladonna? Why are you sitting on mister Aedus' lap instead of your own seat?" Oobleck asked.

The two of them didn't say anything. They were too emberessed since everyone was now looking at them. Some of the guys were saying that he works fast and a couple of the girls were already saying the two of them were together.

"She's doing a dare that I dared her to do last night sir!" Nora blurted out.

"Oh okay. Now back to what I was saying.." the professor continued completely forgetting about the two of them.

The class went by and it took every ounce of will power for the group to stay focused during the lesson. They then headed to professor Ports class as he told them one of his many stories of his youth. Weiss noticed that Jaune wasn't paying attention at all when Port was talking about what a true hunter embodies and what it means to be a leader. He had was alternating from keeping his head down on the desk, talking to Daegan, and briefly looking at Blake. It was making her mad. You could almost see the fumes coming off of her as her anger grew.

"Now who amoung you embodies these traits?" Port asked.

Before Weiss could raise her hand Nora grabbed Jaunes and lifted it up against his will.

"My leader does sir! He's awesome!" Nora yelled.

"Very well then. Would you like to come show us what you can do mister Arc?" Port asked.

"Sure. Why not." Jaune said as he walked down to where Port was in his uniform.

"A confident one! Didn't even bring your weapon! Lets see what you can do my boy!" Port said as he opened the cage and released the grimm.

A fairly large Boarbatusk comes out and looks at Jaune with anger in its eyes.

Jaune crosses his arms and waits for it to charge him not moving an inch.

It charges with its tusks at the ready to impale him as it nears him.

Jaune steps to the side and puts his foot out. Tripping the grimm and it tumbles into the wall.

Everyone was speechless. Acept for Daegan who was smiling. They never seen someone fight a grimm so calmly. Or as some would put it lazily as him. That didn't stop the people in his clan from cheering for him though.

Nora had her fists in the air and chanted his name along with Ruby and Yang.

Blake was waving a small flag with their teams name on it. Jaune was wondering how she got that though.

Pyraah, Ailie, and Ren were clapping at his victory in their usual calm demeaner.

Weiss was fuming even more then before. She was furious that he had been chosen over her. AGAIN! And the fact his movements were so perfectly executedduring a fight with a grimm. Something she worked on for years but could never achieve.

Then there was Daegan who only had a smile on his face that basically said, 'I knew you could do it.' He never doubted his friends abilites before and he sure as hell wasn't going to start now.

"Very good my boy! You were able to beat it without even using your main weapon. An admirable feat indeed. You may return to your seat now." Port said.

Jaune began to walk back to his seat but as he did so the Boarbatusk got back up and charged him from behind. It was too fast for Port to grab in time and before anyone could yell for Jaune to dodge.

As it was only a few inches away from Jaune he quickly turned around, summoned a blade from thin air, and stabbed it threw its exoskeleton and into the floor effectively killing it.

Once more the room fell silent with eyes wide and a couple of jaws on the floor. He moved so fast and so coordinated that they didn't know what happened until it was already over.

Jaune put his foot on the grimms head and kicked it off i=his sword as he disapated it back into aura.

"Sorry for messing up your floor professor." Jaune said.

"Its quite alright my boy. You did what you had to. Now please return to your seat." Port said.

Jaune did so as if nothing happened and took his seat back next to Daegan. Everyone else staired at him as he put his head back on the desk and continued to stay that way until the bell rang and class was over.

They then headed to the lunch room and they all sat down at the same table. They were all eyeing Jaune along with a good majority of the lunch room populis since he was aing like nothing happened earlier.

"Jaune you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Jaune asked.

"Because you dunce you just killed a grimm like it was nothing!" Weiss said.

"So?" Daegan asked.

"So? He killed it with basically no effort at all! Thats awesome!" Pyrrah said.

"Not really. Its what were here to do right? Theres nothing all that great about it." Jaune said as he took a drink of his soda.

Before anyone could say anything further they heard a comotion behind them. Jaune and Daegan turned to see that a bunny eared girl was having her ears pulled on by the members of team CRDL.

The anger that was building inside the two could be seen from a mile away. They wanted to tear them apart limb from limb. It peeked when they heard the leader say, "See I told you they were real! What a freak!"

When they heard that they didn't jump right up. They calmly got up from their seats and walked to either sides of the team. Jaune was the one who spoke first.

"Let her go asshole." Jaune said with his arms crossed.

"Or what? What are you gonna do to m-?!" Cardin was cut off when Jaune planted his right fist into Cardins stomach.

Russel and Dove tried to intervene but were stopped when Daegan grabbed the two of them by the head and knocked them into one another and then kneed them in the face at the same time.

Jaune then that Sky was about to punch him. With his free hand he blocked Skies punch then quickly drew his gun and planted it inbetween his eyes. He then slowly backed up and Daegan punched him on the side of the head knicking him to the floor unconcious.

"Are you insane?! You could have killed him!" Weiss yelled.

"Only if my gun had a magazune in it." Jaune said as he showed the bottom of his pistol which had no magazine in it. He then turned his attention back to Cardin who has doubled over in pain. "Now where was I? Oh yeah." Jaune lifted Cardins head up so the brute would look at him. "If I ever see you making fun of anyone ever again your gonna wish you were never born! You got that? I said you got that!?" Jaune asked him obvious with anger in his voice.

Cardin simply nodded his head in agreement.

"Good." Jaune then let him go and he fell to the floor gasping for air.

"You okay?" Daegan asked the girl.

"Y-Yes! I'll be okay. Thank you!" the girl said to them.

"No need. Whats your name?" Jaune asked her.

"Velvet. Velvet Scarlatina." the girl said.

"Nice meeting you Velvet. And if they ever bother you again come tell us. We'll gladly kick the shit out of them again." Daegan said as he stepped onto Cardins back making him hit the floor and walked with Jaune back to their seats.

The group was even more wide eyed then before. Once again Jaune did something they didn't expect from someone as layed back as him. He openly threatened to harm team CRDL if they ever messed with anyone again. Most of the group were happy they did what they did. They felt that they deserved it. Weiss thought they shouldn't have been so reckless and just reported it. But Daegan and Jaune disagreed.

"Why would you do that? You just caused an even bigger scene then before." Weiss said.

"Because i'm not so much a saint that i'll help every random person who needs my help..." Daegan said.

"...But i'm not so much a bastard that i'll turn a blind eye to someone who clearly needs help when that person has none." Jaune said finishing the sentance.

Weiss opened her mouth to say something in response but couldn't find any words to say so she just closed it.

"Who taught you that?" Ren asked.

"Our father." they both said.

"He sounds like a cool guy." Ailie said.

"Thats an understatement." Daegan said.

They go through the rest of the day in their seperate classes until they got to there final class with professor Goodwitch. Combat class.

"In this class we will assess how well you are in combat. Usually we would have you battle against one another but today we will be doing something a little different. Today we will be using these combat drones to see how well you are in combat. Now who would like to go first?" Glynda asks.

The first to go was Pyrrah and Yang. They did fairly well scoring a A.

The next was Nora and Ren who got a solid B+.

Then it was Ruby and Weiss who scored a C.

Then strangely Glynda chose Blake and Ailie to go together even though they weren't partners. They scored a B.

Then the only two left were Daegan and Jaune. They went to the arenas edge and just walked off and fell feet first. They then walked to the center of the arena. Glynda pushed a button and twenty combat drones came out of one of the arenas doors and surrounded them.

"Begin!" Glynda said.

The combat drones then charged them from all angels and aimed for their vital points.

Jaune and Daegan jumped up dodging their attacks and then came back down and landed on two of them crushing them in the process. Jaune then grabbed the broken remains of the robot he was ontop of and smashed it into another that was about to hit him and then he kicked another one into the wall with an aura infused kick that all but desintagrates the robot.

Daegan knocks one robot into three others then he hits the floor with his fist and spikes of earth come up out of the ground and impale them. He then sends the spikes back into the ground and dodged as two robots tried to hit him. Instead they hit one another as he dodged their punches. He then looked back over to Jaune who was fighting five bots at once.

Jaune punched threw one of their chests and then threw another one into the air and Daegan hit it back down to the ground. Jaune then grabbed Daegans hand and he swung him around and destroyed the rest of the bots. Jaune then decided he'd had enough of this and just shot swords into the rest of the remaining bots.

The two of them were surrounded by robot parts that were all over the arena floor as the two of them stood in the middle of the arena. But just when they thought it was over the door to the arena opened again to reveal that a giant robot that resembled a knight was coming out of it. **(Its the one from the White trailer)**

"Didn't expect that... Lets break it." Daegn said as he started releasing his aura.

"Agreed." Jaune said with a chuckle as he did the same.

Daegan and Jaune first started running with aura amplified feet around the giant robot attacking it fast and hard. Jaune jumped up and kicked it in its chest as Daegan hit it in the back of its leg causing it to fall backwards.

Jaune sent a couple aura blades and impaled them into the giant metal knights chest as Daegan sent spikes of earth that impaled its limbs and stopped it from moving. Jaune then summoned one more sword and poured alot of aura into it as he stood on its head and was about to stab it.

The giant robot then opened its mouth and Jaune fell inside it. Daegan was immediantly enraged at the sight. His eyes turned back into a deep shade of red and his hair began to turn silver.

"How dare you!" he said quietly as his aura raged out of control behind him.

Some in the stands say it took the shape of a dragon with piercing red eyes as he slowly walked towards the robot. His aura was so intense that the spikes that were holding the robot were shattered. Daegan then raised his hand and a mminiature tornado formed around and above his hand. He then aimed it at its chest and right before he fired it the robots mouth slowly opened.

Jaune was holding its mouth open with his bare hands as it tried to eat him. He then Jjumped out and landed next to Daegan giving him an approving nod as Daegan blew a hole threw its chest.

After he did so his hair and his eyes go back to their usual colors and he looks at their group as their eyes are trained on him in awe. Not because he shot a tornado threw a robots chest but because of what happened to him. Yang had a something similar happen to her when she gets mad but her hair stayed the same color. DAegans turned another color intirerly which surprised everyone.

"Very good you two! You two are the first 1st years to be awarded the S rank in this class. Amazing work you two you may return to your seats." Glynda said.

They did so with eyes trained on them at all times. ESpecially those of their friends.

"What? What?!" Daegan asked them.

"What happened to you? Your hair changed colors." Ailie asked.

"I'll tell you later partner. Right now I just need to take a walk and clear my head. I hate it when this happens." Daegan said as he walked out of the room.

"Whats wrong with him?" Weiss asked.

"He hates it when that happens. He thinks people view him as some kind of freak or something around those lines. And he hates it when people ask him about it." Jaune said.

Ailie had a look of guilt as she quickly turned and ran after him.

"Why does that happen?" Blake asked.

"From the way you said that you make it sound like he has some kind of disease." Jaune said.

"I didn't mean to..." Blake tried to apologize byt was cut off when Jaune turned his gaze towards her.

"I know what you meant Blake. Its something he was born with and whenever his anger peaks he takes on certain traits that our parents have that are dormant in him. Its a natural transformation for him that he has no control over and whenever people see him undergo it they think of him differently." Jaune said.

Everyone fely guilty since they basicly did everything that Jaune just said. Yang however was also wondering thugh what Daegan and Ailie were doing.

 **~to Ailie~**

She was looking all over the school grounds for Daegan so that she could apologize to him about what happened. She then turned a cornerr and found him on his scroll talking to someone.

"Yes I understand... Don't worry about it i'll keep an eye on him and make sure he's okay you got nothing to worry about... I miss you too and i'll tell Jaune you called... Love you too mom." Daegan said as he disconnected the call and put his scroll back into his pocket.

Ailie was smiling at him and was about to turn around when Daegan stopped her.

"Goin somewhere partner?" Daegan asked.

"Oh! I was just coming to see of you were alright. I'll just be on my way now!" Ailie said as she tried to turn and leave.

Daegan grabbed her hand and motioned her to sit next to her on the bench he was sitting on. Her face flushed red at his touch and she sat down next to him. Daegan put his arm behind the bench and behind her. She wondered what the others would think if they saw them right now but her thoughts were cut off when Daegan turned to her.

"Are you afraid of me?" Daegan asked.

"What?" she said in response.

"Are you afraid of me? Most people who see that side of me have either called me a freak or are scared of me from then on." Daegan said.

"I'm not afraid of you Daegan. I never have been." Ailie said.

"And why's that?"

"Because from the moment we met I could tell what kind of person you were. You help people, your not the kind to expect a reward for what you do and thats what I like about you." Ailie said.

"So your not afraid of me?" he asked again.

"No. No i'm not." Ailie said with a smile.

Daegan smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you." he whispered to her.

She blushed a little bit but then put her arms around him and smiled.

"So you like me huh?" Daegan asked.

Ailies face was crimson red again at the realization of what she told him. Daegan chuckled as he got up and offered her his hand. She took it and he held her hand as they walked back to their clans home.

 **~later that day~**

Everyone came back to the house to find Daegan on the coach watching the news report from earlier and Ailie asleep next to him.

"Well aren't you two just a cute little couple! Yang said.

Daegan looked at her then at Ailie who was leening on his shoulder. He then smiled as he looked back at Yang.

"If you say so." Daegan said as they came and sat down.

"Whats goin on?" Weiss asked.

"That guy they had on here earlier. There releasing him." Daegan said.

"What?! Why?!" Blake asked.

"Apparently they didn't have enough evidence to convict him of all those murders. That and the Vale police department couldn't give two shits if he only targeted the Faunus community." Daegan said.

Jaune clenched his fist as the rage inside him built up. The same could be said for Blake and for Daegan aswell but Daegan and Jaune hid it well. Blake not so much. Jaune took one look at her and he knew exactly what was going threw her head. She wanted the guy dead for what he did. To be truthful so did Jaune and so did Daegan.

Jaune knew that if they continued to watch this it would only make Blake even more infuriated. So he decides to turn the TV channel and asks Daegan to occumpany him to outside. He had something he needed to discuss with him.


	6. Secrets Revealed

In an abandoned wareouse in Vale the supposed Faunus killer that had recently been released was walking with a knife over to a frightened girl with fox ears and a tail who was quivering in the corner.

"Why are you doing this!?" the girl yelled at him.

"Because I can you little whore. Now just hold still while I cut those damn ears off!" the man said as he grabbed her.

He raised his knife up to stab her but as he did so his hand was shot threw along with hitting the knife out of his hand. The man yelled out in pain as the hole in his hand started to bleed profusely. As he fell to his knees in pain a figure came out of the shadows and grabbed him by his throat and shoved him into the wall and then stabbed his sword into the mans shoulder making him stay there.

The mysterious man went over to the Faunus girl and helped her back to her feet.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" the mysterious man asked.

"No. Thank you so much!" the girl said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Now get out of here and go tell the authorities about this place." the mystery man said.

The girl took one final look at him. He was hiding his face with a black hood that shadowed his entire face. She couldn't make out anything, not even the color of his eyes. She then ran out of the room and ran as fast as she possibly could to the police station.

"Now that she's gone lets have a little chat!" the hooded man said as he took the sword out of the mans shoulder, grabbed him by his throat and then threw him into a pillar in the room.

The murderer found his knife and picked it back up with his noninjured hand and ran at his attacker.

The hooded figure blocked his attack, grabbed the knife out of his hand, and then shoved it into his gut. He then slowly twists the blade inside his stomach as blood poors onto the floor staining it red.

The murderer gasps in shock and stumbles back. He attempts to pull the knife out of himself but he was then kicked in the face and then kicked into the far wall.

The hooded man then kicked him in the stomach making the knife sink even deeper into him and the tip of the blade started coming out of his back. He then falls to the floor and attempts to crawl away.

"You should have left Vale while you had the chance you piece of shit!" the hodded man said as he turned him over and started to repeatedly punch him in the face until it was nothing but a bloody mess.

"Please... Please spare me!" the murderer weakly uttered.

"Tell me how many people have asked you that before you butchered them like animals?! How many?!" the hooded man yelled as he kicked the man in the face making his teeth fly out of his mouth.

"Pleeeeaaaasssseeee!" the man yelled ut as he attempted to get away again.

But as he tried he felt a hand on his leg that pulled him and threw him back into the wall. He was then met by the barrel of a gun which was pointed inbetween his eyes and saw the hooded man pull the trigger back.

"Please don't do it! I'll turn myself in! Never speak of this again! Never hurt another Faunus in my entire life! JUst don't kill me!" he whimpered.

"Should have thought of that before youu tried to kill that innocent girl. Oh and when you get to the other side tell Oum he should expect to send a whole bunch more of you sons a bitches to hell!" the hooded man said as he pulled the trigger.

Their was a small yell but it was quickly drowned out by the sound of a gun going off. When everything was said and done their was a bloodied corpse on the floor with a bulet in his head and a knife in his gut.

"Rot in hell you piece of shot." the hooded man said as he wrote something on the wall above him and then jumped out a window and ran away from the scene on the rooftops.

 **~the next morning~**

Everyone was glued to the TV as a news reporter was talking about the finding of the Faunus killer mutilated corpse being found in an abandoned warehouse. Jaunw and Daegan hen came down te stairs ti find everyone else watching said TV.

"What happened?" Daegan asked.

"That guy from the other day. They found him dead in some building in Vale last night." Pyrrah said.

"Oh... well good riddance." Jaune said as he sat down next to Blake.

They then showed an image of what the guy looked like after what happened and more then a few people in the room felt sick to their stomach. Others... not so much. Above the corpse their was something written in blood.

It read, **"Scum of Vale this is your only warning. If you continue to torment and oppress the Faunus comunitee then I will find you. And I will show you ten times the pain I showed the man you see before you. You have been warned."**

"Authorities have no leads on who this mystery vigilanty might be or for that matter what he might look like. The young girl who told them about this place said that she couldn't see his face and he had no identifiable features. Whomever this mysterious man is the VPD assure me that they will catch him and bring him to justice." the reporter said before it cut to commercial.

Blake then got up and walked away in a rage to the training room that was in the mansion to let off some steam. Yang was about to go after her but Jaune stopped her and went instead. She was his partner afterall. And it was his respnosibility as the leader to check on her.

 **~in the training room~**

Blake had her sword in hand and was slicing and dicing all the dummies in the room. She cut their heads off, cut them in half, and then cut the limbs off. She then started twirling her sword around in a training exercise. She grabbed the ribbon attached to her sword and began twirling it around, she then pulled the ribbon back so the handle of the blade was back in her hand and she then spun around and sliced downward. But she was stopped when Jaune summoned a dagger and held the blade in place.

Blakes eyes widened at the realization that he somehow was able to sneak up on her. That and if he hadn't locked her strike she could have seriously injured him.

"Your not half bad with that sword of yours." Jaune said with a smile as he walked back a little and unsummoned the dagger.

"Sorry. I got a little carried away." Blake said as she lowered her sword.

"Yeah. I noticed." Jaune said as he looked around the room at all the cut up training dummies.

Blake chuckled a little at his obvious joke and relaxed a bit.

Jaune smiled and noticed that she was still a little angry about what the reporter said.

"You know Blake if you need to let off some steam i'd gladly help you." Jaune said.

"What do you mean? I just came in here to practice is all." Blake said.

"Blake... you should know by now you can't hide anything from me." Jaune said.

'Anything.' Blake thought as she quickly looked at her bow as she felt her ears twitch.

Jaune noticed it but decided to not ask about it.

"I know your mad about the way Faunus are being treated. For whatever reason you feel that way is none of my buisness. What is my buisness is when my beautiful partner storms off in a rage and breaks all the practice equipment." Jaune said.

Blake felt her face heat up. She had never been called beautiful before not even by the people from her past. She use to say she didn't care about flatery but there was something about how Jaune said it made her feel like the girl in a crappy romance novel.

"Whats wrong with you?" Jaune asked talking about her bright red face.

"Its just that noones ever called me beautiful before." Blake said.

"Then they must be blind." Jaune said.

Blakes face only reddened more as she looked at him smile at her after uttering those words. She then quickly turned her head and looked at the floor. She then quickly swung her sword at Jaune to which he dodged backwards like something out of a movie.

"So should I take that as you saying you want to take me up on my offer?" Jaune asked.

"Maybe." Blake said as a smile formed on her face.

Jaune then summoned Blackout **(the real one cause he can do that)** , unsheated it, and took a stance.

Blake then charged and verticly slashed and also attacked with her sheathe.

Jaune blocked the sword with Blackout and dodged the strikes with the sheate. He then managed to get behind her and put his blade to her throat.

But Blake used her semblence to make an after-image and actually got the upper hand on him.

Jaune noticed it and quickly spun around and their swords locked together as both tried to over-power the other.

"Your not half bad partner! Gotta admit i'm impressed!" Jaune said as he struggled against Blake.

"I could say the same of you! But i'm afraid i'm gonna have to end this short!" Blake said as she showed him the ribbon that was attached to her sword.

Jaune looked down and saw that she had wrapped it around his left leg. He looked up and smiled as she pulled the ribbon causing him to fall backwards and lose his grip on his sword.

Blake hits the sword away and puts the blade of her sword at his throat as she knelt down.

"Yield!" Blake said with a tired breathe.

Jaune laughs and a smile forms on his face as he looks up at his partner.

"Whats so funny?" she asked him.

"This is the third time someones maanaged to get the best of me in a fight. The first being my father, the second being Daegan, and now you. Your much prittier then the others though." Jaune said.

Blakes face flushed red once again as she removed the blade from his throat and stabbed it into the floor next to his head.

"Why do you keep saying that? Do you think you can win me over with flattery? Good luck with that." Blake said as she put her arms on his shoulders to hold him down and her hair fell downward and inveloped both her and Jaunes faces.

"Win you over? If I wanted to do that I would use something a little closer to your tastes. And besides I doubt you would ever want to be with someone like me." Jaune said with a sad expression as he looked away from her.

Blake looked a little surprised by his words. What did he mean someone like himself? What would he do if he wanted to be with her? These questions and more were all rushing inside of Blakes mind as she looked down at her partner and best friend.

"Jaune I..." Blake was cut off when he turned his head back towards her and he looked into her amber eyes.

They then looked towards the door as they heard someone whistle at them. It was Yang along with everyone else. The two of them realized how they looked in this situation. With Jaune laying on his back and Blake ontop of him. They both then blushed red and Blake hurried up off of him.

"Well you two looked like you were having fun." Yang said.

"We weren't doing anything." Blake said as she crossed her arms and looked at her blonde friend.

"What do you guys want?" Jaune asked.

"Well other then interupting your little moment we wanted to know if you wanted to go with us into town." Yang says.

"Sure why not." Jaune says as he shrugged his shoulders.

He went and got dressed in his usual apparal and headed to the dust plane with the others. When they finally arrived Jaune went out to the parking lot and found his car. It was black ferrari with red flames on the sides. Daegan got on the black bike that was parked next to it while everyone else looked on in awe.

"Only room for one other person in this car. Get in partner!" Jaune said.

Blake did so and sat in the car as Jaune drove off. Daegan motioned for Ailie to get on the back of his bike and he gave her a helmet. She put it on and and hung onto him as he rode off leaving everyone else forced to the a few of them were a little pissed because of it.

 **~about an hour later~**

The four of them were sitting at a table outside a diner in the middle of Vale. They were telling stories from their pas that they thought were funny. But they were then interupted when shards of ice were fired at them by a very pissed off Weiss.

"How could you leave us alone?!" she yelled at them.

"Hey we didn't have any room for you guys. Besides your here now aren't you?" Daegan asked as he held an ice spike in his hand.

"Weiss calm down. Besides you wouldn't be able to hurt them even if you wanted too." Ruby said trying to calm her down.

"What the hell does that mean?! You think I can't beat them?! HUH!?" Weiss yelled at her.

"Little bit. But I mean it in the best way!" Ruby said.

Weiss had steam coming off of her. Daegan thought of making a joke about her anger is making her melt but he decided it wasn't the time for such things. He then realized a part of the road was being blocked off by the police. Weiss noticed it aswell and went to go see what it was. Along with the other girls. Ren stayed with Jaune and Daegan and ordered something to eat.

 **AN: To sum up what happens is basically what happens in the show. Only Pyrrah, Nora, and Ailie were there while the guys got something to eat. Anways back to thee story!**

 **~later that day~**

Blake and Weiss were still arguing about what they discussed earlier. Daegan was getting annoyed by them and it was obvious he wanted to say something to shut both of them up but he had no jurisdction over them since they weren't on his team. That and Weiss would never listen to him.

Jaune was getting annoyed aswell. Not that they wouldn't shut-up but by the fact they were arguing at all. They needed to just stop arguing and calm the fuck down in his opinion. But if he said that outloud it would be highly likely that he'd be smacked to the ground.

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake yelled at Weiss making everyone go silent.

Everyone looked at her in shock and awe. All accept Daegan who already knew.

Blake then ran out of the mansion and ran back to the school as fast as she could.

"Blake! BLAKE!" Jaune yelled from the door as he watched her run into the night.

Daegan walked up and put his hand on his shoulder and turned him around.

"You gonna go after her?" Daegan asked him.

"Not right now. She probably dosen't want to talk to us right now." Jaune said.

"To think a member of the White Fang right under our noses!" Weiss said.

"She's here now and that means she no longer affiliates herself with them Weiss. So drop it." Jaune told her.

"How do you know that?" Weiss asked.

"Its because I trust her. Maybe you should put more trust into both your team and everyone in this room because from what i've seen you haven't shown any. Not even to your partner." Jaune said as he walked out of the mansion.

"Should we go after him?" Ailie asked him.

"Jaune needs to deal with this in his own way. But if you want to go after Blake and see how she's doing I won't stop you." Daegan said as he moved out of her way.

Ailie runs after Blake past Jaune who moves out of her way and looks up at the shattered moon. He then continues to walk forward as his jacket flaps behind him in the wind.

 **~to Blake~**

Blake stopped running as she made her way to the front of the main building. She then reaches up to her bow and unravels it to show her cat ears that she hid underneath.

"I knew you'd look better without the bow." a voice said from behind her.

She turned to fing the monkey faunus from earlier that day hanging from a tree looking at her.

"Why'd you follow me?" she asked him.

"Oh no reason. You just seem ineresting." the guy said.

"Whats your name?" she asked him.

"Names Sun Wukong. And whats yours kitty cat?" Sun asked.

Before Blake could answer she heard Ailie shout her name from far away. She then grabbed Suns hand and pulled him away and made her way out of Beacon. Ailie saw them and chased after them all the way to the air-field.

"Blake! Blake please stop! I just want to talk!" Ailie yelled as she witnessed them get onto a Bullhead and started taking off.

Blake looked back one more time and saw Jaune walk into the air-field and look up at her. She met his gaze and saw that he was sad and quickly turned around and closed the door and flew off to Vale.

Ailie gets onto one aswell and notices Jaune standing in the air-field watching them fly off.

Jaune attempts to turn around and walk out but is met by Daegan who is standing behind him.

"Your not giving up are you bro?" Daegan asked.

"She doesn't want to even speak to me right noe Daegan. Whi am I to argue with what she wants to do." Jaune said.

"Your her friend and her partner. Now are you just gonna keep moping around or are you coming with us?" Daegan said as he showed everyone else standing behind him.

"Alright. Lets go get our friend back. Whos with me?" Jaune asked.

Everyone even Weiss shot their fists into the air and yelled, "YEAH!".

Daegan then showed that he had grabbed Jaunes sword and gun from his room since he forgot them earlier.

Jaune strapped the sword to his back and put the pistol in its holster.

"If were gonna find Blake were gonna need to work together. So were gonna split up and look for her in groups. Your partner will be the person you search with and you will each have a specific place to search. Am I clear?" Jaune asked.

"Where are you gonna be Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"I'm gonna search by myself. I'll be alright don't worry about that. Now load up we leave now!" Jaune said as he Bullhead and strapped himself in.

The rest do the same accept for Daegan who gives Ailie a thumbs up and flies off ahead of them.

 **~the next day~**

Jaune was walking all over Vale looking for Blake. He asked every shop, reastraunt, ect. if they had seen her but to no availe. He eventually sat down on a bench. Then his scroll started going off. He pulled it out of his pocket and found that it was his father that was calling him.

"Hey dad." Jaune said.

"Hey Jaune. Your mom wanted me to check up on you since she talked to Daegan the other day. So hows Beacon?" Darian asked.

"I'm in Vale right now. I'm looking for my partner."

"Oh really. Whos your partner?"

"Her names Blake Belladonna."

"Why are you looking for her if shes your partner? Shouldn't you two know each other is?"

"Thats the thing. She got into an argument with another member of my team and she revealed that shes actually a Faunus. She probably thinks that we think less of her now because she didn't tell us before but I just want to make sure she's okay."

"From the way your talking its sounds like you care for this girl a great deal. Am I right?"

"I care for her. I don't know to what degree but if your trying to say I like her then yeah I could agree to that."

"Then whats the problem?"

"The problem is I doubt she feels the same way. That and she'd probably run away the moment she saw me. She ran off last night and I can't find her."

"And what do you plan to do when you do?"

"I don't know. I just wanna make sure shes okay and that she knows i'm not mad at her for not telling me sooner."

""Jaune... If this girl truly means something to you show her how much she means to you. Your mother once thought I was only interested in her because of her former ties to the White Fang. But I showed just what she meant to me and we've been together ever since."

"Thanks Dad. Well I need to get going Daegans calling me."

"Alright son. Good luck."

"Thanks Dad. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye son."

"Bye dad." Jaune says as he disconnects and answers Daegans call.

"Jaune! Ailies tracked Blake to the docks! If we hurry we can catch up to her! I sent Ailie to go get the others so i'll meet you there." Daegan said.

"Alright. See you there." Jaune said as he hung up the call and put his scroll back in his pocket.

Jaune quickly got up off the bench he was sitting on and began to run as fast as he possibly could to the docks.

'Blake. Just hold on i'm coming.' Jaune said to himself.

 **~to the docks~**

Blake and Sun were facing off against ten members of the White Fang along with Roman Torchwhich.

The WF members charged Blake and Sun only to get knocked out when Sun connected his staff to the side of their heads. Blake used her sheathe and hit one to the ground and then kicked him in the face.

She then charged Roman and swung her sword in a rage. Unfortunately for her though Roman was able to block all of her attacks with his cane.

He then used the top of his cane to grab the handle of her sword and make her lose her grip on it. He then kicked her onto her back. He then raised the sword and then brought it down.

 **~SSLLAASSHH~**

The sound of blood dripping onto the ground was the only thing that could be heard by all at the docks. Sun looked over in terror at the thought of his new friend getting hurt.

But when he looked over it wasn't Blakes blood that was dripping onto the ground.

It was Jaunes.

He had arrived in the nick of time to grab hold of the blade and stop its decent. He held it tightly in his hand as the blade cut his hand making it bleed immensly.

Blake looked up at her partner in both shock and horror. Shock that he was able to find her so quickly. And horror at the fact he had thrown himself infront of her saving her in the process once again.

"You okay Blake?" Jaune asked her as he looked down at her.

"Jaune... how did you...? ...why would you...?" Blake tried to ask.

"Why would I what? Come after you? Save you? The answer to both of those questions is quite simple. Its because I care about you. And i'll be damned if I let this guy or anyone else lay one finger on you while I still daw breathe!" Jaune said as he kicked Roman in the gut sending him flying into the containers at the docks.

He then picks Blake up with one arm while still holding the sword in the other and jumps to the others who are just now arriving.

"Blake! Are you alright?!" Ailie asked her.

"I'm fine Ailie. But Jaune hows your hand?" Blake asked as she grabbed his hand.

"I'll be alright Blake. Just another scar to add to my coolection." Jaune said jokingly.

Blake was about to say something in protest but as she began ti utter the words Roman fired a shot from his cane at them.

Jaune wrapped Blake in his jacket to protect it but a wall of rock came up and blocked the shot before it could hit them.

"Honestly where would you be without me?" Daegan asked as he walked up out of the smoke of the explosion of the shot hitting the wall.

"Where the hell were you?" Jaune asked.

"Taking care of this guys men." Daegan said as he pointed over to a pile of Romans men.

Nora then noticed Blakes cat ears and decided to say something.

"Your cat ears are really cute Blake! I don't know why you hid them from us!" Nora said.

Blake blushed at her comment. And then blushed even more when she realized Jaune still had her wrapped in his jacket. She gets out from underneath it and decides to say something.

"You guys don't care?" Blake asked.

"Blake were your friends. We could care less if you were human or a faunus. That and you do look alot cuter without the bow!" Yang said.

Everyone agreed and Blake felt like a great weight was lifted off her shoulders. She then turned to her partner only to find that both he and Daegan were involved in a shoot out with the remaining members of the WF.

Everyone then quickly joined in with their long range weapons and completely oblterated them all.

Jaune then walked over to Roman and picked him up by the collar of his shirt and put the barrel of his pistol at the bottom of his head.

"What were you doing here? Tell me before I fill you full of lead." Jaune said in a malevolent voice.

"We were taking a shipment of dust that was being shipped in. We were just suppose to secure it. I never imagined your little faunus friend would show up and mess everything up." Roman said.

"Who are you working for?" Jaune asked.

"What makes you think i'm working for someone?" Roman asked in his usual demeaner.

Jaune then threw him to the ground and kicked him in the gut and put the barrel of his gun on the side of his head.

"I'm not gonna ask again." Jaune said.

"Alright! Damn your no fun kid! I'm workin for-!" he was cut off when someone kicked Jaune off of him and picked him up to his feet.

"You okay Roman?" the gut in the mask asked.

"I'm fine Silver. Thanks for the save." Roman said as he dusted himself off.

"You got your ass kicked Roman. Get out of here before the cops arrive." the man identified as Silver said.

Daegan ran up and helped Jaune to his feet.

"Jaune you alright!?" Daegan asked franticly.

"I'll be alright Daegan. JUst need a sec. That guy has one hell of a right hook." Jaune said.

The others ran up in a worry and helped Jaune. Daegan however was having trouble controling his rage. H could feel his rage begin to peak as his eyes turned blood red once more and his hair began to silver.

He then turned to Blake with his blood red eyes and looked her in her amber ones. Then he looked back at Roman and Silver.

"Since were sharing our secrets today I might aswell tell you mine aswell." Daegan said as he began to unleash a massive amount of his aura that inveloped his body.

After a few seconds it disapeared and revealed what Daegan now looked like. His nails were londer and sharpened to a point, his teeth were a bit longer and more cerated, his hair was a little longer and was still silver in color. But what caught his clans attention the most were his other new features. He now had two wolf like ears coming out of his silver hair, along with a wolfs tail on his backside.

He then lunged forward and kneed both of them in the gut and then kicked them upward.

Silver coughed up blood as he grabbed Roman and jumped into his copter and flew off.

Daegan then walked back over to his friends who were eyeing him with shock and awe.

"Surprised? I sure as hell would be." Daegan said as he looked at his friends.

"Your... a faunus?!" Blake asked.

"No. I'm something else. Something more." Daegan said.

"And that would be?" Weiss asked.

"I'm a Faunan. A half breed." Daegan said.

Daegan then noticed Ailie was eyeing his ears more then anything else.

"What?" Daegan asked.

"Its just that you look more... natural. Like this is who you really are. I also really like your dog ears." Ailie said as she pointed to them.

"Thanks. But i'm not a dog. I'm part wolf." Daegan said.

"They're still cool. Makes me wanna scratch behind them to see if your tail would wag." Ailie said.

Daegan then leaned his head forward signaling that he would allow it.

Ailie at first felt how soft they were and then scratched them. To her enjoyment Daegans tail started wagging uncontrolably.

Everyone including Jaune started laughing at them. The two of them were acting like a happy couple more then they were partners. Somehow it just seemed... right.

After a while Daegans animal features disapeare and he returned to his normal self. He helped Jaune up to his feet.

"Blake are you gonna come back with us?" Jaune asked her.

"Yeah. Yeah I am. Someone needs to make sure you don't try to kill yourself any time soon." Blake said jokingly.

Jaune chuckled as he looked over at Blakes new friend who was standing in the back. He motioned for him to come over and the two shook hands.

"Thanks for watchin after her." Jaune said.

"Don't mention it man! Well I guess I need to get back to my team. See you guys later!" Sun said as he ran off.

Jaune smiled as he and everyone else loaded up into a Bullhead and made the trip back to Beacon. When they finally got back they had to run as fast as they possibly could back to their clans house.

Everyone then went to bed seeing as how it was nearly midnight. Blake helped Jaune up the stairs since she said it was the least she could do. Before they parted ways infront of Blakes room However Jaune put his hand on her shoulder and she turned around.

"Oh Blake! I almost forgot!" Jaune said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out something.

"My bow!" Blake said as she grabbed it and put it back on the top of her head.

"I found it on the ground when that guy kicked me. Figured you might want it back. Trith be told you do look better without it. But thats just my opinion." Jaune said.

"Thanks Jaune. I mean it. You've come to my rescue more then anyone else my entire life. Your my hero." Blake said.

"I wouldn't go that far. I'm just-!" Jaune was cut off when he felt something smoothe press up against his lips.

He looked and found that Blake was kissing him. He then melted into it as he put his hands on the sides of her face and closed his eyes.

Blake then broke it off as she grabbed her door knob.

"Goodnight Jaune." Blake said.

"Yeah. Goodnight." Jaune said in a daze as he walked over to his room and opened the door and went in.

He then layed down on his bed but before he fell unconcious he looked at his newly healed scar on his hand.

"Worth it." Jaune said before he passed out.


	7. Jaunes past revealed

**~to an undisclosed location~**

Roman was getting patched up along side Silver by the medics at Cinders base. Silver now had his mask off revealing his red eyes and black hair.

"You gonna be alright Silver? You were hit pritty hard." Roman said.

"I'll be alright Roman. And call me Daman." Daman said.

"Alright. By the way did you get those kids names? I wanna know where there from?" Roman said as he lit a cigar.

"I know that one who hit us his name was Daegan. I heard one of the others yell it when he arrived. The blonde one I beleave his name was Jaune." Daman said.

"Hmmm interesting. I need to contact an old friend. Can you get me my scroll?" Roman asked as he grabbed his side in pain.

Daman did so and then left thee room. Roman punched in a few numbers on his scroll and it began to ring.

"Hello?" a man said as he answered the call.

"Long time no see... Alex." Roman said into his scroll.

"!"

 **~Back at Beacon~**

Jaune wakes up not from a nightmare but for the first time in a long time from a nice dream that made a smile form on his face when he got up. He also had a feeling of dread that came over him but he decided to ignore it.

He went down stairs and found Daegan on the coach watching X-ray and Vav.

"I didn't know they still aired this in the morning." Jaune said as he sat down next to him.

"You kiddin me? This show ain't ever gonna get old." Daegan said as he handed Jaune a soda.

They sat and watched as X-ray and Vav fought againts the Mad King.

"What are you guys doing?" Ren asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Just watchin some TV. You want a soda?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah sure." Ren said as he sat down next to them and took it.

They sit and talk for a little while but then the girls started getting up and joined them.

Yang immediantly noticed something was going on between Jaune and Blake but decided to leave that conversation for another day.

"So what exactly are you again?" Weiss asked Daegan.

"I'm a Faunan. I'm half human, and half Faunus. There aren't very many though." Daegan said.

"Does that mean your one too." Weiss asked Jaune.

"No. I wish I was but i'm just a regular human. Nothing special about me." Jaune said.

'Bullshit.' Daegan and Blake thought.

"Jaune hows your hand?" Pyrrah asked.

"What you mean this?" Jaune asked as he held his hand up. The wound had healed completely and the scar on his hand was hardly noticable.

"Thats amazing! How'd you do that?!" Ruby asked.

"My aura heals me extremely fast. It's uniquw though from what I understand. Small wounds like this are healed almost instintaniously. Bigger ones like the ones on my chest take longer though." Jaune said.

"Does that mean you two have different parents?" Yang asked.

Daegan and Jaune glanced at one another and they both took a deep breathe.

"Yes. I'm actually adopted." Jaune said.

"Really?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. My adoptive father found me in the forest next to his house in the state I told you about in my original story. He took me back to his house and he and his wife nursed me back to health. They took me in, fed me, clothed me, loved me as if I was their own so thats why I call them my mom dad." Jaune said.

"Do you... do you remember your real parents at all? Your real name?" Blake askec in a concerned tone.

"Yeah I remember them and I want nothing to do with them. And my real last name was Arc. But I shed that name along time ago." Jaune said.

"Wait! Arc!? As in **the** Arc family!?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah. Them." Jaune said.

"Your the long lost son of Alexzander Arc?!" Weiss yelled.

"That man is not my father!" Jaune yelled with hate and anger in his voice.

"Jaune calm down man. She dosen't know." Daegan said.

"Know what?" Weiss asked.

Jaune closed his eyes and took a deep breathe once more.

"You all deserve to know. Nine years ago my 'father' took me into the ofrest I told you about before. He said the hunters of old use to go their to hone their skills. He'd hoped that I could maybe follow their example if we went their." Jaune said as he looked at the ground.

"Did it work?" Ruby asked.

"In a way. We were about to leave when we were attacked by a pack of Beowolves." Jaune said.

"You already told us that." Weiss said.

"The only difference is the fact that on that day the man who I once called father left me to die in a pool of my own blood while he ran away with his tail between his legs." Jaune said.

Everyone fell deathly silent. Ruby and Weiss had their hands over their mouths, Nora and Pyrrah did the same but looked away not wanting to make eye contact with him. Blake felt even worse about asking him about his scars now. He clearly didn't like discussing it and she made him tell them. She felt like crying but as a small tear began to form and trickle down her cheek Jaune gently wiped it away once more like back when he was in the infirmary.

"Why?" Blake asked.

"Why what?" Jaune asked in turn.

Why are you so nice? You've had so much pain and suffering in your life that you could hate the world for it. But you don't. Why?" Blake asked as she held back her tears.

"There have been times about just going out and killing my father for him leaving me for dead. If I ever see him again i'll be extremely tempted to do so but i'm not going too." Jaune said as he looked at her.

"Why!? He deserves to die for what he did!" Yang yelled.

"I made a promise a long time ago to my adoptive father. That one day I would become the hunter he knew I could become and show the Arc family that i'm not a failure, a disgrace, or any of the other things they called me. So even though I would want nothing more then to watch my father beg for his life i'm going to humiliate both him and the whole Arc family by the time i'm done with them." Jaune said.

"Are you... are you serious?" Pyrrah asked.

Dead serious." Jaune said.

Noone said anything else. They were dead silent.

"Well i'm gonna get some air. I'll see you guys later." Jaune said as he left the house.

Blake noticed Daegan was looking at her and he motioned for her to go after him. She did so as Daegan popped his neck and he let his ears out.

"Thats better." Daegan said.

"You can do that whenever?" Ruby asked.

"The ears I can. Not the tail though. It wouldn't be that bad if I couldn't hear everything within a five mile radius. Thats why I don't let them out alot." Daegan said.

"Thats so cool!" Ruby said.

"Yeah and kinda annoying." Daegan said.

Ailie then scratched behind one of his ears and his leg started hitting the ground.

Everyone else started laughing at them as she leaned her head onto his shoulder and he placed his head ontop of hers.

 **~To Jaune~**

Jaune was currently sitting on a bench in one of the many courtyards in Beacon. He let the wind blow threw his hair as he had so many things run threw his mind. Thoughts about the future, the past, the present, but the ones that he couldn't fet out of his mind were about his lovely partner.

The thing that he couldn't stop thinking about the most about her was how soft her lips felt against his and how how beautiful she was. He then shook his head to try and make the thoughts go away while his face flushed red a little.

"Jaune?" Blake said walking up behind him.

Jaune looked back and saw her standing their with a worried look on her face. He motioned for her to sit next to him and she did so.

"Jaune are you okay?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. It's just... my past isn't my favorite topic to talk about." Jaune said as he looked at the ground.

"I know how that feels. Being a former member of a terrorist organization isn't the best subject to talk about." Blake said jokingly.

"Yeah. You know i'm glad you left the White Fang." Jaune said.

"Why?" Blake asked.

"Because I never would have met you if you hadn't." Jaune said.

Blake blushed a little but it quickly faded.

"Jaune i'm sorry." Blake said.

"Sorry for what?" Jaune asked.

"I'm sorry for making you tell me about your scars. I'm sorry about putting you in harms way all the time. And i'm also sorry for what happened last night. I got caught up in the moment and I couldn't control myself. I just..." Blake said with a red face as Jaune looked her in her amber eyes with his azure blue eyes.

"Blake you have nothing to apologize for. I should have told you all that stuff from the beggining. And besides... I enjoyed that kiss. So much I didn't even have a nightmare last night." Jaune said.

"R-Really?" Blake asked as she gradually got closer to him.

"Really." Jaune said as he did the same.

Both of them then closed their eyes and there lips locked together for the second time. Blake as if on instinct sneaked her tongue into Jaunes mouth and he immediantly accepted it. Jaune then put his hands on the sides of her face again and pulled her in closer to him. Blake wrapped her arms around his neck

After a while Blake and Jaune part to catch their breath and become transfixed by one anothers eyes. They then leaned close to one another and placed their foreheads together.

"So what does this mean?" Blake asked him.

"Thats up to you. If you want to be with me I would gladly abligue you. But if thaats not the case then I understand." Jaune said.

Blake then immediantly grabbed him and kissed him again with as much pent up passion as she could.

"Does that answer your question?" Blake asked.

"You could say that. So... are there any crazy ex-boyfriends I should worry about?" Jaune asked as he wrapped his arm around her.

"No. Well... no not really." Blake said as she placed her head on his shoulder.

Jaune looked at her then he laughed a little and put his head ontop of hers.

 **~to the forest by the Aedus family house~**

Alexzander Arc examined the spot where he and Jaune once trained years ago before they were ambushed. The spot where Jaune layed had not been disturbed and the blood was dried and seeped into the ground staining it perminately. He then stood up and exmined the area.

"If Jaune did survive he couldn't have gotten far away from there woods." Alex said as he climbed a tree to examine the area.

He saw nothing accept a small house just outside the forest limits that seemed to still be inhabited. Strange that the grimm seemed to ignore it but he didn't care right now. He quickly decended from his vantage point and quickly made his way to the house.

He made his way their and walked up to the house aand knocked on the door. A woman about 5'10" answered the door. She wore a white shirt and skirt, that matched her snow white hair, and her wolf ears and tail.

"Can I help you?" she asked only slightly opening the door.

"Yes. I'm looking for a boy who would be about 17 now. He has blonde hair and blue eys like me. Have you ever seen someone who fits that description?" Alex asked.

"Who is he?" she asked.

"He's my son." Alex answered.

The woman then closed the door and Alex heard her call her husband. He then heard someone walk toward th door and grab the door knob.

"Back away from the door." a mans voice said.

Alex did so and a man who was about 6'5" the same height as him walked out with his back turned to him and closed the door behind him. He wore a black short sleaved shirt and dark blue pants and as he turned to face him Alex saw his blood red eyes and a scar over his right eye.

"Da...Darian? Is that you?" Alex asked.

"What do you want ?" Darian asked in response.

"I thought you were dead." Alex said.

"If it wasn't for Danilah I probably would be. Now answer my question." Darian said.

"I'm looking for my son. He disapeared around here nine years ago. Do you know anything about him that could help me find him?" Alex asked.

"I know a few things. I know he didn't disapear you left him to die in that forest. I know you left your son your own flesh and blood in the middle if a grimm infested forest to be eaten by Beowolves. I know I found a boy covered in his own blood lying on the ground half dead with his father nowhere nearby. Thats what I know Alex." Darian said.

Alex took a fe steps back. Not just from Darian saying but from the amount of bloodlust he was amitting at the time. It was literally pushing him back just from the shear pressure of it. It scared the shit out of Alex to be perfectly honest.

"Do.. do you know where he is?" Alex asked.

"Your son Jaune Arc died in those woods that day Alex. But my son Jaune Aedus on that day he was born." Darian said.

"Where is he Darian? Where is he?!" Alex yelled as he flared his aura.

"Even if I told you it wouldn't matter Alex. He is not the same boy you raised and then left to die. He's stronger, more lethal, and he knows nothing but hate towards you." Darian said.

Alex then lunged forward in a rage and tried to punch Darian but it was easily blocked.

"You! You turned my son against me!" Alex yelled.

"You did that to yourself!" Darian yelled at him.

Danilah then came out to see what the commotion was all about and found Alex looking at her with eyes wide. Darian had a curious look on his face and then Alex then turned back to Darian with a look of surprise.

"You married a Faunus?! You've had a kid haven't you?!" Alex asked as he looked at Darian and Danilah with rage in his eyes.

Darian recognized those eyes. They were the eyes of the kind of people who hate both humans and Faunus being together and what is born from their union.

"You're one of them!" Darian said with wide eyes as he kicked Alex in the gut and sent him flying back.

Danilah stood next to Darians side as he watched his former friend roll on the ground trying to catch his breathe from getting the wind getting knocked out of him.

"You should be... ashamed of yourself." Alex said trying to catch his breathe.

"Why? Because I choose to be with the woman I love? Because I refuse to bleive societys bullshit on human and faunus shouldn't be together? Get the fuck off my lawn before I roast you alive!" Darian yelled as fire began to surround him and walk towards him.

"Mark my words Darian... i'm gonna make you regret this." Alex said before he walked off while holding his stomach in pain.

Danilah slowly inched forward towards Darian trying to calm him down.

Darian looked back at her and after seeing her worried expression he immediantly calmed down and hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself." Darian said.

"It's alright Darian i'm not mad at you. But what are we going to do now? He knows about us and Jaune. What are we going to do?" Danilah asked.

"I need to go to Beacon. I need to warn Daegan and Jaune." Darian said as he went inside and put on his hunters coat and grabbed his weapons.

"Umm your not going alone." Danilah said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Danilah..." Darian began to say but was then pulled into a kiss by his lovely wife.

She then cut it off and looked him in his eyes.

"We made a vow remember? That no matter what, no matter what happens..." Danilah said waiting for him to finish her sentance.

"...we would always be together. No matter what. I'm never gonna win an argument against you are I?" Darian asked.

"Nope." Danilah said as she got into her old fighting gear and grabbed her weapon.

Darian then went and grabbed a small brief case from the basement and took it with him.

Danilah also went into the boys rooms and grabbed two large cases and brought them with her.

"Ready partner?" Darian asked her.

"Always." Danilah said as they left the house.


	8. An unwanted Reunion

**AN: Decided to change this since I had a change of heart about something I thought of doing in this chapter. It had nothing to do with the actual story and I doubt anyone will complain I took it out. Back to the story!**

Jaune was having a nightmare. But not his usual ones of him being attacked by grimm. In it he saw Blake either being taken from him or getting killed because of him. He woke up in a sweat once more and saw Blake at his door with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you alright Jaune? I heard you from my room." Blake said.

"I'm alright Blake. Just another nightmare." Jaune said running his hands through his hair.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Blake asked.

"You don't have to worry yourself with me Blake. It was just a dream." Jaune said as he put one his hands on his face and the other back to his side.

"Do you... do you want me to stay with you?" Blake asked with a red face.

"You don't have to do that." Jaune said as he began to lay back down.

"But I want too. If me being around you stops the nightmares then i'll stay here with you tonight." Blake said as she crawled up next to him.

Jaunes face was flushed bright red as she cradled herself next to him. But he then pulled her closer to him and it took everything to not think naughty thoughts.

'Alright, alright. Just don't think about your girlfriend sleeping next to you. Or the fact shes in a small sexy yukata. NO! STOP!' Jaune thought to himself before he finally went back to sleep again.

~the next morning~

Ruby oddly was the first one to wake up. She went into the hallway and noticed she didn't smell any food like usual. She then noticed that Blakes room door was open and she wasn't in their.

"Oh no!" she said.

She then ran into Weiss' room and woke her up along with everyone else after that by grabbing her whistle and blowing it as loud as she could.

"Ruby what the fuck? I was fucking sleeping!" Yang said with her lit up a little bit.

"Blakes missing!" Ruby yelled.

Everyone then woke up slightly exept Daegan who was half asleep and wasn't really paying attention. The part of him that was awake was paying attention to his partner who was standing next to him. Her hair was a mess, she was wearing a tank-top and sweat pants.

"What?" Ailie asked him.

"You look nice." Daegan said making her blush.

"Hey love birds save it for later! We need to find Blake!" Yang said.

"Weiss go wake up Jaune while we get ready!" Ruby said.

"Why me?!" she yelled.

"Just do it." Daegan said as he went back into his room.

Weiss let out a "HMPH!", as she walked over to Jaunes room and opened the door.

"Hey Aedus wake u-!" Weiss stopped when she saw Jaune shirtless with Blake laying next to him on his bed.

Ruby walked over to see what she was looking at and stopped with her jaw opened wide.

"What the hell is going on in here!?" Weiss yelled as loud as she possibly could waking up both Jaune and Blake in the process.

Everyone then ran over to Jaunes room and saw it and they all had mixed reactions.

Ruby, Ailie, and Pyrrahs faces were slightly red as thought of what they were doing ran threw their minds.

Yang was trying to contain her laughter and quickly took a picture of the two of them before they could do anything.

Daegan and Ren were too tired to care so they just went back to their rooms and went back to sleep.

Nora didn't know what was so wrong and just tilted her head in confusion.

Blake shot up instantly realizing the situation she and Jaune were in and tried to explain what happened but before she could a shot goes off that goes threw Jaunes wall that goes right next all of them.

"You close that fucking door and go the fuck back to bed before I shoot again. And this time I won't miss." Jaune said in a tired voice.

Ruby quickly grabbed the doorknob and slammed the door closed.

Blake looked at Jaune as he slumped back down and went back to sleep since it was only 5:30. She smiled and snuggled her way into his arms again and went back to sleep aswell.

 **~Later that day in the mess hall~**

Jaune was eating his food when he noticed that he was being staired at by a few of the girls at his table.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't what us! You know what you did!" Weiss said.

"Hey you shouldn't barge into my room in the morning. I am not a morning person." Jaune said.

Daegan and Ren started to chuckle at his cluelessness and Weiss and Yang had a face that basically said,'Is he serious?'

Blake laughed a little and looked at them.

"We didn't do anything. Jaune had a nightmare last night so I offered to stay with him so he wouldn't have another." Blake said.

"And it worked." Jaune said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Blake giigled a little and the rest looked at them with eyes wide. They never expected Blake Belladonna to giggle like she just did. Like a giddy school girl.

Daegan was currently listening to a song on his and gave Ren one of his ear-buds so he could listen to it along with him. The two of them then similtaniously started moving their heads in rythm of the music.

"This songs awesome! Whats it called?" Ren asked.

"Dead in Ditches by Hollywod Undead." Daegan said.

"Clan ANA! Report to the front office immediantly!" Ozpin said over the intercom. (Aedus, Nikos, and Aedus if you wanted to know.)

They made their way there but Daegan and Jaune could feel something in the air and with his wolf like features Daegan could smell a familiar scent but he ignored it.

They arrived at the fron building to find two people one clad in all black and the other in white. They were instantly recognized by both Jaune and Daegan.

"Mom! Dad!" they both yelled.

Everyone eyed the two adults that stood before them. The man greatly resembled Daegan and the woman they couldn't really see her face since she had a hood over her face.

"I should have known they were yours Darian. They are alot you in many ways." Ozpin said as he walked up to them.

"That they are." Darian said.

"Wait. Darian? Where do I know that name?" Weiss asked herself and everyone else.

"Darian? Darian Aedus?! The Black Dragon!?" Pyrrah asked.

"I see my reputation proceeds me." Darian said.

"Your the son of the Black Dragon?!" Ailie asks Daegan.

"Yeah. Did I forget to mention that? Sorry." Daegan said as he scratched the back of her head.

"Must have just slipped the mind." Jaune said obviously joking.

"Whos your mom?" Blake asked.

Danilah then takes the hood off of her head and showed her ears and her tail started wagging.

Blake instantly recognized her and almost fell to her knees. Her mouth was agape and she couldn't beleave her eyes.

"Your... your Danilah Faolatina! The White Wolf!" Blake yelled.

"I was once called that yes. And who might you be if I may ask?" Danilah asked as she looked at Blake holding hands with Jaune.

"Oh! My name is Blake Belladonna! Nice to meet you!" Blake said.

"Shes also my girlfriend." Jaune said as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

Danilah smiled but then she picked up a scent with her dog nose. She then walked to Blake and gently pulled off her bow revealing her cat ears.

"I thought I smelled a cat. Your alot like your father Jaune." Danilah said as she smiled at Blake.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Jaune said as he kissed Blake on the cheek.

Blake giggled as he did so and evryone smiled at them. Jaune then noticed the case Darian was carrying.

"Is that..?" Jaune began to ask.

Darian turned the case around and opened it to reveal Jaunes new weapon. It was 13 milimeter long pistol that had a special feature. Jaune could pour his aura into it and it would have unlimited ammo. He can also enhance its firing capability by 10 if he enhances it even more with his aura. When Ruby saw it she started drooling.

"Its beautiful Jaune! That pistol could take down anything!" Ruby said as she threw her hands into the air.

"Pistol? Rubes this isn't a pistol. Its a hand cannon." Jaune said as he holstered it and smiled at her.

"Here you two! You forgot these back at the house when you left." Danilah said.

Daegan and Jaunes faces lighted up as they grabbed the cases and opened them to show two guitars. Daegans was black with red flames on it and Jaunes was white with yellow flames on it.

"Now that you have had your little reunion I need to know why your here Darian. And why you've decided to come back from the dead." Ozpin said.

"Alexzander Arc... He showed up at my home and was looking for his son who supposedly disapeared nine years ago. He found me and Danilah and he became enraged at the realization of what it meant and I fear he might come here after my sons." Darian said.

"Why would he come after them? Unless he's..." Ozpin began to say.

"Yeah Oz I figured it out too. He's a member of the Black Talons. Or atleast one of the last members." Darian said.

"The Black Talons? What are they?" Weiss asked.

"It was the equivalent to the White Fang if all the members were humans. Only they were dedicated to human supremecy and the eradication of relations between humans and faunus." Ozpin said.

"What happened to them?" Ren asked.

"I hunted down and killed every single one of them. Well atleast I thought I did." Darian said.

"So what do you propose we do?" Ozpin asks.

"Do what indeed?" Alexzander said as he walked up with eight other people.

Everyone looked back in shock and with eyes wide. Daegan stepped infront of Jaune and his eyes turned red as he looks at the man who he had heard of for so many years but hoped he'd never meet.

Darian walked up and put his arminfront of Daegan telling him not to do it. Daegan calms down and backs off.

"Why are you here Alex?" Darian asked.

"You know why i'm here Darian. I want my son." Alexzander said.

Jaune dosen't move. He keeps his back turned and grabs Blakes hand.

Blake looks at him and sees a paine expression on his face and intertwines her fingers with his.

"Jau...Jaune? Is that you?" Marina asks.

Jaune slightly turns his head and looks at his little sister in her eyes. What she saw wasn't the brother she once played with but a completely different person altogether. He then turns his head back around and he begins to walk away.

"Jaune Miles Arc! You come here this instant!" Alexzander yelled.

Something inside Jaune snapped. Not enought for him to want to kill his father but enough to tell him off infront of everyone. He looks at Blake and she instantly knew what he was thinking as he let her hand go and turned around.

"Don't you dare call me that name." Jaune said.

"That is your name. Your true name! Why do you deny it?" Alexzander asked.

"Why did you leave me to die in that forest?" Jaune asked.

Alex's eyes widened at the question. He had secretly hoped that Jaune would have no memory of that day and was just lied to by Darian but he now realizes that wasn't the case.

"Alex? Whats he talking about?" Marietta asked.

"Jaune didn't run away Marie. Alex left him to die in that forest after he was severely injured by grimm." Darian said.

"You... you lied to me. You told me he ran away from you and you could never find him!" Marietta yelled.

"Whats it matter to you? You never cared about me in the first place so why start now?" Jaune asked.

Marietta looked at him with fear and shock in her eyes.

"What... what are you talking about?" she asked.

"When I was eight years old I overheard a conversation you and him were having. I heard you call me all kinds of things. You called me a failure, a disgrace, unworthy of the Arc name. Who I am now is proof that you were sadly mistaken." Jaune said.

"Jaune I...I.." Marietta started to say with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Whatever you have to say is nine years too late. The Jaune you knew died in a pool of his own blood in a forest filled with grimm as his father left him to be grimm bait. On that day Jaune Arc died. And Jaune Aedus was born." Jaune said.

He then turned back around and gently grabbed Blakes hand again and began to walk away with her, Daegan, and Ailie. Everyone else followed after them.

"Jaune wait!" Alex said as he tried to run after him.

He was then cut off by Darian and Ozpin and was unable to get passed.

"He dosen't belong with you Darian! He belongs with his family!" Alex yelled.

"He can decide that for himself Alexander. Besides your not stepping another foot towards my son. You Black Talon piece of shit." Darian said as fire began to surround him.

Everyone else started to back up as the flames grew more intense and began to scorch the ground. Alex flared his aura in an attempt to counter the flames but it was useless. Darian punched Alexzander in his face and sends him flying into a tree and leaves a fist shaped burn mark on his cheek.

Alex rolls around on the ground trying to put out the flames but to everyones surprise not only was the fire not lighting the grass on fire but the wound seemed to be burning something onto his cheek. When it was done the word "Traitor" was burned onto the side of Alex's face.

"Now everyone can see you for what you truly are. Leave now before I turn you into a pile of ashes Alexzander and if you try to do this again there will be nothing but cinders when i'm done." Darian said as he walked back to Danilah put his arm around her and walked to the air-field.

Marietta helped Alex back to his feet and back the way they came as their daughters watched Jaune walk away hand in hand with Blake with a smile on his face. They then turned around and followed their parents.

 **~Later that day~**

Jaune was sitting on his bed thinking bout all that had transpired. He clenched his fist to contain his anger as the memories of both his father acting as if he knew nothing and of that day nine years ago flood his mind all at once. The pain, the rage, the hate, all of it. He then hears someone knocking on his door.

"Come in!" Jaune said.

Blake then enters the room, closes the door behind her, and sits next to him.

"Jaune you gonna be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah i'll be alright. Just dealing with alot of shit right now is all." Jaune said.

Blake then leaned her head onto his shoulder and he put his ontop of hers.

"You know i'm here for you if you need me right?" she asked him.

"I know. And that goes double for me." Jaune said.

Blake then turned his head to face hers and after she did so she kissed him. They then broke it off but then immediantly went back to making out. Jaune fell back on his bed as Blake fell down with him and hugged his chest with her own. As if on instinct Jaunes hands found there way to Blakes sides as her found there way under his shirt. She purred as she felt his well toned chest and his hands on her hips.

They then broke it off and Blake layed down ontop of him. Jaune wrapped his arms around her and drifted to sleep. Blake soon followed his lead and pulled a blanket over the two of them.

"Goodnight Jaune." Blake whispered as she drifted off into unconciousness.


	9. Jaune and Blake go on a Date

Jaune wakes up and feels something on his chest. He looks and sees that Blake was still clinging to him. He smiles as he gently pets her head and kisses her foarhead. He manages to slither his way out of her embrace abd make his way down to the living room to find Ren and Daegan watching TV.

"Sup guys!" Jaune said as he hopped over the coach and sat down on it.

"Nothin much. Watchin some tv. What about you?" Daegan asked.

"Just got up. Blakes still asleep though." Jaune said.

"You gonna ask her to the dance?" Ren asked.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about the dance. I am now. What about you two?" Jaune asked.

"As far as I know Ailies not goin with anybody so I might ask her. What about you Ren?" Daegan asked.

"Oh me. I'm probably just gonna go by myself or I might just not go." Ren said.

"Why don't you ask Nora?" Jaune asked.

"...What?" Ren asked.

"Nora. Ask her if she wants to go with you. The twwo of you seem to like eachother anyway so why the fuck not." Jaune said.

"I don't know. Its true that I have cared for Nora ever since we were kids but I don't know if she would ever feel the same." Ren said.

"If you don't try you'll never know for certain Ren." Jaune said as he took a drink of his soda.

"So whats the plan for today?" Ren asked as he tried to change the subject.

"Well I was plannin on taking Blake to the movies today. Shes been wanting the movie of her favorite book." Jaune said.

"You mean that smut book she reads when she thinks noones looking?" Ren asked.

"That be it." Jaune said.

"The commercials for that damn thing have been everywhere! I can't go on my scroll without an add or commercial popping up about it!" Daegan said.

"Yeah but how did you get the tickets? I heard it was sold out." Ren said.

"I have my ways my friend." Jaune said.

"You got Matt to get you them didn't you?" Daegan asked.

"...Yes." Jaune said.

"Who?" Ren asked.

"Our cousin Matt on my dads side is the manager of the movie theator in Vale. Thats how he got the tickets." Daegan said.

"Oh. Okay." Ren said.

The others then started to walk down the steps to join the guys. Blake took the seat next to Jaune, Nora sat next to Ren, and Ailie sat next to Daegan.

"Mornin sleepin beauty." Jaune said as he placed a kiss on Blakes forehead.

"Get a room you two." Yang said.

"Have some decency." Weiss said.

"Were in the living room aren't we?" Blake said.

Yang and Weiss both got a little annoyed by the two of them as the others tried not to laugh at the sight.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Jaune asked Blake.

"I wanted to go see that new Ninjas of love movie but its sold out." Blake said as she sulked down in depression.

Jaune put his arm around her and pulled her close. He then showed her two small pieces of paper in his hand. She eyed them for a second before her eyes widened with both shock and utter joy. She grabbed them out of his hand to make sure they weren't fake and sqealed as she held them for everyone to see.

"Are those...?" Ruby asked.

"...tickets to Ninjas of Love?" Pyrrah asked.

"Yep." Jaune said as Blake was still speechless.

"Jaune! Where did you get these?!" Blake asked.

"I had to get ahold of some of the members of my family. They had to pull some stings but they were able to get them for us. So when do you wanna go?" Jaune asked.

"Lets go now!" Blake yelled.

"Do you want us to go in out pajamas?" Jaune asked.

"Oh umm uhh... no." Blake said.

Jaune chuckled as he and Blake got up and went to change into their normal apparel. Daegan who was already in his regular clothes went outside and told the others he was going to fly into Vale and get some stuff and for them not to wait on him. As he did so Jaune came down with Blake and they left the house and headed for the air-strip leaving everyone else to do... whatever it is they did on saturdays.

"So Ailie... you and Daegan made out yet?" Yang asked.

"Eep!" Ailie said as her face got redder and a smile formed on Yangs face.

 **~a little while later in Vale~**

Jaune and Blake were driving to the movie theater in Jaunes car. Blake was so excited she could barely contain it. Jaune was happy that she was happy and that he could spend some time with her alone. More then they already do. They pulled up to the parking lot and Jaune got out and went and opened Blakes door for her. She took his hand that he offered and the two of them walked up to the theator hand in hand.

As the did so a man in a uniform waved at Jaune and Jaune waved back as the two walked toward one another and pulled one another into hug.

"How you been?" the man asked.

"Pritty good considering. You get it done?" Jaune asked.

"Jaune. Bro. Its me were talkin bout." the guy said as he crossed his arms.

"Whats going on?" Blake asked confused.

"Blake this is my cousin Matt. He's the manager of the theator." Jaune said.

"Jaune pulled in alot of favors for this. I hope you enjoy your movie." Matt said as he opened the door and the two of them walked to their movie.

When they entered the room their was only two seats next o one another in the center of the room and all the others were folded and put by the wall.

"What the..?" Blake questioned.

"I got Matt to make sure the only two who get to see this movie today are you and me." Jaune said.

"What did you do to get him to do this?" Blake asked.

"I called in _**alot**_ of favors he owed me. This is the least he could do. Now my lovely kitty cat please take your seat as I go get us some snacks." Jaune said as he went to the snack bar.

Blake sat down in one of the chairs and waited for Jaune to come back. She watched the previews to the movies that showed all the upcoming movies including a X-Ray and Vav movie. After about three minutes Jaune came back with two drinks, a large popccorn, and alot of candy.

"Ready?" Jaune asked her.

Blake nodded to signal that she was and the movie started rolling.

 **~to Daegan~**

The sun began to set as Daegan began investigating another killing that had been on the news. Usually Jaune was the one to do this but he was preocuppied. Daegan walked into what was Tuskons book store and found a large amount of blood on the ground aswell as blood spatter on the ceiling and the back wall.

'Whoever killed this guy has got to be really strong to do this much damage. It was probably one quick attack to his skull but what could have caused this much blood to get everywhere?' Daegan questioned.

He then looked outside to make sure noone was looking into the building as his wolf faetures emerged and he started using them to try and identify who the murderer might be.

'If I can identify what the killer smells like or what their clothes smell like I should be able to follow the scent back to the source.' Daegan thought.

Daegan then began to examine the crime scene more then before. He smelled large amounts of blood, he could smell three people who were in the store. One was the victim Tuskon, one human female, and one male human. Daegans eyes turned red as he examined the floor and found a shoe print that was covered in blood that appeared to be right infront of Tuskons body and the shoe didn't seem to step in blood prier to being step down again to make this print.

'The killers foot could be the murder weapon but there are plenty of people in Vale huntsman and huntress alike that can kill someone with a single kick. And for there to be this much blood the kick must have been amplified by something but what?' Daegan asked himself.

Dagan then picked up another scent. Gunpowder. Or atleast something similar. Daegan walked over to the wall and found the remains of a dust shell casing usually used in weapons like Yangs gauntlets.

'Whoever this guy was he seems to have a weapon similar to Yangs. But this isn't enough to find whoever did this. If only their was more to examine. Maybe some of the thugs in this town can tell me more about this.' Daegan thought as his wolf features disapeared and he sneakily left the building and climbed to the roof.

"Time to go huntin." Daegan said as he pulled his hood over his head and began to run across the rooftops while rain began to poor down.

 **~back to Jaune and Blake~**

Jaunes face was scarlet as Blake was at the edge of her seat as the movie finally ended. He never felt more awkward then he was right now as he and his girlfriend just got done watching what was basically a porn movie.

'What the hell did I just watch.' Jaune thought to himself.

"They had to end it on a cliffhanger didn't they?!" Blake yelled as she stood up with her hands pointed towards the screen.

Jaune stood up with his face still red and grabbed his trash and walked over to the trash can and dropped it in. Blake followed him and did the same as they then left the room.

"So how was the movie?" Matt asked.

"Shut-up Matt." Jaune said.

Matt laughed as Blake giggled at Jaune and how red his face was. They then headed for the door and made it into the car.

"Jaune are you okay?" Blake asked as he cranked the car.

"Yeah its just... I didn't expect that to be in the movie." Jaune said as he got onto the road.

Blake then had an idea pop into her head.

"Hey Jaune pull over here." Blake said.

"If you say so." Jaune said as he did so and pulled into an empty lot infront of an old hotel.

"Okay so why'd you want me to-!" Jaune was cut off when Blake smuthered his lips with her soft ones.

Jaune quickly shut his eyes and pulled Blake closer towards himself and wrapped his arms around her lower back as he undid both his and her seat-belts so the could get closer.

Blakes lips pried Jaunes open and slithered her tongue into his mouth and she began to explore every inch of his mouth as she purred in splendor and pleasure.

Jaune opened his eyes and reached up to her bow and he gently undid h it to reveal her cat ears. He then began to gently scratch behind one of them as his other hand began to run through her hair.

Blake purred even more as he did so and put her head affectionately next to his and purred like a cat as someone petted it.

Jaune then cupped her chin and planted another kiss on her lips before he placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her close to his chest.

"Blake I actually have something i've been meaning to ask you." Jaune said.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"Would you do me the honar of going to the dance with me?" Jaune asked as the two of them looked into one anothers eyes.

Blakes eyes shot open wide and she pulled his face forward and planted a firey kiss on his lips once more.

"Yes! I would love too!" Blake told him.

"Well now that thats settled how bout we get you home?" Jaune said.

"Alright. The last dust plane should be leaving in a bit so we should hurry." Blake said as she got back into her seat and fixed her disshoveled hair.

"Right." Jaune said as he went to crank the car back up.

Unfortunately though the car was out of fuel as they were sitting in it for about fifteen minutes making out.

"Well... shit." Jaune said as both he and Blake got out the car.

Jaune popped the hood to look at how much fuel was in it and it was basically empty.

"So what now?" Blake asked.

"I need to run to the nearest dust shop for some fuel. But the problem is the closest one is in the middle of town." Jaune said as he put the hood back down.

"Well atleast its not raining." Blake said.

Then it started to poor down rain.

Jaune looked at her with a smile on his face as his blonde hair covered his eyes only to be met with a gaze that was saying, "Not. One. Word."

Jaune took off his jacket and gave it to Blake as the two of them went to the hotel and went into the office.

"We should be good in here." Jaune said.

"Were gonna miss our flight though." Blake said as she wrapped the jacket around herself trying to keep warm.

"We can head back in the morning. Lets just get a room so we can get some sleep tonight." Jaune said.

Jaune went over to the counter and got a key from the manager. The two of them then went to a room on the bottom floor. When they entered the room they found that there was only one bed which they were fine with but the thing that made them uncomfortable was the fact the room was decorated with hearts and the bed was in the shape of one aswell.

"Remind me to beat that manager tomorrow." Jaune said.

"Noted." Blake said as she went to tne bed and turned the tv on.

Jaune went to a chair and slumped down into it as water dripped from his hair onto the floor. He pulls out his scroll and sends a message to Ren telling him whats happened and for him to tell the others. He then messaged Daegan and asked him how things were going to which Daegan replied he was still working on it.

Jaune then went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel and dried his hair with it then motioned for Blake to take it. She did so and dried her hair and when she was done her hair was in a frizzy mess.

"I hate it when this happens." Blake said.

"I don't care what you look like. Your still beautiful in my eyes." Jaune said with a smile.

Blakes face heated up in response and she ran her finger through her jumbled up hair. Jaune walked over to her and put his forehead up to hers and then Blake pulled him into another make out session on the bed.

 **~several hours later~**

Jaune woke up in a darkened room with Blake laying next to him. He silently got up and went to the window and saw Daegan pulling up on his bike with a thing of fuel.

Jaune grabbed his shirt and his jacket and headed outside to meet him leaving Blake still sleeping in the bed. He walked up to Daegan and they did there secret hand shake as Daegan gave Jaune the fuel.

"So how was the movie?" Daegan asked.

Jaune looked up at his smiling face and felt like punching him in the gut but decided not too. He just turned to his car and fueled it up completely and then closed the hood of the car.

"Thanks Daegan. I appreciate it." Jaune said.

"Don't mention it. By the way I found out some stuff about that murder in that book store." Daegan said.

"What'd you find out?" Jaune asked.

"The guy Tuskon was killed by a hunters weapon. From what I can tell its similar to Yangs weapon but I think its on his foot rather then on his hands. I found evidence that there was more then one person there when it happened aswell." Daegan said.

"You find anything else out?" Jaune asked.

"I couldn't find anyone who had any info on the murder. We should probablu keep our ears to the ground." Daegan said.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked surprising the two of them.

They quickly turned around and saw her in her normal clothes looking at them waiting for them to answer.

"How much did you hear?" Jaune asked.

"Everything. Why are you investigating the murder of that book shop owner?" Blake asked.

"Because we want to find the ones responsible." Daegan said.

"Why? Unless you two are..." Blake began to say.

"were the ones who have been killing all the thugs and gang members in the city lately. They think its just one person but we've been working together on it." Jaune said.

"So what do you need to learn?" Blake asked.

"Where the person who killed him is so we can end him. He's probably a hunter by the way Tuskon was killed though." Daegan said.

"You should talk to Yang. She knows people and could probably help you out with your info." Blake said.

"Alright. We can get her and the others to come in tomorrow and help us out but we need to keep this just in the clan." Jaune said.

"Sounds like a plan." Daegan said.

"Fine with me." Blake said.

"Now lets get some sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow." Jaune said as he walked back towards the hotel room with Blake as Daegan rode off on his bike.


	10. Clash in Vale!

Jaune woke up to the sound of someone beating on the door to his and Blakes hotel room. He quickly got up, grabbed his shirt, and opened the door to find the others in their usual apparel.

"Whats up boss man!" Nora yelled.

"Hey guys. When did you get here?" Jaune asked.

"About an hour ago. Daegan messaged us about what happened so whats the plan?" Yang asked.

"Lets wait for him to get back first. And you can tell your friends looking at my car they can come in too." Jaune said as he walked towards the managers office.

"Jaune? Where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"To take care of some buisness." Jaune said.

Everyone went into the room and found Blake getting up out of the heart shaped bed in her usual clothes. She looked at them with eyes wide as they could hear in the distance thrashing and yelling in the main office.

"You look like you had fun Blake!~" Yang said.

Blakes face reddened a bit but it quickly disapeared as Jaune walked back into the room and sat down on the bed.

"What was that noise?" Weiss asked.

"And why are your knuckles red?" Pyrrah asked.

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to." Jaune said.

He then pointed to the guy with blue hair and asked him, " Who are you?"

"Names Neptune. I'm on Suns team and he dragged me along on this little mission of yours." Neptune said.

"Hey the more the marrier. Just get comfortable Daegan should be here any minute now." Jaune said.

As he said that Daegan walked in with a little blood on his face and on his hands.

"what happened to you?!" Weiss asked.

"Some guy tried to take my wallet. So I smashed my fist into his face and left him for the cops after I broke his nose. And his left arm. And a few of his ribs. And maybe one of his legs. And possibly...-" he was cut off when Jaune raised his hand and signaled him to stop as everyone else eyed him.

"We get it. Did you find anything else out?" Jaune asked.

"I found out that theres gonna be a rally for new members of the White Fang happening later tonight. But I couldn't find anything out about the murder. We could possibly get some of the White Fang members to tell us what they know if we infiltrate the rally." Daegan said.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Weiss asked.

"Simple. Me, Blake, and Sun over here will go in on our own and if we find anything out well contact you. Hopefully with good news and not bad." Daegan said.

"And how are you planning on getting in? Your not a faunus." Neptune said.

Daegan looked at him as his wolf features appeared and Neptunes eyes grew wide.

"I forgot to tell you that he could do that. My bad bro." Sun said.

"So whats the plan Jaune?" Daegan asked.

"Alright. Yang, me, and Neptune will head to her source of info while you, Blake, and Sun infiltrate that rally. Ruby! You, Pyrrah, Ailie and Weiss can go do whatever you want to do. Ren and Nora you two tail Daegans team and assist if they need it. Just stay out of trouble. And try not to get killed." Jaune said.

"Sounds good! Oh Jaune I brought your weapons that you left back at the house!" Ruby said as she opened a bag to show all of their weapons.

Jaune grabbed Blackout and his twin pistols. Blake grabbed Gambol Shroud and placed it on her back. And Daegan grabbed his black katana and his single black pistol.

Jaune kissed Blake on her forehead as he got in his car and drove off with Yang and Neptune. Daegan hugged Ailie before putting his helmet on and going with Blake and Sun.

 **~to Jaune~**

Jaune and Neptune walked behind Yang as she walked up to the doors of Juniors night club. The two bouncers on the outside of the club ran inside and closed the door and they could hear people yelling behind the door.

"So what now?" Neptune asked.

Yang then punched the door and it exploded.

"That." Jaune said.

Neptune trailed after the two of them with eyes wide in surprise. After he got in he came across a group of twins who scoffed at him as he tried to flirt with them.

Jaune went nd sat down at a table as Yang went and got some info out of Junior. While he did so Neptune came and sat next to him.

"So what do you think were gonna find here?" Nepyune asked.

"Hopefully something we can use to help us in some way no matter how small. Just hope Yang can find something out from that guy." Jaune said as he messaged the others on his scroll.

Yang then walked over and slammed her fist into the table in rage.

"He didn't know anything!" Yang said.

"I figured as much. Lets just hope the others can find somethin." Jaune said.

 **~to Daegan~**

Daegan along with Blake and Sun put on grimm masks as they walked up to the rally.

"So grimm masks huh? Why are we wearing these?" Sun asked.

"To blend in. And so if anyone from that day at the docks dosen't recognize us if thay are here." Blake said.

"But why grimm masks?" Sun asks.

"The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us so we chose to dawn the faces of monsters." Blake said as she took off her bow and put the mask on.

"Thats... kinda dark." Daegan said as he put the mask on.

"So is the guy who started it." Blake said as they entered the rally.

They entered the building and found the rally leader standing next to a guy dressed in a silver coat, and was wearing a hood over his head that hid his face. He didn't have any features that marked him as a faunus but that didn't matter right now. The rally leader then gestured to the side of the stage as none other then Roman Torchwhick.

Blakes ears went up and she reached for her sword but was stopped by Daegan who shook his head at her telling her to not do anything stupid. She slowly lowered her hand as Roman showed the crowed the new robot that he had aquired from Atlas.

The guy in silver noticed it and went over to Roman and told his something in his ear.

Roman then looked over at the three of them and signaled for the gaurds to grab them.

"Well cats out of he bag now." Sun said.

Daegan and lake turned to look at him to show him how unamused they were.

"My bad." Sun said.

Blake then grabbed her sword and put it into its pistol form and shot the power box and cut the lights for the whole building.

The three of them then jumped out of a window and began running away from Torchwhick and Silver who began to chase them across the city.

Blake then sent out a message to everyone else to come help them as they ran past Juniors night club and they went onto the highway. Blake and Sun continued to run and get chased by Roman as Daegan landed on an 18 wheeler and Silver cut his path off of escape.

"Going somewhere?" Silver said as he grabbed the hilt of his sword on his belt.

Daegan eyed him as his wolf features disappeared and he grabbed his katana.

The two of them then rushed one another and began to clash ontop of the truck.

Daegan slashed horizontally and then threw a punch at Silvers face.

Silver blocked the sword with his own and then dodged the punch and then kicked Daegan in the face.

Daegan stumbled back and wiped the blood that was coming out of his mouth away. He then stood up and fired five shots at Silver.

Silver twirled his sword and deflected the bullets. He then ran and jumped and slashed downward at Daegan.

Daegan barely dodged the slash and part of the truck got slashed off and got sent into oncoming traffic. Daegan started jumping from car to car with Silver hot on his tail.

Silver pulled his sleeve up to reveal a grappling hook that he then shot at Daegan and pulled him closer towards him. He grabbed Daegan by the throat and slammed him through the highway and down to the ground where Daegan made a human sized crator.

Daegan coughed up blood as Silver stomped on his chest and increased the size of the crator.

Silver then stabbed his sword into Daegans left shoulder effectivly pinning him in place.

Daegan grunts in pain as blood begins to poor out his shoulder. He trries to reach for his sword but Silver kicks it away from him.

"Your that brat who kicked me in the gut at the docks aren't you?" Silver said.

"So glad you remember me." Daegan said as he placed his free hand on the ground.

Silver then steps on Deagans arm that was stabbed into the ground and breaks it in two places.

Daegan grunted in pain and grinded his teeth together to stop him from yelling.

"I know some people who would pay me a large amount of lien if I were to bring you too them being what you are." Silver said with a smile under his hood.

"Sorry to disapoint but i'm not some trophy for you." Daegan said as spikes of earth shot up out of the ground and were aimed at Silver.

One of the spikes grazed Silvers face and took off his hood, while another hit him on his side and made a small cut.

"It seems you've still got some fight left in you. And i'm having too much fun fighting you that i'd let someone else have the pleasure of taking your head." Silver said as he held out his hand and his sword pulled itself out from Daegans arm and went back to his hand and he put his hood back over his face.

Daegan clenched his shoulder as more blood began to poor out of it and his shoulder and stained his coat and his arm hung limply at his side.

'Damnit. I can't move my arm. I really wish i had Jaunes healing aura right now.' Daegan thought to himself as he positioned himself to fight.

Jaune was driving as fast as he possibly could towards Blake and Daegans location. He came across Ailie as he drove and picked her up and drove with all speed towards the others. They soon came upon a giant pil up with a giant mech suit running after seven people.

Ailie rolled down her window and pulled out her sniper rifle and began to fire at Romans mech suit. She was able to get a few good shots in but was then bounced out of the car when Jaune had to swerve out of the way of a hole in the road. She fell out of the car and found Daegan fighting Silver and was getting the shit kicked out of him. She positioned herself with her sniper rifle and began to open fire on Silver.

Silver who was pushing Daegan up against a concrete wall had to jump oit of the way of all the bullets and focus his attention on her while Daegan slumped to his knees and tried to get back up.

Ailie then switched her sniper rifle into her bow staff and charged Silver and began to just unload on him like there was no tomorrow.

Daegan was stunned. Never before had he seen his partner fight with such furousity. He smiled as he used his sword to push himself to his feet and charged in aswell.

Ailie then swund her staff at his head and as she did so the tip of her spear jolted out and sliced Silvers hood off aswell as leave a cut on his face.

Daegan then seeing an opportunity kicked him in the gut and into a pillar.

Silver held his stomach in pain as blood flowed down his face. He looked up and caught the eye of Ailie as he locked eyes with her.

Ailie was shocked. Not that she had landed a blow on him that she was fine with. It was who was under the hood that shocked her.

"Br... Brother? Is... Is that you?" Ailie asked as she quivered in shock.

Silver looked at her with a pained face and then looked over at Daegan and locked eyes with him.

Daegan clenched his fist as he staired at his foe and he then found his advesaries hand around his throat and it holding him in the air.

"So your the one who got partnered with my baby sister huh?" Silver said as he pulled his arm back and threw Daegan back into the wall.

Daegans eyes widened even more at him now confirming that the guy choking him was Ailies older brother.

Ailie ran over and tried to get Silver to let go of Daegan but he simply pushed her aside and then threw Daegan towards where the others were fighting Roman.

"Daman! Whats happened to you?!" Ailie asked on the brink of tears.

Daman looked at his sister and without saying another word ran after Daegan. Leaving her to deal with the realization that not only was her long lost brother was alive but that he was also a criminal.

 **~to the others~**

Jaune was chasing after Roman in his car as they jumped off the highway and started fighting underneath it. Jaune decided to do something he saw in a movie once and drove off the side of the overpass and down where everyone else was. He landed his car on its wheels but it took a nasty bump on the way down.

He then got out and saw his team working together along with Yang to take Roman and his robot down. He was rather surprised at all the tequniques they were using.

But when Yang got hit down and seemed to be injured Jaune pulled out his new pistol that his father gave him and aimed for the mech's right arm. He pulled back the trigger and completly destroyed the mechs right arm into scrap metal.

The other looked back at him and saw his smoking barrel and him holding it upward. He was then smacked into by Daegan as he got tossed by Daman.

"Daegan you alright?" Jaune asked as he got up off the ground.

"My arms broke and that guy kicked my ass. So other then that i'm alright." Daegan said.

"If you can still make jokes then you'll be fine." Jaune said as he put Daegans right arm over his shoulder and began to carry him to set him down next to a wall.

He was then kicked in the face by Daman and sent flying back into his car making a huge dent in its hood.

Daman then walked over to Daegan and stomped on the wound on his shoulder making Daegan yell out in pain.

Ren ran up and used his aura infused palms to push Daman off of Daegan as Nora swung Magnhild at his head.

Daman leaned back and dodged the hammer and kicked Nora in her stomach.

Ren then brought out StormFlower and fired at Daman until he needed to reload.

Daman ran as fast as he could to escape the hail of bullets but was clipped by a few causing him to bleed all over his body. As soon as he realized Ren had stopped firing he rushed him with his sword drawn and raised it up to slash downward.

Pyrrah jumped infront of him and blocked the attack with her shield and swung her sword at him only for her strikes to be blocked everytime.

Daman then dodged to the side as Nora shot a grenade at him with her grenade launcher and Rean swung the blades of his guns at his chest.

Jaune then appeared infront of him as he dodged Rens strike and punched him in the face sending him to the ground.

Daman then kicked Jaune in the chest as he jumped up and was shot in the shoulder by Daegan.

"There. Now were even." Daegan said as he put his gun back up and picked his sword back up.

"It would appear so." Daman said as he readied for round three.

But before they could fight Roman called him over to where he and Neo were. He jumped over to them as Nora tried to flatten him into the ground and Ailie ran up to the others.

The two siblings met eyes and Daman looked away before Yang tried to punch them and they vanished.

Daegans arm slumped to his sides as Ailie helped him walk over to the others.

"Well what now? They got away." Yang said.

"Only for a while. For now we need to get Daegan back to Beacon to get his arm looked at. And I think you all deserve some time to relax for a bit." Jaune said.

"Jaune i'm fine really this is noth-!" Daegan was cut off when a surge of pain wnet throughout his body and almost made him double over.

"You were saying." Ailie said.

Everyone began to leave as Jaune looked up to the shattered moon and pondered what the future held.

Blake placed her hand on his shoulder and kissed him on his cheek.

"Were you worried?" Jaune asked her.

"A little." Blake said.

"A little! I drove off the highway!" Jane said.

"I knew you'd be okay." Blake said.

Jaune smirked as he hugged her close and the two of them walked over to his car that he was able to et the dent out of and drove off towards the airport.


	11. The Dance part 1

Daegan was in the infirmary with Ailie and Jaune getting his arm cast and stitched. He let out a few grunts in pain but not enough that the others could really hear. His arm was in a red cast and he had a couple stitches for his shoulder.

"Alright mister Aedus your good to go! Hard to beleave you got this all from a street fight." the doctor said.

"Thanks doc." Daegan said as he got up out of the chair he was in and walked out with Jaune and Ailie.

"You told him you got into a street fight?" Ailie asked.

"Its more beleaveable then what really happened. That and did you forget that Iactually did get into a street fight before arriving at the motel?" Daegan asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Jaune said.

They walked to the library where everyone was and found Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake playing a board game as Nora was sleeping Ren was reading a book, and Pyrrah was reading a comic book.

Jaune walked up and kissed Blake on the cheek startling her a little but not much.

Daegan stood next to the bookshelf with Ailie and looked something up on his scroll while the others talked.

"So you guys got any plans for the dance?" Yang asked Blake and Jaune.

"Were plannin to go if thats what you mean. But i've never been big on actually dancing." Jaune said.

"Oh okay! What about you daegan?" Ruby asked.

"Oh me? I might go. Don't really intend to go with anyone though." Daegan said.

"Really? Why not?" Yang asked.

"Well I have someone in mind but I doubt she'd say yes." Daegan said as he quickly looked at Ailie out of the corner of his eye and then jolted back to his eyes back to his scroll.

This did not go unnoticed by a couple of people however but they didn't do anything in response to it.

"What makes you say that? I'm sure of you asked her she'd say yes." Ailie said.

Daegan looked at her and then back at his scroll and he took a deep breathe.

"Ailie would you-!" he was cut off when Sun and Neptune appeared and cut inbetween him and Ailie.

"Sup guys!" Sun said loudly.

"Hi." Neptune said with a wave.

Everyone greeted them and Sun turned his attention to Blake.

"So Blake you going to the dance?" he asked.

"I was planning on it. Why?" she asked back.

"Well if your not going with anyone would you want to go with me?" he asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry Sun I actually already have a date with someone. Sorry." she said.

"Really? With who?" Sun asked.

"My boyfriend. Jaune." Blake said.

"Oh! Ooooh!" Sun said as he looked over and was met with Jaune glaring at him.

An awkward silence came over the group as Sun and Jaune looked at one another. It was finally broken when Sun looked away.

"Sorry about that man. I didn't know." Sun aid nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"No hard feelings." Jaune said as he shook Suns hand.

Sun then turned his attention over to Daegan and Ailie.

"What happened to you man?" he asked.

"I got my arm broken and I got stabbed." Daegan said.

"You say that as if it were an every day occurance." Neptune said.

"I'm not surprised by it. Were training to be hunters aren't we? This kinda stuff happens." Daegan said.

"True. By the way I don't beleave you and I were properly introduced. Names Sun Wukong." Sun said to Ailie.

"Ailie Heolstor." she said back.

Sun shook her hand and then placed a kiss on it making Ailies face redden a bit.

If looks could kill Daegan would have torn Sun limb from limb right then and there. Instead he clenches his fist to stop himself. But as he does so he clenches his fist so tightly that his hand starts to bleed.

"Dude! Your hand!" Sun yells.

Daegan along with eveyone else looks at his left hand and saw that blood was running down his hand into a small pool on the floor.

Ailie grabbed his hand and saw that he had four little cuts on his palm. She immediantly pumped her aura into his hand and the small wounds began to heal and the blood stopped flowing.

"There. Thats better." Ailie said as she let go of his hand.

"I didn't know you could do that." Daegan said.

"I've trained in healing but i'm not that experienced at it. I can only heal wounds like the ones that were on your hand." Ailie said.

"Its fine. My hand clenched shut and I couldn't get it to open." Daegan said.

"It might be an after effect from being stabbed. A surge of pain that locked up your hand." Ailie said.

"Yeah. Thats probably it. I'll see you guys later i'm gonna go for a walk." Daegan said as he scratched the back of his head and left the library

"Hr gonna be okay?" Blaje asked.

"He will be." Jaune said as he watched Daegan walk out the building.

The others may have beleaved what Ailie had said but Jaune saw through it. He knew when Daegan was okay and when he wasn't so he knew the moment Daegans hand started bleeding it wasn't because of an after affect of his stab wound. He would talk to him later but for now he would give him some space.

 **~Later that night~**

Jaune was watching tv in the living room while everyone else was in bed when Daegan finally entered the mansion.

"Hey man you alright?" Jaune asked as Daegan sat in the chair in the living room.

"Yeah. I'll be alright bro." Daegan said as he grabbed and opened a soda.

"You sure? You looked really upset back in the library." Jaune said.

"Yeah. Seeing Sun flirt with Ailie made me a little more then angry." Daegan said.

"You were jealous." Jaune said.

"Yeah. I care for her. More then I have anyone else before."Daegan said.

"Should I be affended by that statement?" Jaune said jokingly.

Daegan laughed and looked at Jaune.

"Jaune! I love you bro but not in that way!" Daegan said still laughing.

"Why don't you just ask her?" Jaune asked.

"I want too but... I feel like theres something holding me back. Like I want to be with her but I don't want to be in her way if she falls for someone else. You know what I mean?" Daegan asked.

"Yeah thats how I felt about Blake at first. But when I found out she felt the same it was as if something made me ask her to be with me." Jaune said.

"What do you propose that I do?" Daegan asked.

"Approach her when shes alone and give her this flower. And ask her if she wants to go to the dance with you. You don't have to ask her to be your girlfriend but if that happens as an after affect then its a win win." Jaune said as he handed him a flower.

"And if she says no?" Daegan asked.

"Then atleast the two of you can still be firends. And you can still protect her no matter what happens." Jaune said.

"Thanks Jaune. I owe you one." Daegan says as he goes up the stairs and heads to bed.

"Don't mention it Daegan." Jaune said as he turned the TV off and followed after Daegan.

 **~the next day in combat class~**

Pyrrah was going up against team CRDL and was completely destroying them. When it was all said and done Pyrrah was victorious and team CRDL needed to go back to the infirmary.

"Anyone else want to fight? We still have some time before class ends." Glynda said.

"I'll go." Mercury said as he raised his hand.

"Alright then lets find you someone to fight." Glynda said as she flipped through the names of the students.

"I'll fight him." Daegan said as he raised his casted arm.

"Mr. Aedus I don't think you are qualified to fight with your arm still in that cast. Perhaps someone else would like to volunteer." Glynda said.

"If my arm starts to bother me i'll forfiet the match. And becides its only a sparring match. If it gets to out of hand i'm sure you'll jump in and stop it." Daegan said as he smiled at Glynda.

" Very well then. Take your places." Glynda said.

Mercury walked down to the arena as Daegan jumped down from the wall and they both met in the middle.

"Begin!" Glynda said as she chopped downward with her hand.

Mercury and Daegan rushed forward and Mercury threw a kick at Daegans face.

Daegan dodged it and slams the palm of his hand into Mercurys gut sending him back a few feet.

Mercury quickly recovers and sweep kicks Daegan.

Daegan catches himself and shifts the earth below Mercuries feet to make him fall aswell.

The two of them flip backwards and rush at one another once more and start to quickly hit one another blow for blow in the chest, stomach, and face.

Daegan blocked a jab at his face and then another at his stomach only to have Mercury plant his boot onto his chest and fire off a dust round from them.

This sent Daegan back a little as he held his stomach in pain. He felt as though he was about to change but he suppressed it and looked at Mercury. He then raised his right foot and slammed it into the arenas floor causing huge spikes of earth to shoot out at Mercury.

Mercury jumped over the spikes and was met with Daegans fist coming at his face. He dodged and grabbed Daegans wrist and threw a kick at him.

Daegan caught Meruries leg with his left arm with surges of pain running through it like electricity as he did so.

The two of them them reared there heads back and head butted each other. As they did so the fell back onto the ground and grabbed their foreheads in pain.

"And I thought I was hard headed." Mercury said rubbing his head as a small smile spread across his face.

"I could say the same thing about you." Daegan said eith a small chuckle.

The two of them then lost their joking faces and went back to there more serious ones as they readied for one final move.

Mercury readied his left foot as he began to enhance it with his arua and he cocked his greaves.

Daegan popped his fingers on his right hand in one motion as he reared it back and readied to rush forward.

They then charged one another and hit one another with everything they had.

Mercury kicked Daegan in his gut and fired off another round while doing so.

Daegan at the same time punched Mercury square in the jaw and probably cracked it in the process.

The two of them were sent flying back into the wall and left human sized dents in them.

"This match is a draw!" Glynda yelled.

Emerald walked down and pried Mercury out of the wall and helped him to the infirmary as Ailie jumped down with Jaune and helped Daegan out of the wall aswell.

Ailie then began to heal him as he layed up against the wall.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard. You could have really hurt yourself." Ailie said.

"You were worried about me?" Daegan asked.

"Of course I was! Your my friend and my partner. I can't do this without you." Ailie said.

'Friend. Right.' Daegan thought as she finished healing him.

Jaune helped him up to his feet and they all left the arena.

 **~later that evening~**

Daegan was looking for Ailie everywhere in Beacon with the flower Jaune gave him the night before so he could ask her to the dance. He looked everywhere. The main building, the courtyards, the library, the classroom, even the lunch room but to no availe. As he was about to round a corner he heard her and the voice of someone else that he immediantly recognized. Sun Wukong.

'Whats he doing here? And whys he talking to her now?' Daegan asked himself as he was about to round the corner.

"So you got a date to the dance?" Sun asked.

At those words Daegan froze.

"No. Why?" Ailie asked.

"Well maybe you wouldn't mind going with me?" Sun asked.

Daegan felt the flower fall out of his hand as he quickly left and walked towards his clans mansion. He left so quickly that he didn't even hear her reply.

When he got back to the house he didn't even stop to say hey as he went up the stairs and went into his room. Telling the others he was tired from his match today and needed some sleep.

About ten minutes after he came in Ailie walked in cltching a flower that she seemed to have been given. Jaune immediantly reognized it as the one he gave Daegan to give to her. But if her gave it to her why was he so upset?

"Who gave you the flower Ailie? You got a secret admirer?" Yang asked.

"I found it on the sidewalk on the way back. It such a pritty flower so I decided to pick it up and bring it with me." Ailie said.

Jaune had a sad expression on his face as he looked away from Ailie and back to the television screen. After a while everyone heads to their rooms and goes to sleep. Jaune on the other hand goes to Daegans room and knocks on the door but gets no response. He then opens the door only to find the window open and a note.

Jaune,

If your reading this don't worry i'm not runnin away or anything like that. I over heard Sun asking Ailie to the dance and right now I just need some time to clear my head. Don't worry though i'll see you tomorrow in class.

-Daegan.

"Alright brother. I just hope you can find whatever it is your lookin for." Jaune says to himself as he leaves the room and goes to his own.

 **~to Daegan~**

Daegan was currently sitting on the edge at the top of a building in Vale as he watched the people below. He then heard someone walk up behind him and turned to see his mother standing there.

"How'd you find me?" Daegan asked.

"I know what my own son smells like. I could track you all across Remnant if I had too. Just don't make me do that." Danilah said.

The two of them laughed and sat in silence for a little bit before Danlah decided to ask Daegan something.

"You look troubled. Whats wrong son?" Danilah asked.

"Its... personal mom." Daegan said as he looked back to the ground.

Danilah went over to him and sat next to him.

"Daegan you know you can talk to me. Please tell me whats wrong." Danilah said.

"Its... about a girl. My partner actually." Daegan said.

"What about her?" she asked.

"I like her. More then I have anyone else but I don't know if she feels the same way." Daegan said.

"Whats stopping you from asking her?" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe its fear, maybe its something else. I truthfully don't know." Daegan said with a deep breathe and allowing his wolf ears to come out.

Danilah rubbed his ears in an effort to calm him since it used to work when he was younger.

"Daegan do you know how your father and I got together?" she asked him.

"No. You never told me." Daegan said.

"He and I met in the unlikeliest of ways. I was still a member of the white fang and I was attending a peace talk. He was a legend by this time having been renound as one of the people who single handedly ended the war even though he himself denies all of it. But when I first layed eyes on him I thought he was like most humans with fame and would abuse it. But he surprised me by being a kind and generous man. Thats what made me fall for him in the first place. But there was always something that made me fear for us." Danilah said.

"What?" Daegan asked.

"The Black Talon. They were feared by both faunus and humans alike and were ruthless in their methods even more hen the white fang today. I was afraid they would take your father away and kill him if they found out about us and about you. But your father told me that he didn't care if the entire world were to turn against him. He would fight every last one of them if he had too to keep me safe. If you truly care for this girl you need to tell her. Whether she feels the same or not is up to her but you atleast need to let her know how you feel first. Because you never know when your opportunity to tell her will be gone." Danilah said.

Daegans eyes widened as hie ears pirked up and he looked at his mother. He then pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back.

"Thanks mom. I needed that." Daegan said as he got up and stood on the edge of the building.

"Anytime son." Danilah said as he she placed a hand on his face and his ears went away. "My little cub is growing up. And I couldn't be more proud."

"Thanks mom. See you later." Daegan said as he flew off back toward Beacon.

Danilah watched as her son flew off and as Darian walked up beside her.

"You think he's gonna be okay?" Danilah asked.

"Of course. He's our son afterall. But what if the girl breaks his heart?" Darian asked.

"Oh thats simple. If she breaks my babies heart then i'll carve hers out." Danilah said as she turned around and walked away.

Darian looked at his wife with eyes wide and shuddered a little at how frightening his wife could be sometimes. He then followed after her as the sun began to rise.

On a building not far from the ones Darian was standing on Alexzander Arc watched as he and his wife walked back into the building threw his binoculars. He then got up and walked to his copter and flew off.


	12. The Dance part 2

Jaune sat in Ooblecks class and watches as Daegan tries his best to both stay focused and not pass out right then since he got no sleep last night. Daegan holds his head up with his left arm but feels someone swipe it from under him and his head slammed onto the desk.

He looked up only to see that Cardin and his team were laughing hysterically at him like the assholes they are.

"I'm too tired for this shit." Daegan said as he placed a hand on his face.

"Hey you okay?" Ailie asked as she placed her hand on his back.

"Yeah. Just didn't get much sleep last night is all." Daegan said.

Daegan then turned his attention back to Ooblecks lesson and tried to pay attention as much as he could. Jaune looked over at him and silently chuckled as he too tried to pay attention.

 **~after class~**

Daegan met up with Jaune outside the classroom and the two started talking while walking towards their next class.

"Where'd you go last night?" Jaune asked.

"Vale. I needed to clear my head but i'm good now man don't worry." Daegan said with a smile.

"If you say so man." Jaune said.

They arrived to professor Ports class and were forced to listen to one of his stories from his youth once.

'I swear i'm going to die of boredom.' Daegan thought to himself.

His head slowly gravitates down onto the desk where he's barely able to keep his eyes open. Ailie tries to shake him awake but it has no affect.

"Is he alright?" Ailie asks Jaune.

"Yeah. Just tired is all. He didn't get much sleep last night." Jaune said.

"Alright. Just hope he's okay." Ailie said.

'Me too Ailie. Me too.' Jaune says to himself.

When class was over the girls went off to go get ready for the dance while the guys went back to the mansion to hang out until the dance.

"Soooooo you guys goin with anyone?" Jaune asked.

"Nora." Ren said.

"Really? You finally asked her?" Daegan asked in his half awake voice.

"Well to be honest she asked me. But were just goin as friends." Ren said.

'Friends. Riiiiight.' Jaune and Daegan thought.

"What about you Daegan?" Ren asked.

"Well I was goin to ask Ailie but I think she's goin with Sun. I overheard him ask her the other day." Daegan said.

"Man that sucks. I feel for you man." Jaune said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be alright." Daegan says as he places his hands behind his head and leans back in the chair he was sitting in.

"You got any plans Jaune?" Ren asked.

"Nothin special. Depends on how the night goes really." Jaune says as he takes a drink of his soda.

"Can't argue with you there. Lets just hope nothing bad happens." Ren says as he does the same.

"Agreed." Daegan said as he slipped into unconciousness.

"You sure he should be taking a nap right now?" Ren asked.

"Let him be. We still got two hours til the dance so let him sleep. He needs it." Jaune says as he turns the tv on.

Ren puts his feet up on the table infront of him as he and Jaune watch tv.

 **~2 hours later~**

Jaune looks at the clock and shakes Dagan from his slumber. Ren goes off to his room and puts on his suit while Daegan and Jaune go to do the same.

"You guys ready?" Jaune asks.

"As i'll ever be." Daegan said with a yawn.

"Yeah. Lets do this." Ren said as he fixed his tie.

The three of them walk out of the mansion and towards the dance is being held side by side. They noticed a few of the girls were looking at them while they walked past. Daegan was too tired to care while Jaune and Ren had two lovely ladies waiting for them at the dance so they paid them no mind.

When they arrived Ren literally got dragged away by Nora almost immedlantly. Daegan saw no sign of Ailie so he decided to just walk around the room and mingle with the other students. Jaune on the other hand went over to the punch bowl and got a drink and then went and sat down at a table.

Daegan went to the upper floor and watched as everyone else danced and had fun. He put his arms on the rail and thats when he saw her.

Ailie was wearing a dress that resembled Pyrrahs in almost every way accept hers was black. She had her hair down and it fell to her shoulders and down her back.

She was beautiful. Atleast to him she was.

He noticed that she went over to the others as Sun did the same. They began to talk and Daegan felt like his heart was being stabbed again. He averted his gaze and walked out onto the balcony to get some fresh air.

Ailie catcches a glimpse of him as he did so and walks up the stairs and out to the balcony where he was.

"You not enjoying the dance?" Ailie asks.

Daegan looks over his shoulder at her, turns around leening on the rail on the balcony and then tilts his head upward to the night sky.

"Never been one for dances. I needed some fresh air anyway." Daegan said.

Ailie walks toward him but stops just a few feet from him.

"So wheres your date?" she asks.

"Don't have one." Daegan said with a shrug.

"Why not?" Ailie asks.

"Never got around to it. Besides... I don't know any girl who'd want to go out with me." Daegan said.

"Thats not true! I'm sure theres plenty of girls who'd want the chance to be with you." Ailie says.

"Really? What makes you say that?" Daegan asks.

"Lets see. Your kind, strong, smart, a good friend, an amazing partner, and your handsome." Ailie said.

Daegans face went crimson at what she said. And so did hers as soon as she realized what she just said.

"I didn't... I didn't mean it like that!" Ailie said franticly as she waved her arms from side to side.

Daegan chuckled as he looked her in her eyes and smiled.

"Speaking of dates wheres yours?" Daegan asked.

"I don't have one either. Sun asked me but I turned him down." Ailie said.

"Really? Why?" Daegan asked.

"He's nice but he isn't the person I wanted to come with." Ailie said.

"It seems were in the same boat lady Heolstor." Daegan says as he crosses his arms across his chest.

"It appears so." Ailie said as she went and stood next to him.

Daegan looked at her out of the corner of his eye and finally mustered up enough courage to say what he should have said a long time ago.

"Ailie theres something I need to tell you." Daegan said.

"Hmm? What is it?" Ailie asked.

"The person I wanted to come to the dance with more then anyone else is you. I was going to ask you the other day in the library but after Neptune and Sun showed I lost the will to do so. I was just afraid you'd say no. I thought to myself, 'Why would a beautiful girl like her ever want to be with a guy like me.' " Daegan said as he scratched the back of his head.

Ailie looked at him wide eyed with a crimson blush on her face as Daegan smiled at her with his eyes closed. She then slowly started reaching for the collar of his shirt.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way. I just wanted to let you kno-!" Daegan was cut off when Ailie pulled on his shirt and captured his lips with her own.

His eyes grow wide as he realizes what was happening. But he soon melts into it and closes his eyes as he places his hands softly onto her cheeks.

Ailie cut the kiss off as she placed her hands on his face and made him look her in her eyes.

"Daegan. I can say that without a doubt in my mind or in my heart that I feel the same about you. And theres noone i'd be here with right now." Ailie said with a smile.

Daegan felt as though a great weight was lifted off of both his shoulders and his heart. As though on instinct he pulled her into a hug with the biggest smile on his face Ailie has ever seen on his face.

Ailie in turn wraps her arms around him and shares in the embrace. She then seperates from him as he finally lets go after half a minute.

"So what do you say we go back inside?" Ailie asks.

"After you mi'lady." Daegan said.

Ailie grabs his hand and the two enter the building and go back down stairs and find the others and are met with them congragulating them on their new relationship.

Jaune watches as his best friend hugs the girl he cared for more then anyone else and could only smile at the sight. He looks for his girlfriend and can't find a trace of her. He decides to go look outside since thats the only other place she could be.

He walks out onto the balcony and finds his beloved kitty cat looking up at the shattered moon. He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her neck startling her in the process.

"I thought it was dogs who look up at the moon at night not cats." Jaune whispers into her ear.

Blake jumps a little but then puts her hand on his arms and kisses him on his cheek.

"Jaune where do you intend to take our relationship?" Blake asked.

"Thats up to you aswell not just me. Where do you want us to take our relationship?" Jaune asks.

"I don't know." Blake says hesitantly.

"Niether do I. But I do know one thing." Jaune said.

"And what might that be?" Blake asks.

"Whateveer the future brings good or bad we will overcome it. Together." Jaune says as he turns Blake around and stares into her amber eyes.

Blake smiled as she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer to her and pushed her lips onto his.

Jaune melts into it but then soon ends it as he hears something behind him. He looks back at the two people who are looking at the two of them and then returns his attention back to Blake.

"Blake go back inside and wait for me in their. This won't take long." Jaune says.

"But-!" she was stopped when Jaune kissed her on her forehead.

"Don't worry about me alright. I'll be fine." Jaune says.

Blake nods in agreement and walks past the two who were watching them and closes the door to the balcony behind her.

Jaune walks over to the railing and then turns around and leans on it to face the two of them. The two were none other then Marina and Margret Arc. His twin sisters.

"Why are you two here? If your here to try and convince me to come back you might aswell leave now." Jaune says in a calm voice.

"Were just here to talk, and to relay a message to you." Margret says.

"Alright then. What'd do you want to talk about? Its been nine years since weve spoken the two of you must have a ton of questions." Jaune says.

"What happened to you Jaune? How did you become so... so different?" Marina asks in a worried voice.

Jaune looks down at the ground then back up at his little sister.

"Pain is a strong motivator. I was betrayed by one who'm helped bring me into this world and he left me for dead to be eaten by grimm. What he did showed me that I could no longer be the goofy care free child I once was. I got stronger, smarter, faster, and I even unlocked my semblence. Now the only thing I want is too show the one who abandoned me and the world that i'm not as worthless as others might have thought." Jaune said.

"Wow. You really have changed Jaune." Margret said.

"I'll take that as a compliment. But I know you came here for more then just to ask what happened to me. Speak your mind." Jaune said.

"Do you... do you hate us too?" Marina asked hesitantly.

"No. Let me make one thing clear for the two of you right now the only one I hate is the man I use to call father. I cannot forgive our mother because of what she said all those years ago and that she beleaved him for all these years. But for the seven of you I have no ill will towards." Jaune says with a smile.

Marina felt like she was about to cry as she looked at the smiling face of her big brother who she once thought was gone forever. In the blink of an eye she was hugging him with all her strength and with tears streaming down her face.

Jaune was a little surprised at first but the put one arm around her and the other on her head.

Margreet slowly walked over and hugged him aswell but not as tightly.

Jaune pulled the two of them close and whispered, "I missed you two."

"We missed you too!" they said in unison.

The three of them talked for a little bit longer telling t=stories from over the years they haveve been seperated and laughing at one anothers tales.

Meanwhile inside Blake watches with a smile on her face as the three of them talk. She then walks over to a table and sits down and watches as Daegan and Ailie dance along side Ren and Nora.

On the top floor Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood watch aswell but are then approached by two people they did not expect to see.

"Enjoying the show?" Darian asked.

They all turn around to see both him and Danilah standing next to one another looking at them.

"Darian! Its been too long old friend!" Ironwood said as he walked towards him and shook Darians hand.

"Good to see you too James. Or should I call you general now?" Darian asked.

"Just James please. No need to be so formal were all friends here." Ironwood said.

"Indeed. Now why did you invite us here Ozpin? I hope its more then just so I can see my son dance with his date." Darian said as he went to the edge and looked down at Daegan.

"True. But its something that may interest you greatly. If you would please follow me and James. Danilah could you please stay here with Glynda while we talk?" Ozpin asks.

Danilah nods her head and the three of them go to Ozpins office. They arrive and Ozpin and James sit down while Darian stands waiting for them to tell him why he's here.

"So now that you've got me here what do you want to talk about?" Darian asks.

"Yes. We need your help Darian. Now more then ever." Ozpin said.

"Why? I put being a huntsman behind me a long time ago." Darian said.

"True but regardless we need your help. We need the Black Dragon back." Ironwood said.

Darian looks down at the ground with a pained expression on his face as he hears his former title.

"Thats not who I am anymore." Darian said.

"Darian what is happening now will affect all of Remnant. You cannot afford to ignore it." Ironwood said.

"I'm sorry. But I can't help you." Darian said as he headed for the elevator.

"Darian we need you! We cannot win without you! Why can't you see that!?" Ozpin yells.

"You don't understand Oz. What I did... what I had to do. It haunts me to this very day. All the lives I took, all the people I killed back during the war. I see their faces in my nightmares. I can taste their blood on my lips as if I drank it, smell flesh burning, and hear the pained cries of agony from those I killed." Darian says in a pained voice.

Ozpin and Ironwood look at their friend with worry in their eyes. Before them stood one of the strongest huntsman they'd ever known yet he regrets every action he had to take in the war. They had no idea he felt this way or that it haunts him still.

"Darian i'm sorry. But there may be one thing that I have here that may intrest you." Ozpin says as he reaches into his desk and pulls out a file.

Darian hesitantly walks back over to his desk and picks up the file and opens it. What he see's inside both shocks and enrages him. The one man he despised above all else who he beleaved he'd killed years ago. From the report in this document it said he was alive and well. Darian had fire coming off of his body as his rage began to seep out.

"Where is he?" Darian asked.

"Darian we-" Ozpin was cut off when Darian slamming his fist into the desk.

"Where is he!?" Darian asked again with rage in his voice.

"We don't know. All we know is that he might be working with ones who have been working from the shadows in Vale and all over Remnant. I know the two of you have bad blood but you need to calm yourself." Ozpin says.

Darian too a deep breathe and then exhaled it as the fire surrounding his body disapeared.

"Okay. So now what? Do you expect me to agree to help you just because you have a picture of him. I'm going to need more proof then that to make me beleave he's still alive." Darian said.

"You have no right to beleave us at all. But! If were telling the truth. If he's still out there. Once he finds out about you and Danilah and the fact you have a son. He will stop at nothing til all three of you are dead. You know that." Ozpin said.

"First Alex now him. This just keeps getting worse." Darian says as he heads back towards the elevator. "You'll have my answer but not tonight. I'll contact you when i've made my decision. Until next time headmaster, general." Darian said as he entered the elevator and went down.

~back with Jaune~

He waved goodbye to his sisters as they left the school and Blake walked up to him.

"You have a nice chat?" she asked.

Mhm. They've haven't changed much." Jaune said.

"But you have. Alot I bet." Blake says as she grabs his hand.

"Sometimes I wonder if thats a good thing or a bad thing. But then again I probably never would have been able to meet you in the way that I did. So it all worked out in the end." Jaune said with a smile.

"You consider nearly being torn apart by Beowolves when you were eight a good thing if it meant meeting me? I don't know if thats romantic or just plain crazy." Blake said.

"Probably a little bit of both." Jaune said.

The two of them then kiss as a firework goes off in the distance. Jaune breaks it off and the two of them watch.

"kinda poetic don't you think?" Blake asks.

"You can say that again." Jaune says as he puts his arm around her and pulls her close.

"Ashame we didn't get to dance though." Blake said.

"Who says we still can't?" Jaune asks as he kneels down with his hand stretched out to Blake. "May I have this dance lady Beladonna?"

"I'd love too." Blake says as she takes his hand and is pulled forward.

Jaune takes one of her hands in his own and places the other on her hip and they begin to slowly dance in rythem with the fire works exploding behind them as the night comes to a close.


	13. Darians Decision and First Misson part 1

Darian was currently walking around Vale in the early hours of the morning. He had left the hotel room he and Danilah were staying in and slipped out without waking her. He needed to think on something of great importance. The choice was should he become the hunter he once was and break the oath he once made, or keep said oath and possibly let the world go to hell once more.

Darian walked to the heroes memorial where the names and even some statues of famous hunters stood. He looked at the names of all the great deceased huntsman and huntresses of the past, and he wondered what they would do if they were in his position right now. He chuckled as he looked over at the statue of himself that was standing next to the great war memorial. He walked over to it and looked at himself holding one sword in the air with a mans head in the other which stayed at his side.

"Is that really how people saw me?" he asked himself outloud.

"I suppose so." a familiar voice said from behind him.

Darian smiled as he looked behind him and saw his old friend.

"Qrow." Darian said as he walked towards him.

"It's good to see you Darian. How have you been?" Qrow asked as he hugged Darian.

"Oh, you know, been enjoying the quiet life with my wife. Even been able to get my kids into Beacon." Darian said as he broke the hug and walked back a bit.

"Kids? But I thought-!" he was stopped dead in his tracks when Darian held up his hand with a glint of anger in his eyes.

"I would ask you to refrain from saying what you were about to say. And to answer your question I adopted another boy. I found him in the forest near my home after he had been attacked by Grimm. He barely survived." Darian said.

"I see. How is Danilah by the way?" Qrow asked.

"Shes alright. We're in town to check on my sons and Ozpin summoned me last night to discuss... something." Darian said.

"It was about you reinstating your status as a hunter, wasn't it?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah." Darian said.

"Are you?" Qrow asked.

"I don't know. They told me that someone from my past has come back from the dead and if he finds out that Danilah and I are still alive, he will most likely come after us. I refuse to allow that to happen." Darian said.

"Well, I think you just answered the question of you becoming a hunter again. You value your family above all else and will never allow anyone, no matter who they are to harm them." Qrow said.

"Thanks Qrow. Now I know what I gotta do." Darian said as he shook Qrows hand and left.

"I wish you luck, old friend. You're going to need it." Qrow said as he left in the opposite direction.

~To Jaune~

Jaune awoke feeling something pinning him to his bed. He looked down and saw Blakes head resting on his chest. He smiled as he leaned over and kissed her on her forehead. He then sneakily replaced himself with a pillow and left the room. Oddly, he found no one else awake when he would usually find Daegan or Ren up and watchin TV. Jaune went into the kitchen and started to make some tea while at the same time was fixing himself something to eat. Today was when the seperate teams would get their very first missons so Jaune wanted to treat his clan to a meal like when they first stayed in the mansion for the day.

After about twenty minutes he had prepared a whole feast for his clan. As he placed the last of the pancakes on the table he could almost hear Nora start to stir from her sleep. He quickly went over to the couch and as he got to it Nora speeded into the kitchen and started to devour all the pancakes that Jaune had made. He looked up from the coach at the scene of Nora literally eating like a wild animal and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"How does she do that?" he asked outloud.

"I don't know but when she's like this, nothing can stand in her way." Ren said as he was currently laying face down on the floor.

"What happened to you?" Jaune asked.

"Nora was kind of holding onto me when she ran down here. She let go the moment she saw the pancakes and I crashed into the floor." Ren said as he picked himself up off the ground.

"You okay?" Jaune asked as he walked over to him.

"Yeah I'll be alright." Ren said.

The two of them then walked over to the couch as Nora sat down in the kitchen while also rubbing her stomach. Ren grabbed himself a biscuit and sat down on the couch next to Jaune as the two of them watched tv.

After a while the only ones who weren't up were Daegan and Ailie. The others could imagine what they did last night after the dance, but no one wanted to go see if their suspisions were true.

"Soooooo, who wants to go see where our love birds are?" Yang asked.

No one said anything.

"Alright then. Nose goes!" Yang said as she put her finger on her nose.

Everyone else did the same and the last to do so was Weiss.

"Damnit! Why am I the one who always has to do this stuff!?" she asked as she went upstairs.

Jaune chuckled a little as she stomped up the stairs and he took a bite of his food.

"So, what kind of missons do you guys think we'll get?" he asked after he swallowed his food.

"Hopefully something exciting!" Ruby said.

"Probably a regular hunting misson." Pyrrah said.

"Wouldn't surprise me if we got either one actually." Blake said.

"Whatever we get, I know we'll get it done." Jaune said.

Weiss then came back down the stairs.

"Well? Where are they?" Yang asked.

"I don't know! They weren't in their rooms and they didn't leave any kind of note, so I don't know!" Weiss said.

Then as if on cue, the two of them walked in the front door and looked like they had just ran 5 miles around the school.

"Well, it looks like you two had some fun." Yang said.

Ailie's face went red a little bit as Daegan simply twisted and popped his neck.

"What were you doing out there!? You had us worried!" Weiss said.

"We were taking a walk and then we sparred a little bit." Daegan said as he rubbed his neck.

"Yeah. Suuuure." Yang said with a devious smile.

"If you want the truth, it's really none of any of your business what we do in our time together." Ailie said surprising everyone, even Daegan.

Daegan watched as she kissed him on his cheek and then walked up the stairs to get changed. He didn't say anything and just simply followed after her to get changed as well.

"I think he's in love." Yang said.

"Maybe." Jaune said.

When the two of them came back down everyone went to the main hall to hear Ozpins speech. After all of it was said and done, the seperate teams got their missons.

"So what'd you guys get?" Ruby asked her sister.

"We got a boring patrol misson. What about you guys?" Yang asked.

"We got a contract on a giant Nevermore that's been attacking people coming from Atlas." Daegan said.

"We gotta head to some abandoned city with one of the professors." Jaune said.

"Well looks like this is where we part ways." Ren said.

"Only for a bit." Daegan said as he raised his fist inbetween the three of them.

Both Jaune and Ren smiled and bumped fists with him at the same time before going on their seperate ways.

~Some time later~

Jaune got onto the ship with his team and was surprised to find none other then Oobleck walking towards them.

'You've got to be fucking kidding me…' he thought to himself.

The professor sat across from the young leader and began to talk so fast that no one could understand him. Not even me.

'I wonder if a fall rom this hieght could kill us.' Jaune mentally contemplated as he tried to listen to his teacher.

He then grabbed his stomach as his motion sickness began to mess with him yet again.

Blake began to rub his back to try and help him as Ruby and Weiss watched their leader bent over with his hand over his mouth.

A faint white light then began to envelop Jaune and he sat back upright.

"What was that?" Weiss asked curiously.

"I have bad motion sickness. But only in the air." Jaune said.

"Thats... surprising." Ruby said.

"True." Blake said.

"If I concentrate I can use my aura to help it not be as bad but I still feel like I'm gonna throw my guts up." Jaune said.

"If you do that, do it that way please." Weiss said, motioned towards the back of the ship.

"Yeah. I don't want puke on my clothes." Ruby said.

"Noted." Jaune said as he lifts his head and tries to listen to Oobleck. Again.

Eventually his eyes began to close on their own and his head fell onto Blakes shoulder.

She was a little surprised at first but then kissed him on his head and put her head on top of his.

~to Darian~

Darian stood outside an old worn down home that seemed to have been burned down. He pushed the gate outside the home and it fell to the ground. At the top of the gate their was a sign of a sorts that read, " Aedus family Estate."

Darian took a deep breathe and stepped over the fallen gate and walked into his families former home. He reached to open the door but hesitates, as he was about to grab the handle. He then grabbed it without hesitation and pushed the door open. He stepped inside and heard a crunch from under his foot.

He looked down and saw that he was standing on a picture. He removed his foot and picked up the picture. It was of himself as a child with his mother and father. He closed his eyes and slipped the picture into his coat and continued onward. He made his way to the basement and once down their, he placed his hand on a scanner that was behind a painting that he lifted up scanning his hand.

A door opened to revealed a dark plated armor along with two swords and pistols. Darian went to the armor and placed his hand on the chest piece while closing his eyes.

"Forgive me mother, father. The vow I once made to you I must now break." Darian said.

He then began to put on his old armor. It fit him like it was still brand new. He moved his shoulders around as he tested how flexible the shoulder pads were and slipped his armored boots on. Slipping the gauntlets on was no hassle and they matched his jacket. He then finally put the breastplate on and tightened it until it stuck to his chest. He went over to his swords and strapped them onto his back side by side as he holstered both of his guns. He then left the estate with one last look back at it before he slid the hood of his coat over his head and walked away.

~to Jaune~

Jaune and his team had just finished getting all of their stuff off of the Bullhead and were setting up the camp. They had to deal with a small group of Grimm before they could, but it didn't take long to kill finish them off. The sun was beginning to set and since Jaune had already gotten some sleep earlier in the day, he took first watch. It was relatively peaceful, accept for the occasional roar and howl every now and then.

He heard footsteps coming from behind him and quickly turned around, reaching for Blackout. But he quickly sheathed the sword when he realized it was Blake.

"I thought you were asleep." Jaune said.

"I couldn't sleep. How's gaurd duty?" Blake asked as she sat next to him.

"Quiet so far. Hopefully I didn't just jinx us." Jaune said jokingly.

Blake chuckled a little as scooted closer to him and he wrapped her in his jacket.

"Your such a gentlemen." Blake said.

"I try." Jaune said.

He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his head onto her shoulder and the two sat there without another care in the world. Eventually Blake fell asleep and Jaue carried her bridal style back to her tent and tucked her into her sleeping bag. When he exited the tent, however, he was met by the angry glare of Weiss Schnee and the curious stare of Ruby Rose.

'Oum damnit.' Jaune said to himself.

Over the next hour or so he was yelled at by Weiss about how he should be taking his responsibilities more seriously as a leader and about not sneaking off to be with his partner. He tried to explain what happened but Weiss wouldn't allow him an opening to speak.

Ruby didn't understand why Weiss was so mad, and thought all he was doing was going into his girlfriends tent. In the middle of the night. While everyone else was asleep. Her face then went scarlet and she zoomed back into her tent and put her head under her pillow.

"This is going to be a long mission… I just know it." Jaune said as he went to his tent and Weiss took the watch.


	14. First Misson part 2

Jaune was awoken by the sound of two people arguing. He opened up his tent to see Weiss yelling at Blake, who was also yelling back at her. He ruffled his hair as he grabbed his shirt and left his tent to find the two of them pointing at one another yelling at the same time while Ruby was cleaning Crescent Rose behind them.

"You two need to be more professional!" Weiss yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Blake asked, continuing to yell.

"I saw him leaving your tent last night! And don't you dare try to lie to me about what you were doing in there!" Weiss yelled.

"You're delusional! Jaune and I may be together but that doesn't mean were doing that whenever we're alone!" Blake yelled back.

Jaune pinched the bridge of his nose as the two of them continued to argue. He then went over and sat next to Ruby.

"Shouldn't you, you know...stop them?" Ruby asked.

"Even if I tried I doubt it would change anything. That and I really don't want to be on either of their bad sides for the duration of this trip." Jaune said.

The two of them watched as the argument went back and forth for another ten minutes before the professor finally awoke and made them stop. He then poured himself some coffee and topped it off with some dust while the others weren't looking.

"Alright then! Let's get moving children! We have a long ways to go!" Oobleck said before he began to walk away in his normal fast pace.

Jaune and the others follow him at a slightly fast pace but were still a little groggy since they literally just got up.

Weiss caught up with Oobleck and the two began to talk while Jaune, Blake, and Ruby stayed back in slowly followed them. Oobleck then asked the girls why they wished to be huntresses.

Jaune stood back and watched as something in the shadows continued to follow him. He figured it was a Grimm and that if it showed itself, he would simply kill it. But something felt off. He eventually decided to leave it be and focus on the mission at hand.

"Mr. Aedus! Tell me why you want to be a huntsman?!" Oobleck asked.

As he began to answer, a pack of Beowolves began to charge them from all angels. Jaune looked at them all and reached for Blackout and grabbed the swords hilt.

"To show the world I'm not what the Arc family said I was." Jaune said as he drew Blackout and charged the Beowolves.

He then was followed by Ruby who stabbed her scythe into the ground and began to snipe from a distance and take down as many Beowolves as she could before her clip ran dry of ammo. As soon as she was, she quickly reloaded and then put the blade of her scythe on the back of a Beowolves neck and then pulled the trigger, decapitating it and plunging the blade into the chest of another Grimm.

Blake used the ribbon on her sword and spun it around in the air slicing the Grimm around her and keeping them at a safe distance from her. She then transformed her sword to its pistol from and open fired on the Grimm around her, dropping them like flies.

Weiss pulled her blade out of the mouth of a Beowolf as another swiped at her and she blocked it with a glyph. She then repeatedly stabbed at it until it was little more than pieces. She was then about to be slashed on her back, that is if a bullet didn't blow the Beowolfs brains all over the wall beside it. She then looked over and saw Jaune holding his pistol with smoke coming out of it and him standing on a Beowolfs throat.

He then applied more pressure to its neck and a loud pop could be heard. He then jumped up as two more slashed at him and they instead hit one another and he then cut both of their heads off at the same time. He then lifted his hand up and summoned a few swords that then where sent flying at the rest of the Grimm, impaling them all at the same time. As the blades disappeared, he round then began to shake and quake. Jaune looked over and saw a heard of Goliaths in the distance.

The others readied their weapons, but stopped as Jaune put his hand up to stop them.

"Jaune? What is it?" Blake asked.

"We should avoid them. They don't appear to be hostile and I'd rather not fight that many Goliaths at once." Jaune said as he sheathed Blackout and his pistol.

"I agree. Let us be on our way." Oobleck said.

The group then began to wander farther into the city as the day passed bye. Jaune still sensed something following him, but once more decided to let it be.

 **~Later that night~**

Jaune was once more on watch duty with a small fire in the middle of their camp, with a few things of meat cooking above the fire. Oobleck put up a few wards with Weiss' help to ward off the Grimm, but Jaune spotted something out of the corner of his eye in the darkness. He turned to see what it was and gently pushed Blackouts hilt out a little to ready it. But what he saw made him lower his guard a little.

It was a small baby Grimm dragon. It was most likely one of the last of its kind. It had been following Jaune and his team the entire time since most likely it saw Jaunes black coat and most likely thought he was its mother.

He looked at it and noticed it didn't even have any real teeth or claws yet so it was any danger to him at the moment so he put Blackout down.

"Hey what's up little guy? What are doing here?" Jaune said with his hand outstretched.

It sniffed his hand and then gently licked it as it rubbed up against his leg. Jaune then gently scratched the top of its head. He then heard a low growl come from the stomach of the baby Grimm dragon.

"Are you hungry little guy?" Jaune asked as he grabbed one of the sticks with the meat on it.

The dragon then in the blink of an eye grabbed it off the stick and quickly ate it. Jaunes eyes went wide at that but then even more so as the little dragon climbed up his body and rested on the top of his head and wrapped up into a ball in his hair. Jaune then pulled the hood over the top of his head to both hide the young Grimm and make sure it was warm.

"Now let's come up with a name for you. How abooouuut... Draco." Jaune said.

The little dragon rustled around on top of his head in what Jaune could only guess was delight.

"Draco it is then." Jaune said with a small smile as he began to eat one of the sticks of meat.

After a little bit he heard someone walk up behind him to find Blake walking up and sitting next to him.

"How's watch going?" she asked.

"Uneventful. So pretty good." Jaune said.

"That's good." Blake said as she scooted closer towards him.

After a few minutes of them eating and not saying anything Blake decided to break the silence.

"Soooooooo are you gonna kiss me or not?" she asked.

Almost immediately, Jaune pulled her close and pressed his lips onto hers and they both closed their eyes.

Blake gently parted his lips with her own and then grabbed his tongue with her own and she quickly pulled it into her own mouth. The two of them moaned inwardly as Jaunes tongue explored her mouth. She then wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer towards herself.

Jaune then placed his hands on her hips and instinctively lifts her up and places her on his lap. She was a little surprised as he did so. So much that she parted from him and had a small blush on her face. But it soon faded as she went back to kissing him.

After three minutes of that they finally parted.

"You need to get some sleep. I'll take over the watch for tonight." she said putting a finger on his lips so he couldn't protest.

He simply smiled and kissed her one last time before retreating back into his tent and removed his coat which still held Draco in the hood fast asleep. He placed both his jacket and the little guy next to his sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep.

 **~the next morning~**

Jaune woke up feeling something on his chest. He looked down and saw Draco looking up at him and he turned his head to the side. Jaune rubbed the top of his head as he got up and got dressed once more. He opened the back of the tent and snuck Draco underneath it so no one would see him as he walked out to find the others sitting and talking around what remained of the fire from the night before.

"Well your ll up early. So where we heading today, teach?" Jaune asked.

"There is an old abandoned series of tunnels close by. I plan to go study them and jot down what I find for future reference. So let's head out!" Oobleck said as he walked off.

"He's too hyperactive for his own good." Jaune said as he followed him.

"Not as much as Ruby though." Weiss said.

"Hey!" Ruby yelled.

Everyone laughed a bit at what Weiss said but then stopped as they found the tunnel Oobleck spoke of.

"Here we are! Now let's get to work!" Oobleck said as he zoomed into the tunnel.

Jaune exhales deeply and follows after him with the others only to find Oobleck crouched down behind some fallen rocks and members of the white fang in the distance. The four of them got down behind the same debris Oobleck was and watched as they loaded weapons, dust, and mechs onto a train.

"I thought there tunnels were abandoned." Jaune said.

"Evidently not. We need to find out what they're doing here." Blake said as she jumped into the shadows and sneaked up to the train.

"Dammit!" Jaune said as he quickly followed after her along with the others.

The white fang members open fired on them but they managed to block and dodge their gun-fire. Jaune summoned a few swords that acted as a shield of sorts and when he got close enough he shot them at the white fang members.

As they dodged the blades Ruby zoomed towards and slammed the back of her scythe into them knocking them out.

Weiss was able to freeze them to the ground after Ruby had knocked them unconscious and followed Jaune and Blake into the train. Then it started to move.

"Well now what?" Weiss asked.

"We make our way to the front of this train and stop it." Jaune says as he kicks the door to the next train car down.

He then climbs up onto the top of the train car only to find two mechs waiting for him.

'I bet Daegan isn't going through this kinda shit.' Jaune thought to himself.

 **~To Daegan~**

Daegan was hanging on for dear life on the back of a giant Nevermore and was repeatedly stabbing it.

"Just fucking die already!" Daegan yelled as he stabbed again.

Ailie watched from a distance with her sniper rifle in hand and just watched.

"We're gonna be here a while." Ailie said out loud as she placed her head in her hand and continued to watch Daegan.

 **~Back to Jaune~**

Jaune just dodged a punch thrown at him by the mech suit and had ran up the arm and kicked the cockpit of the mech making it fall into the other. The others then joined him atop the train and Ruby, Weiss, and Blake ran ahead while Oobleck and Jaune fought the mechs.

"Jaune lets do this!" Oobleck said aiming his thermos.

"Right!" Jaune said as he formed six identical swords formed of aura.

Jaune held his hand out as the blades began to spin around and they made a mini wind tunnel from how fast they were going around. Oobleck then shot his thermos into the wind tunnel and the mechs were engulfed in flames. The swords then began to form a ball of aura in the middle of them and as soon as Jaune thought it was strong enough he blasted a boulder sized hole in the middle of both the mechs causing them to explode.

"How the hell did I do that?" Jaune said aloud as he looked at his hands.

"We can discuss this later Mr. Aedus right now we need to stop these men from doing... Whatever it is they were going to do!" Oobleck said as he charged forward with Jaune following quickly after him.

Blake had the tip of her blade at Romans throat as Ruby and Weiss fought the guy with chainsaw sword. She was so focused on Roman that she didn't notice someone sneak up behind her and raise the hilt of his sword up and then smack the butt of it into the back of her head and knock her to the ground.

"How... how did..?" Blake managed to get out as she tried to get up off thee ground.

"How did I sneak up on you? It's simple really. I knew how to because i'm the one who taught you everything you know." the man said.

Blake's eyes widened as she notices it was someone she hoped to never encounter again in her life. Adam Taurus. He had somehow not only gotten past Ruby and Weiss but at the same time got into the room and managed to get behind her without a sound. She reached for Gambol Shroud but as she did so Adam stomped on her hand and made her let go of the blade.

"Not this time Blake. This time you have nowhere to run." Adam said as he raised up his blade and then brought it down.

Time seemed to stop for Blake. She had heard that when you're about to die your life flashes before your eyes but only now does she believe it. And there it was right before her eyes. From the first rally she ever attended to when she left the White Fang. But the thing that stuck out the most wasn't any of that. It was Jaune. His smiling face with his deep blue eyes looking at her was what was running threw her mind right now. She cared for him more than she ever thought she could another person in her life. With the image of Jaunes smiling face in her mind she then closed her eyes and waited for the blade to find her and take her from this world.

 **CLANG!**

The sound of metal hitting metal echoed throughout the train car as Adams red sword slammed into Blackout an inch away from Blake.

"J-Jaune!?" Blake said.

Jaune smiled at her before he pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Adams face.

Adam quickly retracted his blade and zoomed back next to Roman who was getting up off the floor. Roman dusted himself off but was then pinned to the wall by swords Jaune shot at him.

"Oh come on! I just got this suit fixed!" Roman yelled out.

Ruby, Weiss and Oobleck then entered the room and helped Blake up off the ground.

Adam looked at them and then at the controls for the train. He then stabbed his sword into the controls and they explode. He then made a hole in the ceiling and jumped out.

Jaune goes up to the controls and tried to slow the train down and saw that the train was headed for some rubble.

"Weiss! Make a shield of ice! NOW!" Jaune yelled as the train neared the rubble. She did so and they were protected from the explosion.

The ice then shattered and Jaune picked Blake up bridal style along with her sword and jumped out of the train and up a hole that was made from he explosion followed by Ruby and Weiss.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I think I have a concussion though." Blake said.

"Um… guys." Ruby said.

Jaune then looked around and saw that they were in the middle of downtown Vale. Then out of the holes made from the explosion a horde of Grimm surrounded them.

"Dammit .This just keeps getting better." Jaune said as he grabbed his sword and readied it.

As the Grimm began to run at them Pyrrah, Yang, Nora, and Ren descended from a Bullhead and killed the Grimm who got close to them.

"You're late." Jaune said.

"Sorry, had some business in the city." Ren said.

"But now we're here to kick some ass!" Yang said.

Then a giant Nevermore head dropped next to them and both Daegan and Ailie flew down next to them.

"Looks like the gangs all here!" Daegan yells.

"Alright! Let's get this done!" Jaune yelled.

"Right!" everyone yelled as they charged the Grimm.


	15. The Black Dragon Rises

The group dispersed and began to fight in several different locations. Ruby spun her scythe around and killed the Beowolves that ran at her. She then stabbed Crescent Rose into the ground and spun around kicking the Beowolves in the face and then jumps up into the air with her scythe

Yang kicked up a car and then punched it sending it flying at some Grimm, crushing them against a building in the process. She then found herself about to be swallowed by a King Taijitu and grabbed its fangs to hold it back.

Ren ran over and slammed his aura infused palms into the giant snakes face and send it flying into a nearby building. He and Yang then open fire on it as it tried to get back up leaving it riddled with holes. The two of them then looked at eachother and nodded in agreement and went opposite directions hitting a Grimm at the same time.

Nora had Magnhild in its grenade launcher form and was firing at a flock of Nevermores in the air blowing them into tiny pieces that sprayed onto the ground below. She then quickly changed it into its hammer form as a Deathstalker tried to sting her. She stepped onto it and it sent her into the air and when she began to descend she slammed her hammer into its exoskeleton. Its exoskeleton was cracked and falling off and revealed its vulnerable soft spot located underneath it. A bullet penetrated it and went threw the Deathstalkers body hitting an Ursa upon exiting it.

That shot was fired from Ailies sniper rifle as she fired several more shots downing six Beowolves one after another. She then quickly transformed her rifle into its bo staff form and hit two Boarbatusk's so hard it knocked their tusks off. An Ursa Major swiped at her from behind afterward and she jumped up to dodge it. A spear tip then protruded from the top of her staff as she threw it and embedded it into the Ursas mouth. She retrieved it and was then attacked once more from behind by a Beowolf before she had time to respond.

Gambol Shroud spun through the air and impaled into the Beowulf's skull stopping it dead in its tracks. It then flung back into Blake's hands as she quickly turned it into its pistol form and shot down a few of the surrounding Grimm. A Nevermore then descended upon both her and Ailie but the two giant birds were shot through the eyes and fell to the ground dead.

Said shots were fired from Daegan and Jaunes pistols as the two of them stood back to back in the center. Jaune had both of his pistols in hand while Daegan just had his one and his other hand he had his katana. A twin headed King Taijitu that went after both of them at the same time. Daegan stabbed his katana into its mouth while Jaune pointed his guns upward and shot into its mouth leaving it riddled with dust shells.

Team CFVY,Sun, and Neptune arrive along with Mercury and Emerald as the stragglers were beginning to run off.

The young hunters converge in the center after the Atlas soldiers wipe out the stragglers and celebrate their victory. It wasn't long that they're celebration was brought to a sudden halt however as the ground began to shake and two large hands came out of the hole that poured all the Grimm into the city. What emerged from it was only heard of in rumor and made even the Beacon teachers shudder a bit in fear.

It was a three headed Gorgon. An S-class Grimm that many hunters have never seen. The group of students were stunned by the beast before them. Even Daegan and Jaune had second thoughts of fighting it. They were good but not enough to take that thing on.

 **(AN: If you want to know what it looks like its the giant Gorgon boss from Castlevania LOS 2.)**

But it doesn't mean they wouldn't try.

"If we don't stop this thing here it will destroy the whole city!" Daegan said as his aura began to envelop his body.

"It may be suicide but we won't know if we don't try!" Jaune said as he drew Blackout once more and his aura began to envelop him as well.

The rest of their friends readied their weapons as they waited to follow Daegan and Jaunes lead.

The giant beast let out a deafening screech as it looked at the group of hunters.

Jaune and Daegan then charged with great speed with their feet being amplified by their aura and slashed it on its mid-section making an X across it.  
The Gorgon roared in pain as it swiped at the young hunters smashing into the surrounding buildings and destroying the robot soldiers from Atlas.

The group of students jumped up to dodge the attack and landed on top of a building's roof. Ruby, Ailie, Coco, Emerald, Ren, Pyrrah, and Nora then began to open fire on the beast from a distance while the rest joined Daegan and Jaune on the ground assault.

Daegan slammed his fist into the ground and spikes of earth impaled the Gorgons arms and its lower body making sure it couldn't do that again.

Yatsuhashi and Fox ran slashed at the its arms. Fox fractured one of the bones it its arms with a precise double fisted strike on its right arm while Yatsuhashi slammed his massive blade down and cut off two of its finger on its left hand.

It roared again in pain as the head on both sides stretched outward and went after them.

Sun and Neptune intercepted the two heads and stabbed their weapons into the Grimm's eyes on blinding it partly.  
Weiss then jumped forward and stabbed the monster in its middle head and froze it solid.

"Theres no way its over that quickly!" Daegan said.

"Weiss! Move!" Jaune yelled.

The ice around the center head broke and the Gorgon broke its arms free from the spikes of earth. The holes where the spikes stabbed threw instantly healed along with the shattered bone in its arm. It then grabbed Weiss and squeezed her before bringing its hand closer to its mouth.

Weiss screamed in pain and fear as she neared closer to its mouth and closed her eyes.

Jaune and Daegan ran and did the only thing they could. Jaune punched the middle head as hard as he could while Daegn did the same with the Gorgons rib cage hoping to break and or puncture something.

The Grimm let Weiss go with a shriek as it focused its attention on Daegan and Jaune slamming its hands into more buildings.

Neptune leapt up and caught Weiss and carried her over to a safe place and helped her get back on her feet. They had no time to speak as they were then thrown into the fray again as they once more had to dodge the Gorgons claws.

Glynda arrived and made a kind of harpoon out of the surrounding debris and and shot it into the grimms shoulder. Oobleck and Port fired at the beast with combined fire balls attacks setting it on fire.

The Gorgon screamed in pain before pulling Glynda's makeshift harpoon out with its mouth and throwing it to the ground. Its left head then spat onto itself to put out the fires that were spreading on its body. Its right head then spat poison at the teachers.

They dodged it as the poison melted threw the ground.

Daegan jumped up and stabbed his katana into the Gorgons chest where its heart would be.

The Gorgon thrashed and swatted at him making him lose his grip on the grimm. It thrashed that Daegan's katana snapped in two at the hilt while the blade sunk into the Grimm's body. Its left head then shot out while he was in mid air and wrapped up with its tongue as it brought him back to its mouth.

Daegan managed to get his arm free and stabbed what remained of his sword into its head. As the tongue unraveled around him he grabbed it and slammed the head into the ground.

Fox then ran up and slammed his fists into its head causing it to fly upward and then explode spraying blood everywhere.

The Gorgon roared in pain as blood poured from where its head once was. It swiped its hand to the right and caught Fox and slammed him threw a wall.

Yatsuhashi slashed at the Grimm's chest only to suffer the same fate as Fox by getting hit into the building everyone was standing on.

Daegan brought out his pistol and fired at the right head and was chased by its right arm.

"Weiss now!" Jaune yelled as he ran up and pinned the hand into the ground with a hard punch.

Weiss freezes the arm making sure it would no longer be able to move.

Jaune runs up the arm and takes Blackout in both hand and slices the right head off at its neck making even more blood fall to the ground.

All at once Yang, Nora, Mercury, and Daegan jumped up and aimed for the center head and hit it as hard as they possibly could causing it to slam into the ground with a loud THUD!

The Gorgons eyes slowly closed as its body fell to the ground.

Everyone began to celebrate at what just occurred. They just defeated an S-class Grimm! They were gonna be the talk of the school for months for this. The teachers also slightly relaxed at the sight.

But their world was shattered when a giant hand slammed into them all send them flying into broken buildings and debris.

Daegan managed to get up on one knee and saw the Gorgons heads begin to regenerate. Everyone else looked on in horror at this as the middle head opened its mouth breathed fire. Daegan jumped into action and pushed the fire back as best he could as the pressure increased as the Gorgon grew closer and the flames more intense.

"I...will not...FALL!" Daegan shouted as he tried to push the flames back with his hair and eyes changing color.

Jaune staggered up next to him and put up a shield of swords that were slowly being melted by the fire.

"Is there anything we can do to help them?" Ruby asked aloud as she struggled to get up.

As she said that a figure in black walked past her and the others and put up one hand. All of a sudden the fires were being pushed back immensely more than before. The fire then flew up and then right back down into the Grimm's face.

"Such control of fire... there's no way!" Daegan said as he looked back at the man behind him and Jaune.

Jaune did the same and they confirmed what they already knew. It was their father. Darian Aedus. The Black Dragon.

"Sorry I'm late. Jaune, Daegan. But now that I'm here, let's finish this thing off!" Darien said as fire began to surround him.

"Right!" the both of them yelled.

They then charged at the same time and began to run in serpentine so the Gorgon couldn't choose a target. It instead once more shot fire out of its mouth.

Darian blocked it and consumed it getting a boost from it as he drew his swords and surrounded them with fire. He then unleashed a flurry of attacks than left the Gorgons body in a bloody mess.

Daegan made some projectiles out of the ground and fired them into its body.

Jaune fired several blades of aura into its arms pinning them down.

Daegan slammed down onto the left head as Jaune did the same with the right head spraying blood everywhere.

Darian then walked up swords raised and was about to sever its middle head when it hit him back and knocked him into a car.

"So, that's how it's gonna be, huh? Jaune! Pin him down some more! Daegan make a dome of earth over him!" Darian yelled as he got out of the car.

Twenty swords fell down on top of the Gorgon pinning it down even more than before.

A large dome of earth came out of the ground as Daegan slammed both of his fists into the ground and he had to stay that way to make sure it wouldn't crumble.

Darian sheathed his swords and ran into the dome as the Gorgon once more breathed fire at him. He pushed it back and into its mouth as he held its mouth open with his bare hands.

"Eat this!" Darian yelled as he breathed fire into the Grimms mouth.

The Gorgon began to thrash around as its insides were literally being reduced to paste. It then finally stopped thrashing around as its body turns to ash.

Darian exits the dome and Daegan lets it go falling onto his back and passing out with his hair and eyes changing back to their normal colors. Ailie ran over to him and pumped what was left of her aura into him but was stopped when Darian put his hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be alright. He's just exhausted is all." Darian said as he picked his son up and carried him off into a nearby Bullhead that was landing.  
Soldiers from Atlas got everyone onto the aircraft and retrieved Roman from the train and flew off back to Beacon.

Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, Daman and Adam watched as they left from a damaged rooftop and then looked at the devastation.

"Those three are going to be trouble. We should get rid of them." Mercury said.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but I have to agree with him on this one. They will no doubt become an even bigger thorn in our side if we don't take them out now." Emerald said.

"We'll deal with them when the time comes. Not before." Cinder said as she began to walk away.

'She's hiding something.' Daman and Adam thought.

'Master. Have you truly returned?' Cinder said to herself as she lept off the building and walked away from the others.

 **~At Beacon, 3 hours later~**

Daegan was in a hospital bed in the infirmary along with Fox, and Yatsuhashi. The others had minor injuries but they were all able to continue with their regular school lives.

Ailie and Jaune took turns staying with Daegan since he was still asleep and was probably going to stay that way for a while. Jaune stopped by and gave her something from the mess hall as he went back to their clan's home where the others awaited him.

He felt something following him and before he could turn around Draco flew and landed on his head and curled up in his hair.

"Good to see you too buddy." Jaune said as he reached up and scratched under Draco's chin.

He then pulled his hood up to hide him so no one would freak out and try to kill him. He made it home relatively fast and when he got there he found everyone sitting in the living room and watching the news. They were talking about what occurred earlier in the day and the team that protected the city.  
"We're famous!" Nora yelled as they showed footage of them all fighting.

"No doubt! We saved the city!" Yang said punching her fist into the air.

"Technically, it was Daegan, Jaune, and Darian who saved it." Ren said.

"Stop ruining the mood Ren! For once why don't you be happy! If not for us then for the fact there's one less giant monster out there!" Ruby said.

"She has a point." Jaune said.

"Oh Jaune! I didn't hear you come in. How's Daegan?" Pyrrah asked.

"He's fine. The doctors say he should wake up in the next couple days and he should make a full recovery." Jaune said.

"Why do you have your hood up?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah I was wondering that myself." Blake said.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but you need to promise me you won't freak out." Jaune said.

Everyone agrees and Jaune reaches up to his hood and grabs it. He then pulls it down showing Draco sleeping on top of his head.

At first everyones a little surprised that he would bring a Grimm into their home but also that he somehow managed to tame a Grimm. And not just a Grimm, a Grimm dragon! Ruby was the first one to say something about the little dragon.

"He's so... so... SO CUTE!" she squealed as she zoomed over to Jaune.

"Yeah! Where'd you find him Jaune?!" Yang asked.

"Well, to be precise he found me. He approached me when we were on our mission and he apparently imprinted on me." Jaune said as he grabbed him and placed him on the table in the center of the living room.

Draco opens his eyes and lets out a yawn before he stands up and looks around the room. He lets out a little roar that makes Ruby, Yang, Nora, Blake, and Pyrrah giggle.

"So are we going to have share our home with this little soulless, disgusting..!" Weiss was cut off when Draco turned to her and turned his head to the side, flopped his ears to the sides of his face, and gave puppy dog eyes.

Weiss froze. She suddenly felt like picking the little dragon up and hugging him close to her chest.

"Cute little creature! Oh yes you are! Yes you are!" Weiss says as she pets him on his head making him waggle his tail and bat his wings.

Jaune then stretched his arm out and Draco runs up it and sits on his shoulder and licks his face.

"Does he have a name?" Ruby asked.

"Draco." Jaune said.

"Nice name." Ren said.

"It's fitting for him." Blake said as she scratched behind Draco's ear.

Draco hopped onto Jaunes head, curled up, and then fell asleep.

"Well I guess I should take this little guy up to my room for some shut eye. I'll see you guys later." Jaune said as he walked up the stairs and towards his room.

"Well, things have just gotten a whole lot more interesting." Pyrrah said.

"No doubt! Wouldn't you agree Blake? Blake? Where'd she go?" Yang asked as she scanned the room for her friend.

Jaune made a makeshift bed out of a spare blanket and set Draco down in it. He then heard the door close and a click upon its closing. He turned but he was then tackled onto his bed by none other than Blake.

"I never thanked you for saving me earlier. So allow me to show you my appreciation." Blake said as she leaned closer towards him.

"If you insist." Jaune said as he and Blake melded into an intense lip lock.

 **~to Ozpin's office~**

Darian looked out over the school. Ozpin walked up next to him with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Want some?" Ozpin asked.

"I'm good." Darian said.

"I'm happy you decided to return to the life of a Hunter Darian. With your help the coming conflict will not be as terrible as we thought it would be." Ozpin said.

"If what you say is true, then this affects all of Remnant, even those of us who choose to stay out of the conflicts of nations and their leaders." Darian said.

"What will happen in the coming days will shake all of Remnant to its core. We need every ally we can if we are to win." Ozpin said.

"Hmm, just like old times, right Oz?" Darian asked.

"Indeed. Perhaps we should get our former class back together?" Ozpin said.

"Let's not rule that out as a possibility. But let's not jump to that just yet." Qrow said as he walked up from the elevator.

"Qrow! When did you get here?" Ozpin asked.

"A few days ago. Decided I might drop in and see some old friends." Qrow said.

"It's been too long, old friend. Far too long." Ozpin said.

"So should I assume you too have a hand to play in bringing back into the world?" Darian asked.

"I was there to push you forward but I had no part in actually making you decide. You did that yourself, old friend." Qrow said.

"So am I to understand that the Grimm Reaper will be fighting by my side once more?" Darian asked with a smile.

"Without a doubt." Qrow said.

"And so shall I." Ozpin said.

"Oh! Does that mean that professor Ozpin the Angel of Death rides again?" Darian asked.

Ozpin chuckled as he looked out over his school.

"I will never allow any force, no matter how massive or destructive, to harm my students or this academy. You have my word on that." Ozpin said.

"I'll hold you to that Oz. Now then... what do we do now?" Darian asked.

"..."

"You wanna go spar like the old days, Darian?" Qrow asked.

"Sure, why not. I haven't had a real challenge in a long time." Darian said as the two of them headed for the elevator.

"Try not to destroy the arena! We need it for classes!" Ozpin yelled.

"Alright! Alright!" Darian and Qrow said in unison as they rode down together.

Ozpin lets out a deep breathe as he walks over to his desk and sits down as he sips of his coffee.

"Were gonna need to get some repairmen on the ready if they start getting serious." Ozpin said.

 **~to an undisclosed location~**

A faunus clad in a black plated cloak and who wears an eye patch over his left eye sits upon a throne as a news feed is shown to him.

"So, Darian. You finally show yourself. But this time you will not survive our next confrontation." the faunus said as he stood up and put a helmet onto his head.  
"Let it begin." he said as he walked out of the throne room.


	16. Feelings Realized

Darian stood in the middle of the arena with scorch marks and fallen debree all around. He locked eyes with his old friend Qrow who held his scythe on his shoulder as Darian readied his two swords.

The two then charged again causing sparks to fly in all directions and the two of them grazed one another as they ran past eachother.

"You haven't lost your edge... Darian." Qrow said as he tried to catch his breathe.

"Niether have you. Then again I shouldn't expect anything less from the Grimm Reaper." Darian said.

The two stood and catched their breathe without another word.

Qrow then stabbed his scythe into the ground and readied to shoot.

Darian opened his mouth and as the bullet exited the barrel he burned it to ash. The fire continued on and went towards Qrow.

Qrow spun his scythe and blocked the fire and moved to the side just as Darians swords flew through the fire and pinned his scythe to the wall. He then caught a punch from Darian as he threw one of his own.

The two of them smiled at one another as a very angry Glynda Goodwitch walked up and hit them into the back wall with her dust.

"What are you two doing?! You destroyed the arena!" Glynda yelled as she began to lecture them.

'Well shit.' Darian and Qrow both thought as Glynda continued her lecture.

 **~To Daegan~**

Daegan awoke to the light of the morning sun shining threw the windows of his hospital room. He finds himself hooked up to an iv and he begins to wonder how this came to be. The memories of what occured the day before then rush back into his head as he chuckled and tried to get up. He found it rather hard since he then noticed that someone was laying next to him and her head was layed ontop of his shoulder.

It was Ailie. She climbed into the bed with him during the night and snuggled up next to him. A red blush spreds across his face but it quickly disapates as he wraps his arm around her and pulls her closer to himself.

"I don't mind staying like this for a little while longer. Just you and I." Daegan said as he drifted back to sleep.

 **~to the others~**

Jaune awoke feeling something heavy lay on his chest and something else on his shoulder. He looked down and saw that Draco had climbed onto his stomach and curled himself up into a ball. Blake layed on his left shoulder making it difficult for him to be able move his left arm.

"Blake. Blaaaake." Jaune said quietly in her ear and shook her a little bit.

"Five more minutes..." She said as she wrapped her arms around his chest.

"I'll fix you a tuna fish sandwhich if you get up." Jaune whispered into her ear.

She immediantly got up still in her yukata and quickly changed. She changed so fast Jaune didn't even see it happen.

"Well lets get going." she said.

Jaune motioned towards Draco and Blake picked him up waking him up in the process. He yawned and looked at Blake with his big green eyes and she hugged him close to her chest.

"Your so cute!" Blake said.

Jaune was finally able to get up and put his regular apparel on with Blake watching him.

"Don't you have anything else to wear?" Blake asked.

"It never occured to me but no. Maybe I should go into Vale and get some new clothes." Jaune said as he finished putting his clothes on.

"Yeah. You think?" Blake said.

"Oh I guess you don't want that sandwhich then." Jaune said with a smile.

"Please?" Blake said with Draco in her arms and they both looked at him.

Jaune smiled and kissed her on her forehead before he opened the door and headed for the kitchen. He made her a tuna fish sandwhich and gave Draco some fish to eat.

Draco looks up at Jaune after finishing his fish and wags his tail back and forth. He then goes over to Blake and lays down by her feet.

"He's more like a dog then a dragon don't you think?" Jaune asked.

"Mosy definately." Blake said.

"Well you wait for the others to get up. I'm gonna go check on Daegan." Jaune said grabbing his coat and heading out the door.

Blake scratched the top of Dracos head.

"Oh Draco what am I going to do? I don't know what this is. Everytime i'm around him my heart feels like its about to burst out my chest. When he holds my hand I get chills. And when he kisses me I feel like i'm in Heaven. Oh Oum what am I going to do?" she said outloud.

"Tell him everything you just said." Ruby said as she came down the stairs.

"R-Ruby!? How long have you been there?!" Blake said surprised.

"Since you started talking to Draco. That was really sweet by the way." Ruby said with a smile.

"I just... I have never felt anything like this before. And i'm afraid that he doesn't feel the same way." Blake said with a blush on her face.

"You want me to call the others so we can discuss this. Yang would probably know what to do. Nora might know something too." Ruby said.

"If... you think thats best. ust don't tell Ren or Daegan." Blake said.

"Alright. We'll talk about this later. Til then though!" Ruby said as she picked up DRaco and he licked her in the face.

Blake giggled at the sight as the others began to come down the stairs.

 **~to Jaune~**

He was making his way to Daegans room as he rounded a corner when he saw his mother talking to the doctor.

"Will he be okay?" she asked.

"He has fully recovered bu it would be best if we keep him here for a little bit longer. Just to be on the safe side." the doctor said.

"Alright then." Danilah said as the doctor walked away.

She looked to her side and saw Jaune walking up next to her and hugged him.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm alright mom. Some things are happening in my personal life but its nothin major." Jaune said as he sat down.

Danilah sat next to him and placed her hand on his back.

"Whats up?" she asked.

"Mom... when did you realize you and dad were falling in love?" Jaune asked.

"Oh. Oh! Well... your father I always thought that what was between us was strictly professional. But there was a rally a few years ago and it didn't end well. Your father took a bullet for me and he was in the hospital for almost a month. When I was finally able to see him I asked him why he did it? And he told me it was because he loved me." Danilah said.

"And you said the same?" Jaune asked.

"No. When he said it I ran out of the room with my face crimson and I tried to avoid him. But I couldn't get him out of my mind. After about two months of not seeing one another I found him training with Qrow Branwen at Signal. Then he told me something that made me fall for him right then and there." Danilah said.

"And that was?" Jaune asked.

" **Love is the most precious and heavenly of bonds that anyone can possibly dream of having with someone in this world, and if you've found someone that you can have such a bond with, even if it is temporary, than you should do whatever you possibly can to pursue that bond. So pursue that bond, find that special someone, and never let them go, because if you let that chance at love slip through your fingers you will regret it for the rest of your life.** When he told me that all the pent up emotions that I had been suppressing came out in full as I kissed him with nothing held back." Danilah said as she went into her own little world.

"Thanks mom. Don't know if I needed to hear that last part though. Tell Daegan i'll see him later." Jaune said as he got up and went off to class.

Danilah watched as he walked away and smiled.

"Ah young love. The hardest love of all." she said as she began remember when she and Darian acted that way.

 **~To Darian~**

Darian was currently in the teachers loungue with Qrow, Ozpin, Port, Oobleck, and Glynda.

"So you married a faunus Darian? Not that I care your sons are exceptional young men and it has been an honor to have them in my class." Oobleck said.

"Thanks Bart. I see you still don't know what the word slow means. How have you been Pete?" Darian asked.

"Oh i've been good my old friend! The children love when I regail them with stories of our youth!" Port said.

'I doubt that.' everyone else thought.

"So whos up for a game of cards before classes begin?" Port asked.

"My wife would kill me if I started gambling what money we have so no." Darian said.

"I don't gamble." Qrow said.

"I have to prepare the lesson for today so unfortunately I cannot." Oobleck said.

"No. I still have to fix the arena after these two went all out last night." Glynda said as she staired at Darian and Qrow who were trying to avoid her gaze.

"I need to go over the misson reports." Ozpin said.

"Shame. Another time then." Port said as he got up to leave.

"Well looks like we need to head out aswell." Darian said as he and Qrow began to get up.

"Hold it! You two are going to help me with my classes today since you destroyed the arena with your reckless behavior! And if you try to run Darian I will tell Danilah! " Glynda said.

Let it be known Darian Aedus has fought and killed all manner of monsters, humans, faunus, ect. But the only thing he has ever been afraid of in his ebtire life was getting on his wifes bad side. Danilah once put two women in the hospital with multiple broken bones and bruises for flirting with Darian. There was no way in hell he would ever be on the recieving end of her wrath.

"Fine. We'll help." Darian said hiding the fear in his voice.

"Eh why the hell not?" Qrow said.

"Good. Go to the arena and wait for the students to arrive." Glynda said as she left.

"Wait. If we have to go there where the hell is she going?" Darian asked.

"Who knows?" Ozpin said as he took his coffee and left.

"I hate it when he does that." Darian said.

"I know. Everyone does." Qrow said as the to of them made their way to the arena.

"i love doing that." Ozpin said as he sipped on his coffee.

 **~To Jaune~**

Jaune was on his way to class thinking on what he should do. To say he was nervous would be an understatement. He was terrified. Terrified that if he said that he was in love with her that she may not feel the same way. And of the thought that he may one day loose her.

While he walked to Ports class he accidentally bumped into and fell ontop of someone. As he fell he tried to hold him self up but instead of placing his hand on the floor he felt something soft and sqishy. His face went red at the realization and he quickly sped back up against the wall. He looked to see who he fell ontop of and saw none other then Blake who held her hands across her chest.

"Blake! I am so so sorry!" Jaune said with his face red.

"Its... its alright Jaune." Blake said. 'I'd much rather it be you then someone else.'

Jaune helped her to her feet and apologized to her again while still having a crimson blush on his face. Luckily noone was around to see what happened and the two walked to class hardly saying anything. Before they got to the door they both stopped and turned to one another.

"Blake I..."

"Jaune I..."

They both stopped to chuckle at themselves.

"You first." Blake said.

"Blake listen I... I was hoping we could head into Vale again soon? If you want too of course." Jaune said as he scratched the back of his head and cursed himself.

"I would love too. You need some new clothes anyway." Blake saud.

"That I do. Then its settled we'll head to Vale tomorrow. That good with you?" Jaune asked.

"Mmhmm." Blake said with a smile as they entered the class.

 **~To Daegan~**

Daegan awoke with Ailie still in his arms and he decided to gently shake her awake.

"Ailie. We need to get up." Daegan said.

"Fine." she said in a tired voice.

Daegan went to get up but found himself being pulled back down and Ailie jumping ontop of him. His face flashed red as she then pulled his face close and she began to kiss him. Daegan melted into it as he wrapped his arms around her and pulling her even closer into the embrace.

They then seperated and smiled at one another as Ailie layed her hand down on his chest.

"Ailie would you like to go out on a date tomorrow?" Daegan asked.

"Do you even have to aske? Even if we weren't already dating i'd say yes." Ailie said planting a gentle kiss on his lips.

"We could go back to the mansion and just stay there for the rest of the day." Daegan said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Ailie said.

Daegan got changed and the two of them then escaped out the window and flew back to the mansion. They found a note saying that if the two of them came back to not be scared of or harm the little grimm dragon in the house. They found Draco on the coach asleep and the two of them sneaked up to their rooms.

Ailie got dressed quickly and then headed to Daegans room. She found him without his shirt on and her face flushed red as she looked at him. She then realized he had just as many scars as Jaune and went up to touch them.

"How'd you get these?" she asked.

"I was raised in the middle of a grimm infested forest so noone could disturb us. An Ursa found me whille I was outside playing with Jaune and attacked me. My father burned it to ash but the damage was done." Daegan said as he finished getting dressed. "Well lest go."

"Alright." Ailie said.

 **~Later that night with Darian~**

Darian entered the room he was given while he stayed at Beacon and immediantly threw his swords off and slumped to the ground. He then spied his wife sitting in a chair in the room. He silently walks up behind her and places a kiss on the top of her head scaring her a little bit. She hit him in the arm in response to it and in response Darian laughed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Darian said.

"Its alright Darian. You just caught me in the middle of looking at our old photo album." Danilah said.

Darian looked down at the book and couldn't help but smile. He saw a picture of himself with Danilah when she had just given birth to Darian. He then sees a picture of his parents as they held an infant Daegan. He averted his gaze after looking at it.

"Darian. What happened wasn't your fault." Danilah said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Danilah. He came after me and they payed the price. It shouldn't have been that way." Darian said as tears began to stream down his face and he placed his hands over his eyes.

Danilah takes his head and places it on her chest as he silently weeps into it while she runs her hands through his hair.

"Shhh love. Its going to be okay. No matter what has or what will happen I will always stand by your side. Until death." Danilah said.

Daegan moved and placed his hand on Danilahs shoulder and saw the photo album open on the ground. When he saw a certain picture he cried even more then before. It was a picture of Daegan laying in a crib holding the hand of a snow white haired girl with the ears of a wolf.

"I swear on my soul that I will kill him. Even if it kills me." Darian said.

"Darian. I've lost enough in this life and so have you. Lets not say such things." Danilah said as she kissed him.

Darian returned the kiss and then the two of them got up and layed on the coach looking at the rest of the photo album before finally falling asleep in one another's arms.

 **AN: I would ask you to go check out the story "A Friend In Need", it is an awesome Jaune x Blake story and one of my favorites. The reason i'm telling you this is because the quote that I have no idea who wrote I borrowed from that story. The story is by AfroThunda and I would like to give a special shoutout to him. Now that thats done have a great day!**


	17. Dates In Vale

Jaune held his stomach as the dust plane began to take off. Even though he cast the Arc name off he couldn't get rid of this damned motion sickness. Blake helped him to a seat as she gently rubbed his back and tried to help him.

"I can fight anything in the world. Accept this damn motion sickness!" Jaune said as he held his gut and put his other hand over his mouth.

"Don't worry Jaune. It'll be over soon." Blake said as she rubbed his back.

"I really wish I could fly like Daegan so I never have to get on one of these damned things again." Jaune said as his body began to emit a faint white light.

He then sat upright and Blake stopped rubbing his back.

"Feel better?" Blake asked.

"A little. I'll be a lot better when we're off this damn thing." Jaune said.

Blake lays her head on his shoulder and he in turn places his on top of hers.

"Come to think of it, could you make wings out of your swords and fly since they seem to fly on their own anyway? And wouldn't flying in general make you motion sick?" Blake asked.

Jaune looked up with eyes opened wide. He'd never thought of that. He actually wished he'd thought of that himself. He'd have to try that another day. For now he was content with being with his girlfriend. But there was one thing he wanted to know right now.

Where the fuck were Daegan and Ailie?

* * *

 **~To Daegan and Ailie~**

The two of them had sneaked out in the early hours of the morning before anyone else was awake and Daegan flew them to Vale. It took roughly the same amount of time as a normal flight but being able to watch the sunrise was definitely worth it.

The two of them walked the streets of Vale hand in hand looking for some place to go to. Daegan spotted an awesome looking arcade but he wanted to take Ailie to a nice place, not some arcade. He then spied a nice looking restaurant not far from the arcade. But before he could say anything he was being dragged by Ailie to said arcade.

"Come on! Let's go in here!" Ailie said with a smile.

'Okay it's offical. I love this girl.' Daegan thought to himself as the two of them entered the arcade.

They spent three hours in that arcade. Playing every game from Pac Man to DDR. But no matter how hard they tried they couldn't beat the high score on DDR. Apparently someone named L.R. was the one with the highest score.

"God damn. Who ever L.R. is pretty damn good at this game." Daegan said.

"Yeah. I wonder who he or she is." Ailie said.

* * *

 **~To another place~**

Ren suddenly sneezed as he flipped through the pages of his book.

"Someone must be talking about me." Ren said as he sat on his bed and continued to read.

* * *

 **~Back to Daegan and Ailie~**

They had just gotten something to eat from a nearby food stand. They got two burgers, some fries, and a milk shake. They decided to share the drink. They even put two straws in it like out of some crappy romance movie. The girl behind the counter insisted.

"You realize this is like something out of a crappy romance movie right?" Daegan asked Ailie.

"I know. But hey even though I can blow a guys brains out from 300 yards away, it doesn't mean I'm not a girl. I have sappy romance fantasies too." Ailie said as she took a drink out of the shake.

"What, like when two people have the same spaghetti noodle and meet in the middle?" Daegan asked as he took a bite of his burger.

"Maybe not that but close enough." Ailie said with a smile.

Daegan chuckled at her as the two continued to eat their food. He felt the eyes of someone watching them but decided to ignore for the time being and focus on spending time with his girlfriend.

And if said person or people try to interrupt it, he would personally make sure they lose all of their teeth.

* * *

 **~To Jaune and Blake~**

Jaune and Blake had no idea how it happened.

The first thing that happened was the two of them went into a clothing shop to get the two of them some new clothes. Blake accompanied him into the changing room as he took his shirt off to try on his new shirt. She touched the scars on his back and then on the ones on his chest before looking up into his eyes.

The two of them then proceeded to lock their lips together once more and they fell onto the small bench that was in the changing room. Blake wrapped her arms around his neck and Jaune's hands found their way to her hips as she sat on his lap.

Blake felt Jaune let out a moan but it was blocked out as her mouth was still attached to his. They then parted with a long line of spit connecting their tongues. Both of them breathed rapidly as they stared into one another's eyes.

"Jaune I..."

"Blake I..."

They were interrupted when one of the stores employees knocked on the door.

"Sir, ma'am? Are you two okay in there?" she asked.

"We're fine. We'll be out in a sec." Jaune said as she walked away.

"I'll... I'll let you get dressed. Don't keep me waiting too long now." Blake said as she left the room.

Jaune chuckled as he grabbed his new white shirt and put it on. He then grabbed the black button up shirt that he kept unbuttoned. He then put on his new black pants and slipped his shoes back on.

He then walked out and Blake blushed at the sight of him.  
"You.. you look good." Blake said trying to hide her blush.

"You always do." Jaune said making her blush even more and punch him in the arm.

"Jurk. Let's just get these clothes and leave. Then we can go eat." Blake said.

"Fine." Jaune said as they went over to the counter.

They bought the clothes and left. Jaune got a few looks from women passing by but they were quickly discouraged when he wrapped his arm around and pulled Blake closer to him.

She in turn wraps her arm around him and the two began to look for a place to eat. They found this place called The White Dragon. The two of them headed inside and where seated after 5 minutes of waiting.

Jaune ordered a steak and a soda while Blake ordered a fried fish sandwich with a side of fish sticks.

"You really love fish don't you?" Jaune asked with an eyebrow raised.

"So what?" Blake asked in response.

"It's nothing. Daegan tends to eat a lot of meat with him being part wolf. When we use to go hunting and we found a deer he would haul it back. Then he and mom would eat almost all of it. Me and dad had to get by on scraps for a while." Jaune said.

Blake laughed at his obvious joke and smiled at him.

"Tell me. What's it like growing up with parents who are two different races?" Blake asked.

"Pretty much the same as regular parents I guess. Then again, I don't have much to compare to since my real parents didn't really do much for me. They fed me, clothed me, trained me, and took me in when my own family abandoned me. I've always viewed them as my parents. Not two people who just took me in." Jaune said.

"Do you think you could ever forgive them?" Blake asked.

Jaune took a deep breath and looked into Blake's amber eyes.

"I don't know. I hold nothing against my sisters and they didn't know anything so I can't be angry at them. My mother... she didn't leave me there to die so I guess I could forgive her if I wanted too. But after what's happened and what she use to say when I was younger... I can't forgive that. My father has no chance in hell of me forgiving him. He not only is a racist fuck but he tried to act like he didn't know what he'd done. I'd sooner die than forgive him." Jaune said.

Blake was wide eyed but she then smiled as she came to realize how he felt. Their food then arrived and they chowed down. Blake smiled as she watched the man she loved smile the biggest smile she's ever seen from him and knew that what she felt was real.

* * *

 **~Later that day~**

Jaune and Blake were walking the streets of Vale as the sun began to set and they headed for the airport. Jaune had to stop to get something for Daegan leaving Blake on the side walk. She looked up at the broken moon out in the distance as it began to rise and the sun fell. Then a group of five shady looking guys turned around the street corner and spotted her.

"Hey there hot stuff! What you doin?" one of them said.

"None of your business." Blake replied.

"Come on don't be like that. Why don't we go show you what a good time is?" one of the other guys said as he tried to grab her arm.

"Don't touch me!" Blake yelled as she pulled her arm back as hard as she could and scratched him across the face.

The guy yelled in pain and placed a hand on his face and got a little blood on it.

"You bitch!" he yelled as he tried to grab her head.

Blake ducked and kicked him in the gut but not before he grabbed her ribbon and pulled it off. She quickly put her hands on top of her head to hide them before anyone noticed. But the thugs already saw them.

"Well boys, lookie here! We got ourselves a freak!" the thug said who had the ribbon.

Blake glared at him and began to back up until she ran into someone.

It was Jaune.

He pulled a bow that he had bought in secret earlier and put it ontop of her head. He then put his stuff down and walked over to the group of thugs.

"I do believe you have something that belongs to the lady. Give it here. NOW." Jaune said in a demanding voice.

"Why you defending that freak man?! You're human!"

"You're right, I am human. And I just can't stand pieces of shit like you who pick on faunus just because they're different!" Jaune yelled as he grabbed the one in front and repeatedly punched him in the face.

The thug fell flat on his back as his friends charged Jaune at the same time. Jaune dodged their punches and kicked one of them in the gut sending him back and then sweep kicked another one of the thugs. He then began to unload a barrage of punches onto the thugs on the grounds face. He then dodged a kick and got back up onto his feet.

The thug who was kicked in the face found himself hitting someones chest that stopped him falling back. He turned to see who it was and found a smiling Daegan before a severe uppercut sent him into the air.

Daegan then kicked upward and smacked the thug in the jaw as he fell back to the ground knocking him out. He then dodged a punch and found himself back to back with Jaune as the remaining three thugs circled he two of them.

"Just like old times right brother?" Daegan said.

"Sure seems that way!" Jaune said.

The two of them the jumped up as two fists were flung at them and punched the thugs who had thrown the punches in the face. They then grabbed them by the collar and threw them into one another and kicked them both in the face while running past one another.

Jaune looked towards the final thug but found a pipe strike him in the right side of his face as he did so making blood begin to fly from the newly made gash on his forehead. His blonde hair was stained red as more blood began to flow from the wound. It ran down his face and it looked like Jaune was crying tears of blood as he glared at the thug who hit him with the pipe.

The thug realized his error and tried to run but was met by Daegan as he close lined his ass to the ground. He stomped on his face rendering him unconscious.

Blake ran over to him and grabbed his face and examined the wound on his head. It was deep and bleeding profusely as blood trickled down his face and dripped off his chin onto the ground.

Jaune smiles at her seeing that she was alright and places something in her hand before he wipes blood away from his eye.

Blake opens her hand and sees her black bow in her hand. She quickly looks up and sees Jaune still smiling at her. She then pulls him into a hug as blood stains her hair and her clothes. The two of them then kissed as rain begins to pour down from the sky with rain and blood running down their faces.

Daegan smiles as he looks at his friend and the woman he cares for most and turns around and goes to his woman. He puts his arm around her and the two of them walked away as their friends continued to kiss in the rain.

"Daegan." Ailie said.

"Yes?" Daegan asked.

"Can you do something about this?" Ailie asked as she motioned towards to the rain.

Daegan looked at it and the water droplets stopped falling around him and Ailie and the two of them snuggled closer together as they walked away.

Jaune and Blake separated and looked into one another's eyes and found them mesmerizing. They then opened their mouths to say something but were stopped when a certain blonde brawler put her arms around their necks and pulled them close.

"Awww! Look at you two! Having a wet sloppy kiss in the rain! Isn't this romantic!" Yang said.

Both Jaune and Blake cursed in their minds that they were once again interrupted. They then noticed the other members of their clan were with Yang and they had umbrellas.

"So this is what you two have been doing all day. Nice new clothes Jaune." Ruby said.

"Thanks Rubes. Now Yang, let go of me. My head is kinda bleeding." Jaune said.

Yang let go and saw his face covered in blood as his wound began to slowly heal. It wasn't very big but it was deep. It would at least need a few stitches to help the healing process.

"Let's get you back to Beacon before you get yourself hurt even more." Blake said as she dragged him away by the back of his shirt.

"Oh come on! It was for good reason!" Jaune said in protest.

The others watched as Blake dragged Jaune away and laughed at the sight.

"Those two were born for one another." Yang said.

"Yeah. Without a doubt." Pyrrah said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

The others then followed after them as they hurried back to Beacon after another day in Vale.


	18. An Eventful Night

**AN: This chapter contains a lemon in it. If you do not want to read it or you don't like reading lemons then I would suggest you skip ahead in the story. I may never do this again and if I do I will tell you before hand about it.**

 **Also this story has reached over 20 thousand views! Thank you guys so much for actually taking the time out of your day to read what I write. You guys are the greatest readers i've had so again thank you so much.**

 **So without further delay I present to you my latest chapter. I hope you enjoy it and as always thanks for reading!**

Jaune was currently getting his head stitched closed by a nurse in Beacons infirmary.

"How do you Aedus boys always tend to fing the worst kind of attention? Your father was the same way at your age." the doctor said.

"Guess its in the blood." Jaune said.

"Evidently so." the doctor said.

The nurse then finished stitching his head and he was able to get off the bed he was sitting on.

"thanks doc. How long before I can take these things out?" Jaune asked.

"About a week or so. If you continue to feel any pain or the stitches come undone come back so we can restitch it. Until next time mister Aedus." the doctor said as he and the nurse left the room.

Jaune left the hospital room and headed straight for the mansion. Blake literally dragged him back to Beacon and to the infirmary before he could do anything else. It was about ten at night now and everyone was probably asleep so as Jaune made it to the house he quietly smuck in and closed the door as silently as possible.

He makes his way up the stairs and finds that everyone was asleep like he thought found Draco waiting for him by the door. Jaune smiles at him and scratches the top of his head as he opened the door and found Blake laying on his bed reading her book.

"Hey. Why are you still up?" Jaune asked.

"I was waiting for you. Hows your head?" Blake asked as she put her book down.

"Blake i'm fine. It was just a little scrape." Jaune said as he moved his hair to show her his newly stitched head wound.

Blake touched the stitched up wound and then immediantly removed her hand as she turned away from him.

"This is all my fault." Blake said.

"How do you figure?" Jaune asked.

"You got into that fight because of me." Blake said.

"I fought those guys because they were assholes. Them trying to mess with you gave me even more reason to kick the shit out of them." Jaune said.

Blake looked back at him and stared into his azure blue eyes. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her as she leaned back onto his bed.

Jaune was a little confused as too what Blake was doing but those confusions were wiped from his mind when she took his hand and placed it on her right breast. Jaunes face turned beat red and he could only stutter as he tried to find the words to what he was feeling.

Blake then put her other arm around his neck and pulled his lips to hers in a heated lip lock as the two layed on Jaunes bed.

Jaune eventually let whatever was running through his mind die out in his throat as he felt Blakes tongue find its way into his mouth and begin to wrestle with his own.

Blake began to undo Jaune shirt and unbottoned it revealing his toned and scared chest. She ran her hands up and down it his firmly toned chest feeling eery muscle and along every scar that Jaune had gotten over the years.

Jaune completely took the shirt off of his body without missing a beat and continued to kiss Blake. The two then seperated and Blake noticed that the door was still unlocked. Wanting no interuptions but also not wanting to leave one anothers space Jaune picked Blake up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked back to the door and locked it while still kissing Blake. The two then made their way back to Jaunes bed and fell back onto it. The two then seperated with a long line of saliava still connecting their tongues.

"B-Blake? Are you sure about this?" Jaune asked as he tried to catch his breathe.

Blake smiled at him as she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck and just gave him a quick kiss on the lips before she flipped him over on the bed and sat on his lap.

"I've never been more sure of something in my entire life Jaune." Blake said as she smiled down at him.

"Okay then. But I don't have any-!" Jaune was cut off when Blake placed one finger on his lips.

She then leaned over to a bag she had from earlier and pulled out a medium sized package labled 'hunter gaurd.'

"Sneaky." Jaune said.

"Its what I do." Blake said.

The two of them then began to make out once more taking one another clothes off at the same time. Jaune undid Blakes yukata revealing a matching purple braw and underwear. He then undid her braw as if he had done it before and threw it onto the floor. His face turned a bright red as her chest was now full exposed to him and he almost salizated at the sight of it. He then shook his as she smiled down at him.

"You sure you haven't done this before?" Blake asked.

"First time." Jaune said.

Blake smiled as she stealthily slid her hand down and undid his pants and almost tore them off of him in one motion. He was a little surprised to say the least.

"Same here." Blake said with a smile.

They then both took off the last remnents of their clothes and enveloped one another once more. Jaune slid the condom onto his erect member as Blake pushed him down onto his back and he landed onto his bed. She then stood over him and slowly began to slide down onto his dick. Jaune looked to her for permisson and with a quick thrust he fully sheathed himself within her.

Blake bit down on her finger as to not scream out from both the pain of feeling something penetrating her, but also from the fact of who it was doing it. She couldn't think of a better person she would rather share her first time with.

After a little while she got use to the pain and even more to the infinate pleasure of feeling Jaunes dick inside of her. She then began to bounce back and forth while still on top of him faster and faster as she grew as if on instinct.

Jaunes hands instinctively went to the sides of her hips and they stayed their as she continued to rock back and forth while on top of him. He then leaned up and begin to kiss on Blakes neck making her purr. He then began to kiss all the way down until he was at her chest and and began to suck on her breasts.

"Jaune! Yes!" Blake said as quietly as she could as her body reached a new level of pleasure.

He continued to suck on her right breast and then go to her left breast in rotation. He placed his hands firmly on her buttocks as he began to thrust into her even deeper then before.

"Blake! This feel so good!" Jaune said with a strained face.

The two of them then flipped positions as Blake then layed on the bed on her back as Jaune grabbed her hips and continued to drill into her deeper and deeper.

Blake began to moan in pleasure as Jaunes dick penetrated her deeper and deeper with every thrust. She then pulled him in close and the two found themselves in another heated lip lock increasing the amount of pleasure they were feeling and bringing them closer.

The two departed with Blake licking his lips seductively and after catching her breathe. The two of them were covered in sweat and their bodies melted together as the two continued in their intimate love making. She then felt her climax was nearing and wrapped both of her legs around Jaunes lower back.

"Jaune! I'm close! So close!" Blake said.

"Me too Blake! Me too!" Jaune said as he felt his climax begin to near even quicker.

Blake began to suck on Jaunes neck and scratch his back leaving long claw marks down it as her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave.

The two of them locked lips one more time as both of their orgasms hit them at the same time and after a few minutes of cumming together they layed motionless with their sweaty bodies melded together while still on top of Jaunes bed.

"Jaune that was...amazing." Blake said as she began to catch her breathe.

"Yeah it really was. Maybe we should do this more often." Jaune said as he rolled off of her.

"Most definately." Blake said as she leaned over and kissed him again.

The two of them then cuddled together as Jaune pulled the blanket over the both of them and the two began to fall asleep.

 **~To an undisclosed location~**

Cinder Fall sat watching a recording of the news feed from a few days ago and continued to watch Darian, Jaune, and Daegan fight against the Gorgon and how Darian killed it.

"So you have returned...master." Cinder said as she cut the transmisson off.

She then got out of her chair and walked over to where Mercury, Emerald, Neo, and Daman were.

"So exactly what is it that you...do?" Emerald asked Daman.

"I'm a thief, a hired sword, a gun for hire. Roman hired me to work with you guys since I have a certain set of skills. I was also trained to be a huntsman so I know a lot of martial arts and sword fighting." Daman said as he used a small knife to clean his finger nails.

"So your what... a mercenary?" Mercury asked.

"Isn't that what I just said? But unlike you guys i actually don't kill innocents, or unarmed enemies." Daman said as he looked at Mercury.

"Hey he attacked me first!" Mercury said in an almost joking voicw with his arms raised a bit.

"And then you smashed his skull in with your boot after shooting him in the larynx. I saw the body and noticed he was unarmed. Only those who have no morals would kill an unarmed man." Daman said.

"Funny coming from a thief. I bet if someone offered you enough money you'd do it too." Mercury said.

"Thats where your wrong. Your boss can hire me, but she sure as hell can't buy me. That goes the same for Roman. In whatever cell he is rotting on right now." Daman said as he put his knife up.

"If you say so Daman." Mercury said.

Cinder then walked up to them with her usual cold and emotionless look. She walks up and stops and places her hand on her hip with her amber eyes looking at them all.

"Got a job for us boss?" Daman asked.

"Yes. I need you and Neo to go break Roman out of jail." Cinder said as Neo appeared next to Daman.

"No offence but in case you haven't noticed that 'jail' is probably the most heavily defended area around right now. We would need a fre extra people to get him out of there without any trouble." Daman said.

"I believe I can help with that. I knw someone who would love to help us if it means we take out a few Atlas soilders along the way." Adam said as he walked up to them as well.

"Fine. Just get it done we don't have all night." Cinder said as she walked off a little antagonized.

"Whats up with her?" Daman asked.

"Don't know. Shes been acting like that ever since the fight in Vale." Emerald said.

"Well! If thats over and done with how bout we get this under way so I can get back and take a nap. Okay?" Daman asked as he walked up to Adam with Neo.

"Fine. Meet me near the Vale tower. The main Atlas aircraft should be there. We will meet up at midnight. Try not to disapoint me." Adam said as he walked away.

Daman looked over towards Neo who was standing next to him. She grabbed his wrist and th two of them teleported out of Cinders base and found themselves ontop of the Vale tower.

Daman found himself hanging onto a gargoyle for dear life as he was over 200 feet in the air and he really didn't want to become paste on the street below.

"You seriously need to stop doing that without giving some kind of warning first." Daman said.

Neo let out a silent chuckle as he said this and a smile formed on her face.

Daman sat up against the building and waited for their acompliss to arrive with whoever he was bringing to help them. Whoever it was better be a one person army if they plan on getting in without any trouble.

 **~At Midnight~**

Daman had actually fallen asleep laying up against the building and he was awoken with an umbrella being rammed into his gut.

"Why do you insist on doing that?" Daman said even though he already knew the answer.

Neo held her unbrella behind her in both hands as she swayed her upper body from side to side as if she was innocent.

Daman stood up and saw Adam standing on the gargoyle next to him with a young white haired faunus girl kneeling next to him. She wore a grimm maks like his only it covered the entirety of her face and it resembled the face of a Beowolf.

"Finally your awake. Weneed to move now." Adam said.

"Whos the kid?" Daman asked.

"She is the daughter of an ally of mine. No need to concern yourself with who she is. The only thing you need to focus on is the mission. Do I make myself clear?" Adam said.

"Lets get one thing straight here Adam. I don't answer to you. You may be partnered with Cinder and Roman but you have no authority over me or any say on what I do. You'd do well to remember that." Daman said.

"Whatever you say Heolstor. Lets just get moving." Adam said.

They all placed a hnad on Neos back and she then teleported them all into the heart of the ship. They found themselves surrounded by Atlas drones and soilders with them all pointing their weapons at them.

"Well no one said this would be easy." Daman said as he reached into his coat and pulled out a small disk.

The disk had a small grip in the center of it and Daman held it their as chainsaw like blades came out all over the edge of the disk. They then began to spin around causing sparks to fly as the blades hit and grazed against one another. He then threw the disk and it flew around the room and shredded any and everyone it came into contact with.

Adam launched his sword out and it slammed into an Atlas trooper before he retrieved it and sliced the man in half at his waist. He then took his sheathe and shot at another soilder who was about to fire at him. Adam the proceeded to cut him in half for good measure.

The faunus girl Adam brought with him pulled out two identical short swords only only one was completely white and the other was black with red lines all over the blade. She rushed the drones and began to cut them to pieces leaving nothing but scrap metal as she did so. She amplified her blades with her aura which was as white as her hair and her blades vut through the robots mechanical bodies like a hot knife through butter. She then put the two ends of her swords together and it became a bow and as she pulled back on the string an aura made of her aura appeared and blaster through everything in its path bith human and robot alike.

Neo pulled the little sword that was in her umbrella out and stabbed a soilder in the throat with it while she had a big smile on her face. She seemed to enjoy it. She then used her umbrella to smack another guy in the face and then stab him in the throat with another smile on her face.

Daman caught his disk as two soilders rushed him. He pressed a button on the handle and two large spikes extend out of the disk and the broke into two sword handles. Daman blocked both of the attacks and then sliced them both down their chests. He then reattached the two sides of his weapon with the swords still extended and threw it once more leaving a trail of devastation and gore in its wake.

When it was all said and done Damans weapon was drenched in blood as he retreacted the blades and put it back into its compact form.

"Not bad. Whats that weapon?" Adam questioned.

"I call it Bloodletter. For that is what it was made to do and it does it quite well." Daman said.

"That name suits it well indeed. Now I need you and my ally to stay here and hault any reinforcements. Neo and I will go get Torchwhick." Adam said as he and Neo ran off.

Adam and Neo ran as fast as they could leaving Daman and the nameless faunus alone.

She sheathed her swords and took her mask off to wipe some of the blood off of it. She had pale white skin, blood red eyes, and wolf ears.

Daman would be lying if he said she wasn't beautiful but they were on a mission and had no time for flirting.

"So you got a name?" Daman asked as he sat down on a near by storage crate.

"No." she said as she wiped the blood off of her mask.

"Really? Well do you have a title I can call you by?" Daman asked.

"I am a weapon. Nothing more nothing less. I do what I am told and ask no questions about what I do or what my orders may be." she said.

"You're not very cheery are you?" Daman asked.

She looked at him with a glare before slipping her mask back over her head and standing up.

"I have never needed any such thing." she said as she began to follow after Adam.

Daman watched as she did so and slowly followed after her. He then hopped up from the crate and followed her and found his accomplisses standing around with Roman who had been released from his cell. The two met eyes and Roman smiled his usual smug smile.

"Well looky here! You were worried about me weren't you old buddy?" Roman said.

"You pay me. I couldn't let you rot now could I." Daman said.

"Well its the thought that counts. Now lets get the fuck out of here." Roman said as he put his hat on top of his head and Neo transported them all back to Cinders lair.

"Why couldn't we just teleport to the cells and then just get him out from there?" Daman asked.

"Because it wouldn't have been as fun." Adam said.

'Phsycopath.' Daman said to himself as he walked off and Cinder and everyone else began to discuss what they would do next.

"You should probably go contact your master. Tell him your mission was a success. I'll handle things from here." Adam said to his accompliss.

She nodded as she walked off and pulled out her scroll and dialed a number. A picture of a man in full black armor and an eye patch sitting in a dark room upon a throne came up and as he answer her call.

"My mission is complete." she said.

"Good. Stay with Adam for the time being. He will instruct you for now until you return to me." the man said.

"As you wish...father." she said as she hung up and walked off on her own.

 **~The next morning with Jaune~**

Jaune awoke still nude with Blake still clinging to him. He gently shook her awake and the two smiled at one another.

"Mornin beautiful." Jaune said as he leaned in and kissed her.

Blake pulled him in more but then broke it off.

"Something wrong Blake?" Jaune asked concerned.

"Jaune are you...did you...was I-!" she was cut off when Jaune placed a finger over her lips.

"Whatever doubts that are running through your mind about how I feel about what happened last night get rid of them now. Blake Belladonna you are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing and I can say without a doubt in my mind I am the happiest man in the world with you in my life." Jaune said.

Blake was speechless. Never before had she been told something like that. Since he told her what he felt at that moment she decided to do the same.

"Jaune I lo-!" Blake was cut off once more as a certain snow haired heiress beat on their door.

"Arc! Why is this door locked!? You two better not be doing anything indecent in there! We need to go Ozpin summoned us to his office a few minutes ago so get up now!" Weiss yelled.

'Every damn time.' Blake thought to herself.

"Well lets not keep the others waiting." Blake said as she got up and put her clothes back on.

Jaune watched as she did so and smiled with a small red blush as she did so.

'Damn i'm one lucky son of a bitch.' he thought to himself as he got up and did the same.

"Blake what were you gonna say?" Jaune asked.

"Nothing i'll tell you later." Blake said.

Jaune was about to say something else but then Weiss began to bang on the door even more.

"Okay were coming! Calm down!" Blake yelled.

Jaune laughed as he and his beautiful kitty cat were now full dressed and headed out to be with their team.


	19. Old Foes Reunite

Jaune and his clan made their way to Ozpins office. Blake and Jaune noticed that the others were talking but she didn't care at the moment. She was hand in hand with the man she loved and couldn't be happier. Jaune felt the same as the two stayed close to one another. They rode up to Ozpins office in the elevator in their eperate teams since it wasn't large enough to take all of them at once. Once they were all together in the office they found Qrow and Darien speaking with Ozpin and Ironwood.

"Is there a reason why you summoned my sons clan here Ozpin?" Darian asked.

"They are the ones who will be accompanying you on this mission." Ozpin said.

"What?!" Darian and Qrow both said.

"What? Is there a problem?" Ozpin asked.

"You know damn well theres a problem!" they said in unison again.

"Were going to an old white fang base that I believe has some information about our enemy. It was abandoned when grimm began to infest the area. We planned on going in alone but now that your headmaster has deamed that you must accompany us. Something that I don't want." Darian said.

"I'm sorry Darian truly I am but you can't expect me to send the two of you into grimm infested territory without some form of backup can you? You've been out of action for seventeen years. This is more of a precotion for your safety then anything else old friend." Ozpin said.

"I...understand Ozpin." Darian said.

"Well incase you guys haven't noticed I don't have a weapon anymore. I broke my blade fighting that giant grimm so I can't pasticipate in this mission." Daegan said.

"I believe I can help out with that." Qrow said as he brought out a blade the same size as Jaunes from his cloak and handed it to Daegan.

Daegan takes the blade and finds that it is extremely light for its size. He unsheathes the blade and finds that the blade is as dark as night with silver along the trimm and a small dragon insignia on the end of the blade. The pommel of the blade was what caught his eye the most however. It was two heads one of a dragon and another of a wolf twisting and curling around one another. The gaurd was a pair of dragon wings spread outward and the hilt was wrapped in leather.

"Its so light. Where did you get this?" Daegan asked as he spun the blade around.

"Its made a special metal that Qrow and I have been trying to make for years. We infused raw unpurrified dust into metal and enhance it imencely. We just call it dust metal." Darian said.

"Thats incredible!" Ruby and Weiss said in unison.

"Does it have a name?" Daegan asked.

"Not yet. Thats where you come in. The blade is yours to name and for you alone to use." Darian said.

"Thanks dad. I'll make good use of it." Daegan said as he sheathed the blade and began to put the sword onto his back.

"Here. Let me help." Ailie said as she helped him strap it onto his back.

The two then looked into one anothers eyes a she strapped the sword infront of him. The two began to lean closer to one another before being interupted by Ozpin.

"Now that thats done your escorts will meet you at the air field. Since there are so many of you you will be taken in two Bullheads. You will get all the info on the flight to the mission area. You are dismissed." Ozpin said as the other left his office.

* * *

Everyone headed out to the Bullheads and climbed aboard. All the girls got on one and all the guys got on the other. Being the person she was Yang decided to bring up something that made every girl on the Bullhead become as red as a tomato.

"So Blake how was Jaune last night?" Yang asked.

Blakes eyes went wide, her mouth agape, and her face red.

"How...how did you..!?" Blake managed to say.

"My room is right next to Jaunes and yours. I heard _**everything."**_ Yang said with a sinister smile.

Everyone else was in almost the same exact state as Blake. Well accept for Ruby who mearly tilted her head to the side in confusion.

Weiss was fuming thinking about the idea her teammates did such an indecent thing in there clan home no less! Oh she would have words with her leader when they would get back of that she was sure of.

Pyrrahs face was as red as her hair almost. She knew that it was a bad thing for her to think of Jaune in the way she did since he was in a serious relationship with Blake. But she couldn't help but think of what it would be like if she and Blakes positions were reversed. She would never act on the feeling she feels though as long as aune and Blake were still together.

Nora wasn't paying attention. She was swaying her head from side to side as she listened to a song on her scroll with her headphones on.

Blake was speechless. She knew that they made noise but she didn't know someone would hear them!

"Oh Jaune right ther, right there!" Yang mimicked making Blake, Weiss, and Pyrrah become even redder as her smile grew.

This was going to be a long flight.

* * *

 **~Three hours later~**

They finally got to there destination and were dropped in a desolent wasteland. They all got off of the Bullheads and then they flew off leaving them.

"How are we suppose to get back?" Weiss asked.

"We'll wing it." Darian said.

"Thats not a good idea." Pyrrah said.

"Only one we got."Darian said.

"He's got a point." Daegan said.

"Agreed." Jaune said as the four of them began to walk away. Blake and Ailie smiled as they walked together and caught up with them as the others followed them.

They continued to walk together seeing packs of grimm running around them but then vanishing into the surrounding wastes. Darian and Qrow keep there eyes trained for any sign of movement around them as the others do the same.

After a few hours of walking the sun began to slowly set above them. They decided to hunker down for the night and keep a watch at all times during the night.

Daegan decided to make a mini fortress as he built tall walls around their camp and spikes protruded from the other side of the wall. He then made himself a mini house of earth for him and Ailie as they went inside for the night.

Darian made a fire and sat next to it as the cold night air along side Qrow. Weiss walked over to the two determined to ask them something. She walked towards them as the two talked by the fire.

"Hey Darian you care to light this for me?" Qrow asked.

"What am I a human lighter?" Darian asked.

"...Yes." Qrow said with a slight pause.

Darian snapped his middle finger with his thumb and in the process lit Qrows cigarette and shot him the bird at the same time.

Qrow chuckled at that as he smoked his cigar.

"Sirs I have a question." Weiss said.

"Ask away kid." Darian said.

"Thank you. I would ask of you something of great import. I would like to potition for the headmaster to allow me to take over leadership of both my team and my clan. Would you be able to support me in this or somehow convince the headmaster for me?" Weiss asked in a serious tone.

Darian looked at her too see if she was serious and found that she was. Although he couldn't imagine why she would ask him to support her against Jaune.

Qrow didn't care. He had no say in anything at Beacon and perfered to keep it that way. Besides Jaune was doing a pritty good job as a leader so far as he could tell so he wouldn't support her either.

"Two things. One, why are you asking me to support you over my son? And two, why do you want or think you deserve to be the leader of your team and your clan?" Darian asked.

"I have been trained by the greatest tutirs in combat, history, and in battle tactics. Jaune does not. I would be a liar if I said he wasn't good in a battle but there are some who are more capable then him as a leader." Weiss said.

"Someone like you?" Darian asked as he leaned back and layed on the ground with his hands behind his head.

"Yes. So what do you think?" Weiss asked.

"I think your selfish." Darian said bluntly.

Weiss was taken back a bit by his words.

"I do believe I have to agree. You remind me of your father a lot in that regard." Qrow said and Darian could be heard grumbling at the mention of Weiss' father.

"Do you have something against my father mister Aedus? Because if so I would like to know." Weiss said as she crossed her arms.

"Your father is arrogant prick who cares only for his buisness and himself. He and I have never seen eye to eye since he despizes faunus and I married one. I will admit he has his reasons for hating the white fang as most do but that is no reason for hating all faunus. By the way does he still have that scar on his face?" Darian asked.

"Yes. Why?" Weiss asked.

"No reason." Darian said as he smiled.

"Oh Oum." Qrow said.

Weiss pondered what they were talking about then came to a realization.

"Your the one who gave him that scar?!" Weiss yelled.

"Hey in my defense he deserved it." Darian said.

"True. What he said was uncalled for." Qrow said.

Weiss wondered what he meant but figured that would be better asked another day. She bids them goodnight and heads to her tent.

"She's a lot like her mother isn't she Darian?" Qrow asked as he flicked his cigar into the fire.

"Yeah and thank Oum for that." Darian said.

Qrow chuckled at what his friend said and decides to take up the first nights watch.

* * *

 **~The Next Day~**

Darian sat atop the wall with his swords laying on his shoulder as he watched the sun rise. The wind blew pat his face making his long black hair flow in it. He decides to wake the others so they can go ahead and head out. He walked through the small camp and woke everyone up until they all stood togehter in the center of the camp.

"Alright we need to head out before the grimm begin to stir again. The location we are headed to is directly west of here. If we try to be sneaky then we should be there in about three hours. But if we act fast we can be there within an hour to an hour in a half. But if we choose the fast way we will draw a lot of attention towards us." Darian said.

The group spoke amoungst themselves for a good five minutes before they came to a conclusion.

"We'll take the fast way. If anything does get in our way well just run them over and keep on going." Jaune said.

Darian smiled at his son seeing that he kind of reminded him of himself at their age.

Daegan lowered the earth wall and they all rushed forward not caring of they drew attention to one another or not.

So far they hadn't drawn any attention to themselves. But then Darian and Qrow noticed that two packs of Beowloves on either side of them were drawing closer and keeping up with them.

Daegan and Jaune looked at one another an nodded in unison as they jumped to either side.

Jaune jumped onto the back of a beowolf and broke its neck and used it as a board as it slid on the ground next to the rest. He then pulls out his pistols and open fires on the pack downing as many as he could.

Daegan hit the ground with his fist and spikes shot out impailing the grimm around him. He then began to run while the ground underneathe him sent him forward as he ran. He drew his new sword and spun around and cut threw the beowolves bodies like a ot knfe threw butter.

Darian pulled out his pistol with one hand and grabbed some of his throwing daggers with the other. He sets the dagger ablaze as he throws them and fires his pistol with a flaming bullet exiting the barrel and drilling through the grimm to his right.

Yang, Ruby, Blake Ren, Nora, and Pyrrah pulled out their guns and opened fired as well downing the remaining grimm in their path.

Daegan and Jaune wiped what little blood was splattered onto there clothes and they all began to head for the base.

After another hour of straight running they all arrive at the abandoned base in the middle of the wasteeland. They rushed in with an oncoming grimm pack approaching. They force the doors shut and Darian seals the doors by burning them together.

Everyone fell to their hands and knees as soon as he did so and began to breath rapidly. Darian and Qrow sat with their backs to the wall as they too were gasping for breath.

"We...we made it." Daegan said between breathes.

"Thank...Oum." Ailie said who was currently sitting down next to Daegan with her head on his shoulder.

They all sit for everyone of them to catch their breath before they decide to get moving again.

Darian and Qrow kick down the doors to the main facility of the base and head inside. Daegan and Jaune head in first with weapons drawn just in case something or someone was within the base.

Darian makes his way to the control room with the others behind him and begins to access the files stored on the hard dirve.

"Damnit theres not enough power for me to access the files!" Darian said in an irritated voice.

Ailie walked up to the control panel and placed her hand on it and as she did so the energy in the base was filled.

"How did you do that?" Darian and Daegan asked.

"My semblance allows me to control electricity." Ailie said as a bolt of energy shot out and circled around her body before disappearing.

Daegan looked at her and simply shook his head before wrapping his arm around her and kissing her on her forehead to which she let out a giggle.

"Alright...YES! I've got it!" Darian yelled in excitement as he accessed the bases files.

Files relating to the whilte fang, the four kingdoms, plans of attack, the black talons, and files on Darian and Danilah.

"I knew it. He's been here." Darian said as he began to type upon the key board at a rapid pace.

"Dad? Who are you talking about?" Jaune asked.

"Someone I hoped to never meet again. I need to find him and end him before he does anything." Darian said.

Then a video from a security camera came upon the screen showing a faunus in black armor with an eye patch over his left eye who was about the same height as Darian with two others in similar armor standing behind him and a young girl in a Beowolf mask following them.

"Who is that? Dad?" Daegan asked realizing his father was looking at the screen in disbelief.

Fire could be seen in Darian eyes as he looked up at his oldest foe and he clenched his fists tight.

"His name is Eredin Tora. He's an extremest in faunus rights and has done things far worse then the white fang could even dream of doing. He's even worse then the black talons." Darian said.

"Who are the other three then?" Ren asked.

"I don't know. Probably his accomplises or something around those lines." Darian said.

"How do you know him dad?" Jaune asked.

"I'll tell you later. I need to find out if I can pinpoint his location from this base." Darian said as he began to hack the console once more.

Darian was unable to find anything even with the help of the others but found the locations of a number of other bases throughout both Vale and Vacuo. As they headed for the exit the doors sealed shut and trapped them within.

"What the hell?!" Qrow said as he, and Darian tried to open the doors but it accomplished nothing.

Everyone then joined in to help but still accomplished nothing. Then the screen for the control console came on and showed the black armored faunus Darian spoke of earlier sitting on a throne with his fist under his chim and an ammused smile on his face.

"Really now did you think you could enter one of my base and not suffer some consiquence?" Eredin asked.

"Eredin you bastard!" Darian yelled in a dark tone.

"Whats wrong Darian? Not happy to see an old friend?" Eredin asked in a joking tone.

"You should be long dead you son of a bitch! And by Oum this time i'm going to make sure your nothing but charcoal when i'm done with you!" Darian yells again.

"I look forward to it. But if someone is to fall it will be you Darian. You stole what was rihtfully mine and ruined my life and I will make you suffer for it. Be certain of that." Eredin said.

"She never belonged to you and she never will. Show yourself and we can end this once an for all!" Darian yelled again.

"Wheres the fun in that? Be assured we will meet on the battlefield once more and on that day I will have your head as my trophy." Eredin said as the transmission cut off.

Darian slammed his fist into the giant metal doors and smashed them off their hinges sending them flying forward.

Everyone including Qrow watched wide eyed as he walked outside and the fire surrounding him tured the sand beneathe his feet to glass. He then let out a loud yell and fire was sent flying from his mouth into the air.

"Damn. Remind me to never get on his bad side." Yang said.

"Noted." Pyrrah said.

Qrow pulled out a small device from his pocket and called for a bullhead to come get them. As he did so Jaune and Daegan walked up to their father.

"Dad what was that guy talking about?" Jaune asked.

"He was talking about what transpired many years ago. He was talking about how I took the woamn he was betrowthed to and ran away with her. He tried to kill the both of us for it but in the battle I believed him dead. I was wrong." Darian said.

"The woman he was betrothed to. Was it...?" Daegan began to say.

"Yes. It was...your mother." Darian said.

Jaune and Daegan were about to say something but Darian stopped them.

"We can discuss it when we get back." Darian said as he bullheads descended and picked them up.

* * *

 **AN: God DAMN this took a while! I'm sorry this took so long but school and other thing have been hell recently. Thank you guys for being so patient in waiting for me to put this chapter up and sorry for there not being a whole lot of stuff going on in this chapter. The next one will have some insight into what happened at the end of this one though I can assure you of that.**

 **And for those of you that don't know I have a new story out that me and my friend Champion of Fate have worked on. We call it, "The Infamous Arc". Its a crossover between the RWBY world and the world of the Infamous games so do me a favor and go check it out.**

 **Til next time guys! Later!**


	20. The Past Revealed

Jaune sat in the bullhead with Daegan, Darian and Qrow as he pondered what happened not to long ago.

"Dad, what exactly happened between the two of you? You and that guy Eredin?" Jaune asked.

Darian looked at his son then out to the side and watched as they flew through the air in the bullhead.

"He was originally meant to be engaged to your mother when I first met her all those years ago. I first met him when he tried to interrupt a peace talk and I had to make sure he didn't so we got into a bit of a fight. But unfortunately that wouldn't be the last time I met him. Over the years that followed I met him many times and after a time we both grew to hate one another since he believed in faunus supremecy and I in equality. He tried to get Danilah to side with him on his views but she sided with me instead. Eredin was banished from the white fang for his brutal and terrorist actions along with those who felt as he did. He sees me as the one who stole his birthright as the leader of the white fang. Me taking Danilah from him only added to it." Darian said.

"You said he thought he died eight-teen years ago. What happened?" Daegan asked.

"I'll tell you later. Its best if both me and your mother tell you what happened." Darian said.

Jaune and Daegan could tell the subject upsetted their father and decided to let it be. The rest of the ride back was filled with silence with the occasional scroll beeping from a message being sent to them, or them sending a message out.

Jaune then got a message from Blake that sent a shiver down his spine.

"They know." the message read.

Jaune looked at his scroll wide eyed realizing what the message meant and quickly put his scroll away before anyone could see what it said. Thankfully no one did. Things were going to get awkward once they got back to the dorm, Jaune was assured of that.

* * *

 **~A few hours later at Beacon~**

After two hours the Bullheads finally arrived back at Beacon. The twelve of them got off of the Bullheads and made their way towards Ozpins office. Since they all could not go up at the same time they went in pairs until all twelve of them were reunited in Ozpins office.

"How did it go Darian?" Ozpin asked.

"Eredins alive. I spoke to him via hollow call." Darian said.

"You spoke to him and did not think to try to track the call back to its source?!" Ironwood asked in an angry tone.

"James, there was nothing we could do. Even if we did think of doing so he did stay on the line long enough to trace back." Qrow said.

"Fine Qrow, fine. Its just that...we need to find him before its too late." Ironwood said.

"You don't we know that! I, more then any other, know whats at stake here. He and I have a score to settle and i'll be DAMNED if I don't pay him back for every thing he's done. You can be assured of that James." Darian said.

"I am old friend, I am." James said.

"If that is all then you are all dismissed." Ozpin said.

"Actually headmaster I have a request." Weiss said as she walked up to his desk.

"Very well them Ms. Schnee. What is it?" Ozpin asked.

"I would like to challenge my leader, Jaune Aedus, to a match to decide who is the rightful leader of both our team and our clan." Weiss said making everyones eyes go wide.

"And why exactly do you think you have what it takes to be a leader that Jaune does not?" Ozpin asked.

"I have been trained my entire life to be the best huntress I can be. I'm skilled, smart, and I am a Schnee." Weiss said.

"It takes more then that to be a leader. But ultimately its not up to me. If Jaune accepts then you can have your match otherwise your request is denied.

Just as Weiss was about to protest Jaune says, "I accept." Everyone looks at the blonde with eyes wide in complete shock as he looks at the snow haired heiress. "If you wish to challenge me then so be it, but if you lose you will never question any order I give you ever again. Understand?" Jaune said with an outstretched hand.

Weiss shook it and then released it with the thought of being the leader of their team and clan.

"Well now that thats settled we should head back to your clans home. Your mother should be there already." Darian said.

"Wait. WHAT!?" Daegan and Jaune yelled similtaneously as they zoomed out of the room followed by their friends.

"Whats up with them?" Qrow asked.

"I don't know." Ozpin said.

"Some headmaster you are." Darian said as he followed after them.

* * *

 **~To Daegan and Jaune~**

Both of them arrie at their clans house in a rush ahead of everyone else. They find the door opened slightly and they immediantly rush into the house. They heard their mother cry out and rushed over to her, only to find that she was cuddling Draco in her arms softly petting the top of his head.

Daegan and Jaune both breathed a sigh of relief at that and nearly fell to their knees after the run they just had.

"Hello there boys! What took you so long, and how could you keep this adorable little thing cooped up inside this house all day?" Danilah asked.

The others then arrived and saw Danilah petting Draco and they all had worried looks on their faces thinking that she might rat them out for keeping a pet grimm on campus.

"Don't worry I have no intention of telling any of the staff about this little cutie. Your secrest safe with me." Danilah said as Draco licked her cheek.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as she said that.

"I'm surprised he took a liking to you so soon misses Aedus." Weiss said.

"Well I do have a history with dragons. Isn't that right Darian?" Danilah asked.

"Right." Darian said from behind them startling almost all of them.

"How long have you been there?!" Yang yelled.

"The whole time. Now please sit we have much to discuss." Darian said.

Everyone did as he asked and Danilah let go of Draco and he immediantly latched onto Jaunes head, balled up, and fell asleep. Danilah grabbed a book from a bag she had brought with her and on the cover it read, "Memories."

"Mom, whats that?" Daegan asked.

"A scrap book that i've been filling over the past couple years." Danilah said.

Danilah opened it and it showed pictures of Darian and his friends back at Beacon, Danilah when she was younger and was still in the White Fang, the first time the two of them ever went out together, Darians parents and the two of them, and most of all the day Daegan was born. The picture showed Danilah holding two little infants in her arms with tears streaming down her face. One was a boy with his fathers hair, and his mothers eyes. The second was a girl with her mothers hair, her ears, and her fathers eyes.

Daegan stared at the picture wide eyed in disbelief as too what that picture insinuated.

"Mom, Dad...who is that i'm laying next too in that picture?" Daegan asked in a shaky voice.

"Daegan that's...that's...shes your twin sister." Danilah said as she began to tear up.

Darian walked over and wrapped his arms around her to console her and told it would be alright.

Daegan didn't know what to think or say. He never knew he had a sister and as he began to think about it he began to think the worst since he had never heard or ever known of his twin sister.

"What...what happened to her?" Daegan asked.

"She...she was.." Danilah could not continue what she was saying since she began to cry even harder.

Darian pulled her into his arms and let her cry into his shirt as he tried to stop himself from tearing up as well.

"Perhaps it would be best if I tell them." Qrow said as he walked into the living room.

"Qrow. Thank you." Darian said as he continued to hold his crying wife in his arms.

"Now, to answer your question Daegan this all happened the night you were born in the Aedus family estate nearly eightteen years ago..." Qrow said as he began to tell the tale.

* * *

 **~FLASHBACK~**

Darian stood next to his old bed, that his wife currently occupied holding his two newborns. He held his daughter in his arms and smiled down at her as she cried out. Danilah held Daegan in hers as he silently slept.

"What should we name them?" Danilah asked.

Darian pondered it for a minute then came up with two names.

"Daegan for the boy. And Dea for the girl. What do you think?" Darian asked as he rocked his daughter back and forth in his arms in an attempt to calm her down.

"Daegan. I think its a wonderful name. Dea aswell." Danilah said as she brushed a strand of hair from her sons face.

Dea then began to cry more despite Darians best attempts to calm her.

"I think she misses him." Danilah said.

"You might be right. Lets put them back next to one another." Darian said as he placed his daughter into the crib that was next to the bed.

Danilah hesitantly gave Daegan to Darian and he placed him beside his sister. Daegans hand reached out and his tiny hand and grabbed hers, squeezing it tightly. Dea then began to calm down and sqeezed his in turn as she stopped crying. Danilah then snapped a picture of the two of them together with her scroll so the memory could be preserved.

"Looks like you were right." Darian said.

"Aren't always?" Danilah said as she layed back down on the bed.

"Yes you are." Darian said as he walked over and kissed his love on the lips.

There was then loud knocking on the door to the room and a servant said, "Master Darian you father wishes to speak to you."

"I'll be there in a minute. I won't be gone long. I promise. Darian said as he kissed his wife again and then kissed both of his kids on the head before he left the room.

Darian walked down the stairs to his parents living room but something felt off to him. Like he was walking into some kind of trap. Darian walked into the living room to find that his hunches were correct as his parents were before him, on their knees, with blades to their throats. Darian reached for his swords but was then tackled to the ground by a large faunus whos face was concealed from him. He then was forced to look up as said faunus grabbed his hair and made him look up at the one person he _prayed_ to never meet again.

Eredin Tora.

"Eredin." Darian said his voice seepig with anger and hatred.

"Did you honestly think that it was over Darian? That I would just let what you did slide? You stole my birtthright! You stole what was rightfully mine!" Eredin yelled as he drew his blade.

"Then come on then! Finish me off now why don't you! Kill me as I lay defencless on the ground with no weapon like the coward you are!" Darian yells back.

"You don't get it. I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to make you suffer, as I have suffered. Starting with this." Eredin said as he ran his blade through the heart of Darians father.

Darian yelled out and cursed Eredin as his mother screamed and weapt for her fallen love. Eredin then ran his thumb across his throat and the faunus who held Darians mother slit her throat, and threw her to the ground.

"Nooo! You son of a bitch! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" Darian said as fire began to spring forth from him.

Eredin waved his hand over Darian and the flames were extinguish instantly, replaced by a layer of ice. Darian shivered as he could no longer produce his flames and could no longer move his arms despite his best efforts. They were completely frozen.

"Come now Darian. Have you honestly forgotten my semblance already?" Eredin asked arrogance seeping from his voice.

Darian mentally cursed himself for forgetting Eredins semblance. The exact opposite of Darian to be exact, Eredin had the ability to control ice and could do many incredible things with it. The two of them truely were polar opposites and could never co-exist with one another.

"If you...if you even think of...touching them...I swear on my soul...I will end you." Darian managed to say between his shivers from the cold.

Eredin kicked Darian in the face making his scar hurt after years of it not doing so. It bled a little and blood ran down his face and froze solid.

"You honestly believe I will allow Danilah to live now that shes chosen to birth those abominations! No! This place, your wife, your offspring, your family, and you will all die here this night." Eredin said as he began to walk up the stairs.

Darian had to move. He needed to stop him. But despite his desire to do so the thick layer of ice prevented him moving at all. He had to watch as his parents bodies layed stiff on the floor with blood staining the floor beneath them. He heard Eredin start to bang on the door and Danilah yell out in fear. Darian felt something within him snap. With the deaths of his parents in front of him, and his wife yelling for him to come help he let go of the restraints that he had put upon himself and released his semblance in its full power.

Darian yelled out as black flames sprung forth from him and turned everything around him to ash. The faunus in the room yelled out in pain before being incinerated. Darian got up off the floor and ran up the stairs to find Eredin just then getting through the door. Darian tackled him to the floor and started to punch him in the face as he told Danilah to grab the babies and get out. He then drew one of his swords and tried to stab him only for it to hit out of his hand by Eredin.

Eredin managed to get Darian off of him and ran tried to grab the babies as Darian kicked his legs out from underneath him.

Darian jumped on top of him and the two of them rolled on the floor trying to kill the other. Darian managed to grab the sword and charged Eredin and the two locked swords as Danilah held their children in her arms as she struggled to move.

Danilah manages to get to the door only to find the stairway was engulfed in flames.

Eredin swung his sword with both hands as Darian managed to manuever under the blade and get on the other side of Eredin.

Darian stabbed his balde at Eredins head,meaning to sink it into his skull only for it to hit his left eye and gouge it out, spraying blood everywhere in the process. He then reached his hand out and sprayed fire forth from it burning Eredins face in the process severely.

Eredin held his now bleeding eye socket in his hand screaming in pain, he used his semblance to stop the fire but the damage had been done. He then began to back away from Darian and closer to Danilah knocking into her and both of them fell to the floor.

Danilah held onto her children as if her life depended on it and hit the floor with a loud thud. Dea was held in her right arm, and Daegan in her left as Eredin stood up from the floor and walked over to her and grabbed Dea and took her from her.

Darian was about to stab Eredin before he took Dea from Danilah but then all he could do was watch as Eredin began to back up towards the window in the room.

"Eredin please...do whatever you want to me but just let my little girl go." Darian said.

Eredin began to laugh as he inched closer and closer to the window with Dea still in his arms. He then busted it out and as he was about to jump out of it the floor under his feet gave way and he fell with a yell and Dea cried as well.

Darian ran as fast as he could but he couldn't reach it in time to save Dea as she fell with Eredin down into the bottom floors. Darian and Danilah yelled her name and cried as the fire ebgulfed them.

Darian could hear the fire begin to rage down stairs and began to inch its way up to them. Darian forces himself to his feet and helps Danilah as she still wept and held Daegan close. Darian looked down the stairs and immediantly sheilded Danilah and Daegan with his coat as the fire shot upward and engulfs the second floor.

Darian guided them to the window and carried them through it as the fire engulfed every inch of the house and it began to collpase in on itself. Danilah cried harder now as Darian held her and Daegan began to cry as well for his sister. The three of them watched as it began to rain and with tears in their eyes as they headed for the Branwen residence.

* * *

 **~End of Flashback~**

"They arrived at my house not long after with you in their arms and tears in their eyes. The three of you stayed with me for nearly half a year before you headed out to settle in the house you grew up in. Darina gave me his things and I placed them in the basement armory and hid them there. Your father blames himself for what happened that night and he still does. It weighs heavily on him and thats why he will stop at nothing to kill Eredin Tora and avenge your sister." Qrow said.

Daegan didn't know what to say. He was utterly speechless. Even he felt like crying at the story that he most likely would have never been told under normal circumstances. He buried his head in his hands as he processed what he was just told and felt someone put their arms around his head and they themselves put their head on his shoulder. He guessed it was Ailie since she was the only one who would do that.

Daegan then looked up from his hands and looked at the book. He turned it around and looked at the picture and reached out to touch it as it was still in the book. He then quickly pulled his hand back as he became overwhelmed with sadness thinking of his sister.

"We never wanted to tell you because we didn't know how you would react to it. If its any concolation Daegan, were sorry for keeping it from you for all these years." Darian said as Danilahs sobs began to slowly disapear as he still held her in his arms.

Daegan got up from his seat and walked p the stairs and walked towards his room with Ailie following after him. Everyone watched as they walked up and they could then hear Daegans door close.

"He...just needs some time. This is all new to him and he needs time to understand what happened all those years ago." Jaune said as he too looked at the book.

"Jaune, we..." Danilah began to say.

Jaune flipped through the book and found an entire page full of pictures of him and Daegan as they grew up. From when they first trained together, all the way to the picture they took before leaving for Beacon. Jaune couldn't help but smile as he closed the book and looked at his adoptive parents.

"I know mom. You weren't trying to replace Dea when you took me in, I never questioned that. Nor will I. I know you had your reasons for keeping this from Daegan and I and I understand completely." Jaune said as he gave the book back to his mother.

Danilah held the book close to her chest as she looked at her son smile at her. She shead a few more tears before she wiped her eyes clean of the tears and walked over to hug Jaune.

Jaune returned the hug and didn't let go until she did it first.

"Well we need to head back to our room Ozpin gave us. We'll be there to see your match tomorrow however so you two go get a good nights sleep. See you all tomorrow." Darian said as he, Danilah, and Qrow all left their clan house.

"Well I don't know about y'all but i'm heading to bed. I'll see you all in the morning." Jaune said as Blake soon followed him up to his room.

"Hey! Don't make too much noise this time guys alright!?" Yang yelled out causing everyone in the room faces to turn a deep shade of red.

Jaune and Blake continued on to the room and closed the door behind them. Jaune put Draco down into his bed and then walked over to his own and layed down on it after taking off his shirt and slipping into his sleeping pants followed soon by Blake in her yukata.

"Things are more complicated then I thought. Shits gonna get even more complicated from here on out I can tell." Jaune said.

"I thought so too. But whatever happens I know we'll face it together." Blake said as she layed next to him.

"Always." Jaune said as he turned out his light and the two of them drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **AN: Alright that another chapter down! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter showing what happened all those years ago between Darian and Eredin. It's more then just about Darian taking Danilah from him it goes much deeper then that but thats to be revealed at a later date and not in this AN. And for those of you that may wonder about Dea's name it means goddess and its pronounce it Day-uh.**

 **Any way tell me in a review what you thought and i'll see you guys later.**


	21. Jaune vs Weiss

Jaune awoke and found Blake was not laying next to him for once. He got up and found that the door was open and Draco was also gone. He heard laughing coming from downstairs and figured she was down there with him. Jaune put on his school uniform and headed down and found Blake as he thought sitting in the living room. Along with his mother. The two seemed to be looking at a book and Jaune pailed when he realized what it was. It was the photo album full of pictures of Jaune and Daegan when they were kids.

"And whats this one from?" Blake asked as she pointed to a picture of Daegan and Jaune standing over a Beowolfs dead body.

"Thats when the two of them slayed their first grimm. It was actually ttheir father who killed it but he made it seem like they killed it." Danila said.

Blake began to laugh as she was also petting Draco who was sitting in her lap at the time. Draco then propped up his head when Jaune walked up and looked at him and wagged him tail from side to side.

"Oh Jaune! We were just uh...!" Blake stuttered out.

"Looking at a book filled with pictures of me as a kid?" Jaune asked.

"Um uh yeah!" Blake said.

Draco then jumped onto Jaunes shoulder and licked him in the face.

"Uh Dragon breath!" Jaune yelled out as Draco continued to do so.

Blake and Danila began to laugh as they watched Jaune hold Draco in both of his arms away from him and tried to wipe the dragon spit off of his cheek.

Everyone then began to walk down and saw this scene unfold and began to laugh. Everyone accept for Weiss that is.

"If you are done we have classes to attend to." Weiss said.

"Take a chill pill ice queen! How bout you lighten up a bit!" Yang said.

"NO." Weiss said as she walked out of their clans home and headed to class.

"She may wish to deny it but she is more like her father then she realizes." Danila said.

"Mom, how do you know her father? And how does Dad know him?" Daegan asked.

"We met a few times after the war to negotiate peace between the Schnee Dust Company and the White Fang when I was apart of it. He did not like faunus at all and he was extremely rude while we tried to negotiate a peace agreement. So much so that your father, who was in love with me at the time, got so mad that he busted his lip wide open and left him with a long scar on the top and bottom of his lip. He also kinda took one of his fancy sports cars that he never used. He gave it a new paint job and then gave it to you Jaune." Danila said.

"So Dad stole the car he gave me for my sixteenth birthday? Neet!" Jaune said.

everyone shared a laugh until Danila spoke up.

"Now, now everyone. You all need to head to class. You have a match today remember Jaune. Don't be late." Danila said.

"I know see you later mom." Jaune said as he leaned down and hugged her and kissed her forehead.

Daegan did the same and they all left for Beacon.

The day was as boring as ever during Oobleck and Ports classes and everyone awaited combat class.

Weiss kept her distance from the others throughout the day so she could prepare herself for the fight she was readying herself for. If she succeeded she would take her, self appointed, rightful place as the leader of her team. But if she loses everything she has said about herself being perfect and deserving or being the leader will be crumbled into dust.

Jaune cared little if we won or lost. Things wouldn't be that different if he wasn't the leader of his team, at least not for him that is. Weiss was a capable warrior and extremely skilled, but was a little cold when it came to most other things. If she could lose that uptight attitude of hers the two of them might be friends. Key words being if and might. But just because Jaune cared not if he won or lost that didn't mean he was going to go easy on her. Far from it.

* * *

When combat class finally came around everyone eagerly awaited for the match to begin. As they said Jaunes adoptive parents, along with Qrow and Ozpin, came to see the match.

The two of them were standing across from one another on the arenas floor staring one another down. Weiss held Myrtenaster firmly in her right hand. Jaune had Blackout placed upon his shoulder ready to start this dance.

"Now you two the special conditions for this match. If Mr. Aedus wins he remains the leader of his team, but if miss Schnee is victorious she will take Jaunes place as leader. Do you both agree to these terms?" Glynda asked and getting an immediant nod from the both of them. "Very well then let this match begin!"

Weiss positioned herself and sprung herself forward, aiming her blade towards Jaune.

Jaune dodged to the left and put his foot out, making her trip and fall onto her face. He looks down at her as a few people begin to laugh at how easily he was able to dodge her attack and make her trip.

Weiss got up with an angry expression upon her face. She stabbed her blade into the ground and giant ice spikes came out of it and came after Jaune.

Jaune began to run away from them and ran up the wall of the arena to get away from them. He back flipped as he got to the top of the wall and pulled out his pistol and fired five shots at Weiss.

Weiss stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground and made a wall of ice that managed to stop the bullets. She then spun the chamber of her sword and changed the dust from ice to wind. She then made a miniature tornado with her sword and managed to catch Jaune in it.

Jaune struggled to get free from said tornado but was caught off guard as he was slammed into the arenas wall. Weiss then dispelled the tornado and spun the barrel of her sword once more and changed the dust back to ice. Jaune picked himself up off the arena floor and Weiss took this as her chance. She lunged forward and aimed her blade at Jaunes chest.

As she neared him Jaune quickly moved to the side, avoiding Weiss' strike and managing to get behind her. He reared his sword back and as he neared Weiss his blade seemed to slow down. Jaune looked down and found that Weiss placed a time glyph under him and it slowed down his movements to the point of him barely being able to move.

Weiss turned around and put the tip of her blade at Jaunes throat as she said, "Concede. You've lost this battle."

Jaune looked at his teammate for a second before a smile began to spread across his face. Weiss was a little peeved that he found it appropriate to smile as someone held a weapon to his throat. She then had to jump back as two swords fell from the sky and stabbed into the ground where she once stood.

Jaune picked himself up off the ground and looked over at Weiss who now had a cut on the sleeve of her right arm, with a small cut on her skin. She was a little more then pissed at this fact and she once more spun the barrel of her blade and selected fire as her next choice. She stabbed her blade into the ground a wall of fire shot toward Jaune.

Jaune jumped out of the way, but found that the end of his coat was burned by the fire. He then took it off as he rushed forward as Weiss began to shoot small fireballs at him.

Weiss then switched from fire back to ice and fired several ice spikes at Jaune, while he still dodged the fireballs, began to shoot the ice spikes out of the air with his pistol and a few of his aura blades.

Weiss then stopped using her ice and began to channel her aura into a glyph that appeared over Jaunes head, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Gravity...glyph." Jaune said in a strained voice as he fell to his knees.

"Indeed. Unless you wish to feel every bone in your body break under the pressure, I would suggest you concede now Jaune." Weiss said.

Jaune chuckled as one aura blade fell in front of him, and seemed to be drawing the glyph into itself. Weiss was speechless as her glyph completely disapeared and the only thing that remained was Jaunes blade.

"This is one of my special swords. It is able to dispell the semblances of others. It is not something I use very often though." Jaune said as he got up and grabbed the blades handle after putting his pistol back into its holster.

"Why won't you just stay down?!" Weiss yelled as she charged forward in an attempt to stab him.

Jaune stepped to her side and got behind of Weiss. He then grabbed her by the back of her shirt and flung her to the other side of the arena.

Weiss was a little shocked at how Jaune began to fight. Especially once Jaune jumped towards her and stabbed the wall that she was up against only moments after she rolled out of his way.

'Whats gotten into him?!' Weiss yelled to herself.

"You asked for this match, so don't be surprised that I am fighting like this. The outcome of this fight matters little to me. But that doesn't mean I won't take this battle seriously. Far from it." Jaune said as he then charged at her once more.

Weiss could do nothing more then dodge as Jaune began to swing his blade at her with an intent to kill her. She was barely able to block any of his strikes when she could, she mainly dodged out of his way so as to not get killed by him.

Jaune swung his blade downward and was blocked by Weiss' own blade. He then flipped around and kicked Weiss away from him.

Weiss skidded across the ground til she was able to get back onto her feet. She then enhanced her speed with a glyph and charged Jaune once more. She stabbed at him at an almost inhuman speed that Jaune was barely able to dodge them all. She was both shocked and a small bit glad as she landed a blow on Jaune. She had stabbed him in the right shoulder, causing him to drop his blade.

'Finally! I finally got to land a hit on him! Maybe now he'll take this a little more seriously!' Weiss said to herself before she felt herself being pulled closer towards Jaune.

Jaune had grabbed Myrtenaster, as Weiss still held onto it, by the dust barrel and pulled her closer to him.

"Are you crazy?!" Weiss yelled.

"Maybe a little." Jaune said as he let go of the blade and Weiss dashed back.

The small stab wound began to heal as blood continued to drain out of it and onto the arena floor. It stopped after a minute or so and Jaune began to move his shoulder around to make sure it wasn't effecting him at all.

"What...are you?" Weiss asked him.

"That's a stupid question. I'm Jaune Aedus. Nothing more, nothing less. Just me." Jaune said with a smile.

"No normal human, or faunus, could be like you. You act as though nothing in the world can harm you or effects you and once you do find something that can you shrug it off as though it is nothing. Your some kind of demon." Weiss said.

"Perhaps I am. Wouldn't surprise me. But whether I am or not matters not. I know who I am, and that's all that matters. No one else can tell me who I am." Jaune said.

"How can you care so little for such things?" Weiss asked.

"Because I am a huntsman. Hunters, true hunters, care little for rank, money, fame, or what others may think of them. They care only for helping those in need and fight the grimm the best they can. That is what I care about. Not what others think of me." Jaune said.

Weiss was stunned silent. Everything Jaune had just said to her began to resonate within her. Was he right? Was everything she prided herself on all wrong? What did it mean to become a huntress mean to her? All theses questions and more bounced around inside of her head as she slightly lowered her blade as she looked at her leader.

Big mistake.

Jaune noticed her drop her guard and saw his chance. He rushed forward and grabbed Myrtenaster by the gaurd before throwing it away, he then hit her to the ground with a kick, and then put the tip of his blade at her throat.

"One other thing. A true hunter, _**never**_ lets their guard down." Jaune said.

Weiss was wide eyed as she looked up at Jaune. He wasn't such a fool afterall. He may have his moments but she now saw that he was what it means to embody the ideals that all hunters strive to be. And she respected him for it.

"I concede. You win Jaune Aedus. I know when I am out of my league." Weiss said as she looked up at him.

The bell was rung and Jaune was made the offical winner by Weiss conceding the match. He put his blade back into its sheathe on his back and helped her back up to her feet.

Weiss walked over and picked up Myrtenaster and sheathed it back into her belt. She then turned around and found that Jaune had already gotten back to the stands and was with Blake.

"So, how'd I do?" Jaune asked her.

"You could have done better. But I think you handled yourself well." Blake said.

"You wound me with your cruel words!" Jaune said as he grabbed his chest as though he was punched in it.

Blake giggled before she took his face into her hands and brought his forehead to her own. She thn lightly pecked Jaun on his lips before He pulled her into a hug, to which the surrounding students all went 'awww' because of it.

"I think we have our answer. Don't you think so James?" Ozpin asked.

"Indeed. The boy truly is remarkable on the battlefield. You trained him well Darian." Ironwood said.

"I only guided him. The person he is now is of his own making. He's grown into a fine young man." Darian said.

"We raised him well my love." Danila said as she grabbed Darians hand.

"Indeed we did." Darian said as he pulled his wife infront of him and wrapped his arms around her.

'I just hope he is prepared for what awaits him in the future.' Ozpin thought to himself.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys, i'm sorry that this chapter isn't long or anything really eventful hapened but I want you all to know that now that I have a schedule for my stories I should be able to update this story regularly. However the time it takes in between said chapters will depend on if I have the time to do them everyday.**

 **If you guys would like to help me update this and all of my other stories at a faster rate then I would please ask you to go to , my name is the same as it is on this site, and help me out there. This is not mandatory but it would be highly appreciated.**

 **Til next time guys. Later!**


	22. New Mission part 1

**Beta Reader:** Champion of Fate

* * *

"Are you certain, Ozpin?" Darian asked as he stood in front of the headmasters desk.

"I am. My reports say that their entire operations are coming from an abandoned mining facility here in Vacuo. There is little doubt in my mind that is where he is." Ozpin said as he pointed to a spot on a virtual map that appeared above his desk.

"It could be a trap, just like the last base was." Qrow said.

"That's a risk i'm willing to take. Even if its just a decoy base we should be able to find out more about what they are up to." Darian said.

"You know it's gonna take more then just the two of us to take this place, right?" Qrow asked before he drank from his flask.

"I know. I just wish it wouldn't have to come to this. They have risked their lives enough." Darian said.

"They are the best team I can offer to help you as of now." Ozpin said.

"I stopped being a huntsmen to protect my family from things like this, but now their in more danger then ever before." Darian said.

"I understand that, old friend. But if we are not able to stop them soon not only will your family be in danger, but the whole of remnant as well." Ozpin said.

"I know, you've already said that. So when do we leave?" Darian asked.

"Within the next two days, i'll inform you when all of the preparations are ready for you to head out." Ozpin said.

* * *

 **~To an unknown location~**

* * *

"I hope all is going according to plan." Cinder said to her subordinates.

"Yes, mistress. The fang are finalizing their operations and will be able to aid us when the time comes." Emerald said.

"Roman has organized his men as well. He'll be able to take control of one of the main ships, for sure." Mercury said.

"Very good, and what of you two?" Cinder asked as she turned to Daman and the masked faunus girl.

"My father is prepared, all he needs is the signal and we will assist you." the girl said.

"Just give me the order boss lady." Daman said as he placed his arms behind his head and continued to relax on the crates he was laying on.

"Good. I also have a special mission for the two of you." Cinder said.

"And that is?" Daman asked as he leaned upward.

"I need you to go assist with Eridins operations, in any way you can. My sources also tell me that Ozpin will have a team attack his base soon." Cinder said.

"We will depart at once." the faunus girl said as she rose from her seat.

"Since when do I take orders from you?" Daman said as he looked over at her.

"Since I said so. Now get up you fool, we are leaving." the girl said as she walked off.

"A woman that takes control? I like it." Daman said as he got up and followed after her.

The two walked out of the room and proceeded to the roof of the building to board their bullhead. The two of them sat opposite of one another as it began to take off towards Eredins base.

"So, you got a name?" Daman asked her.

"No." she said.

"There a reason for that?" Daman asked.

"No." she said.

"Your not good at this whole conversation thing, are you?" Daman said as he placed his right leg on top of his left knee.

"And your extremely annoying, aren't you?" the girl said as she looked out of the bullhead.

"Just the way I am. So what can you tell me about your father? Like are there certain things I shouldn't do so I don't piss him off." Daman said as he placed his foot back on the floor of the bullhead and leaned forward.

"He hates humans." she said.

"Oookay then. I'll just not talk then." Daman said.

"Good idea, you should start right now." the girl said in a serious tone.

"And here I was beginning to think you didn't have a sense of humor." Daman said.

"Your attempts at getting a reaction out of me are annoying at best, and utterly useless." she said.

"The fact you acknowledging my attempts is all I need." Daman said as he smiled at her.

"Your an idiot." she said.

"And your stuck with me, princess." Daman said.

One of the female faunus' short swords then embeded itself into Damans left shoulder.

"Nice throw." Daman said as he pulled the short sword out from his shoulder. "Though your aim could use some work." Daman then tossed the dagger back at her.

"If I wanted you dead, believe me you would be." she said as she put her blade back on her waist.

"I don't doubt you would try, I do doubt that you will succeed however." Daman said as he revealed the freshly healed wound on his shoulder.

Daman saw her eyes widen slightly, as he smiled at her.

"Looks like I got a reaction out of you. Mission accomplished." Daman said as he watched her put her beowolf mask on over her head.

* * *

Jaune was currently sitting in professor Ports class. The lesson today was the best way to take down a Deathstalker.

The lesson itself was interesting, however the way the professor was going about teaching the lesson was not. He just began talking about one of his many adventures from his youth, how he hunted down the vile grimm, and put it out of its misery.

Jaune was having a hard time trying to stay focused on the lesson.

Blake was secretly reading her book under the desk.

Ruby was drawing something in her notebook.

Weiss was writing down what little notes she could.

Pyrrha too was writing down what she could, whenever she was focused that is.

Yang was lazily paying attention as the professor continued with his tale.

Nora was passed out.

Ren was trying to wake up Nora.

Daegan was quietly talking to Ailie, while she was trying to take notes, but kept getting distracted by her boyfriend.

'Oum, I will do anything to get out of this boring ass lesson.' Jaune said to himself as his boredom had reached its peak.

Glynda Goddwitch's voice then came over the intercom and said, "Would Jaune Aedus, and the rest of his clan please report to the headmasters office immediately."

"Well children looks like you need to go. Remember to always be vigilant, and that will most likely be on the exam." professor Port as they all left the class.

'Oum, thank you.' Jaune said as walked with the others.

"So, what do you think the headmaster wants to see us about?" Daegan asked Jaune as they walked out of the building.

Everyone then turned to look at Yang.

"What?! I'm innocent!" Yang said in her defence.

"Odd, everyone who's guilty of something claims that." Weiss said as she narrowed her eyes at Yang.

"Okay then. Even if I did do something, why would the professor call of us for something I did?" Yang said in her defence.

"She has a point guys." Ailie said to the group.

"Whatever it is, it'll be better then having to sit through one of the professors "lessons" again." Jaune said as he and the others entered Beacon tower, getting a laugh out of his clan members.

Jaune and his team were the first to enter the elevator, and awaited for the rest of his clan to make their way in the elevator. It didn't take long and soon they were all in Ozpins office.

There stood Darian, Ironwood, Qrow, and even Danila.

"You called us headmaster?" Jaune asked as he stepped forward in front of his clan.

"Yes, we have another mission for you." James said as he leaned against Ozpins desk.

"Like the last one we went on?" Daegan asked as he walked up beside Jaune.

"Yes. You will accompany Darian and Qrow on a search and destroy mission in the mountains behind Vale." Ozpin said as he intertwined his fingers together in front of his face.

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking why us? There are teams at the school that are far more skilled, and could do these missions better then we could." Pyrrha said as she walked up beside her fellow leaders.

"True, but your clan has the man power required for a mission such as this. There will be multiple objectives to be done on this mission, one team, no matter how skilled, will be able to accomplish this. I have faith your clan can do it." Ozpin said as he rested his head on top of his hands.

"Thank you for your trust in us, professor." Pyrrha said with a bow.

"Your welcome. Now then, onto the mission itself. James, if you will." Ozpin said as he rose from his seat.

Ironwood nodded his head as he pulled out his scroll, and placed it on Ozpins desk. A map then projected above Ozpins desk, showing a large base built into a mountain.

Blake's eyes widened slightly as she looked upon the base.

"The base is heavily fortified, easily defensible, and has a lot of people defending it. It is one of the biggest white fang bases we have discovered, and if our intel is correct Eredin and his main supporters are located." Ironwood said as he moved around the room.

"How are we suppose to get in?" Jaune asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"There's only only one way we can think of. We'll need to assault the base, sneaking in under the cover of night wouldn't work beacuse of their natural night vision." Qrow said as he took out his flask and took a drink from it.

"That's it? There's no other way in?" Yang questioned.

"None that know of." Ironwood said as he sat on top of Ozpins desk.

"Its unfortunate, but we have little choice." Darian said as he looked at the group. He then noticed Blakes intense stare at the hologram in the room. "Blake, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah." Blake said as she quickly looked away from the hologram.

"Blake?" Jaune asked as he turned to looked at her, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

"I've...i've been there before." Blake said hesitantly in a voice that could only be described as...scared.

"You have? When?" Ironwood questioned as he stood up from Ozpins desk.

"When...when I was with the white fang. I went there once with my former partner, and it was one of the worst places i've ever been." Blake said.

"I should have guessed as much. Is there anything you can tell us of this place?" Ozpin asked as he walked around his desk.

"From what I remember of it, it was once a dust mining facility. The mines stretched into the mountains, and deep into the ground below it." Blake said as she looked at the professor.

"There may be a chance we could use one of those old mines to get into the base, professor." Ren said as he stepped forward.

"Those mines could be crawling with grimm, or worse they have caved in by now. There's no guarantee you will be able to find a way into the base itself." Ironwood said.

"Its better then a frontal assault, Jimmy." Qrow said as he took another drink from his flask.

"He has a point. Getting in through those caves might be our best option. Is there a way we can map those tunnels and see where they might have an entrance on the surface?" Darian asked as he turned to Ironwood.

"I can have some of our survey probes scout the area. Hopefully they will be able to find out where those entrances to the mining caves might be." Ironwood said as he picked his scroll back up off of the table and began to send a message to someone.

"While he does that, all of you should get prepared for this mission. Go to the locker room and get ready. Report back here once your done." Ozpin said to his students.

"Yes, professor." they all said as they walked to the elevator and began to head back down in teams. The four old hunters waited til they all left to start talking once more.

"What Blake said about the mines will proove helpful." Darian said as he turned to look at Ozpin.

"Indeed. Miss Belladonna has helped immencely ever since she arrived here." Ozpin said as he walked back around his desk and sat back down in his chair.

"She didn't seem like she wanted to share what she knew at first." Qrow said.

"If you were in her position, would you tell four of the worlds most powerful huntsman that you were once part of a terrorist organization?" Darian asked as he turned to Qrow.

"No, I suppose I wouldn't." Qrow said as he took another drink.

* * *

Jaune grabbed his coat out of his locker, put his blade on his back, and his pistols in their holsters. He then slipped his jacket on over his black t-shirt, laced his shoes, and then closed his locker.

Jaune walked over to where Daegan was currently bent over lacing his boots and leaned against the lockers.

"So, what do you think about this new mission?" Jaune asked as he looked down at Daegan.

"Well, it certainly seems like were being thrust into the thick of it. I'm glad Ozpin trusts us enough to undertake this mission, but i'm worried were getting in over our heads here." Daegan said as he finished tying his shoes, and stood upright.

"You worried?" Jaune asked.

"Of course. Only fools believe they will succeed every time they head into a battle." Daegan said as he looked his brother in his eyes.

"Very true. Come on, lets go meet up with the others." Jaune said as he pat Daegan on his back, and the two went to meet up with the others.

They all met in the courtyard in front of the statue. They were all ready with their weapons as they waited for the older huntsman to join them.

"So Blake, is there anything else you can tell us about this place?" Ren asked.

"I know very little of it to be honest, when I was there it wasn't for very long. One thing I do know though is that it was once used as a prison for people the white fang had captured." Blake said as she she sat on the side ground.

"What kind of prisoners?" Weiss asked.

"People they wanted information from, traitors, and soldiers they'd caught. I saw one of them once, he was chained to the wall, fed once a day, and was treated him worse then any other." Blake said as she continued to stare at the ground.

"Why would they do that to someone?" Ruby asked in a sad voice.

"I don't know. I just hope his misery has finally ended." Blake said as she closed her eyes, trying to forget what she saw in the pass.

Jaune sat beside her on the ground and pulled her close to her to try and help her forget. Blake rested her head in Jaunes chest as they all began to hear footsteps approaching them.

"You two alright?" Qrow asked as he stopped in front of them.

"Yeah, she'll be okay." Jaune said as he looked up at him.

"Okay then. Lets get to the bullheads then." Darian said as he walked up beside Qrow, and the students began to walk towards the airfields.

"Hey, wait!" they all heard, and turned to see who it was.

Danila ran up to the group with great haste and stopped as she got along side her husband.

"Mom? What's up?" Jaune asked as he looked back at her.

"I'm coming with you." Danila said.

"What?! No! I don't want you to be put in harms way anymore because of me!" Darian said as he turned to his wife.

"I can take care of myself, Darian. Or have you forgotten that little fact?" Danila asked as she looked up at her husband.

"I'm not doubting that. Its just...I don't want you to put yourself in danger because of me." Darian said as he looked away from his wife.

"Darian, you are not the cause of any of this. I choose to do this, you in no way are making me go. If I get hurt it will be my fault, not yours." Danila says as she places her hand on Darians cheek so he would look back at her.

Darian placed his hand atop Danilas as he closed his eyes. He let out a deep breath as he reopened his eyes to see the smiling face of his wife. "Okay. Whatever is waiting for us, we'll face it together."

"That's better. Now lets get going." Danila said as she walked past her husband.

"Right. Lets get this mission underway." Darian said as they all headed to the bullheads.

Darian, and Jaunes team all boarded the first ship.

Danila, and Pyrrhas team boarded the second ship.

And lastly Qrow, Daegan, and Ailie boarded the last ship before they headed out.

* * *

The three ships finally landed in the mountains after several hours of flying. They landed in three different locations around the base. Darian and AWBR landed on the east side of the base, Danila and PYRN landed west of the base, and lastly Qrow and DA landed south of the base.

"Okay is everyone in position?" Qrow asked through his scroll.

"Yes." Darian said as he checked in.

"All set." Danila said as she checked in as well.

"Alright then. Jimmy sent me the scans his probes made of the area. I'll send them to you so we can each find one of the mines." Qrow said as he sent each team the info James sent him.

"We will reconvene on the inside. Scroll signals might get disrupted while were in the mines so try to stay together. Everyone ready?" Darian asked them all.

"Yes!" they all said in unison.

"Very well then, lets head out!" Qrow said as he turned off his scroll call. "Alright then, Daegan start digging."

"You got it, uncle Qrow." Daegan said as he began to open up the ground with his semblance. The three of them then jumped down into the mining tunnel together once it was fully open.

"Jaune, surprise me." Darian said to his son. Jaune summoned several blades and had them plunge into the ground. They then began to spin and go down into the earth as Jaune sent the blades further into the ground.

"Nora." Ren said as he turned to her.

"Yes, Ren?" Nora asked.

"Smash." Ren said as he pointed to the ground.

"You got it!" Nora said as she saluted him and began to smash her way through the ground.

"Alright, lets go!" Pyrrha said as she jumped down into the mine, followed by everyone else.

* * *

 **~to Jaune~**

* * *

Jaunes group was currently running through the mine shaft. From the look of the mine itself it looked like it had been drained for years. There also seemed to be no signs of anyone being down in the mine for years at least.

"You think maybe they don't know about these mines?" Ruby asked as they continued running.

"Either that, or they have no further use for these mines, and have simply left them alone." Blake said.

"That could be the case. But lets not focus on that right now, we need to keep going." Darian said as he led them through the mines.

The five of them continued down the mine until they reach a fork in the mine. It split into three different directions. One to left, one to the right, and one down the center.

"Should we...split up?" Weiss asked the group.

"It would be most efficent. We will be ablt to cover more ground." Blake said.

"Very well then. Jaune, Blake, you head down this left path. Weiss, Ruby, head down the right path. I'll take the center." Darian said as he walked down the path alone.

"Good luck you two!" Ruby said as she and Weiss headed down the right path.

"Lets get going." Jaune said as he and Blake ran down the left path. The two ran side by side as the path got darker, and narrower as well.

"Blake, are you feeling better now? You know from earlier." Jaune asked as he summoned an aura blade to illuminate the near pitch dark path.

"Yes, Jaune. I'm fine. Its just...I hope nothing bad happens on this mission. I know their our enemies, but I made friends in the fang during my time with them. I hope they aren't here." Blake said as she followed her partner.

"Blake. I promise to you I will not allow anything terrible to happen while were here." Jaune said as he turned to her.

"Thank you, Jaune." Blake said as she smiled at him.

Suddenly the both of them then felt something begin to shake. It didn't take them long to realize it was the ground itself that was shaking.

It was an earthquake.

The roof of the mine was beginning to collapse. Jaune realized it so he pushed Blake back. He then rolled out of the way of the falling rocks, only for his left foot to be crushed under a massive rock.

Jaune yelled out in pain as he layed upon the ground with his foot broken. Blake regains her composure and tried desprately to move the rocks so she could get to Jaune.

"Jaune! Jaune!" Blake yelled as she could only hear his cries of pain.

"Blake! I'm okay! My foots busted up, but i'll be okay! Go find my father and join him! I'll catch up with you in the base! I promise!" Jaune yelled as he lifted the giant rock off his foot.

"Jaune are you...are you sure?" Blake yelled as she stopped her efforts.

"Yes! Don't worry about me, I promise i'm okay. Now go!" Jaune said as he sat himself up against the wall of the mine.

"Okay, Jaune. Just...please be safe." Blake said as she ran back out of the mine.

Jaunes pain continued to surge up from his left foot as he tried to put even a slight amount of pressure on it. Jaune then took his sheath off of of his back and placed it beside his left leg. He then grabbed a line of robe, that had previously been attached to the posts that held the mine up, along with one of the broken posts. He then tied both his sheath, and the broken post on both sides of his left leg.

Jaune then stood up, his left leg causing him to limp despite his best efforts. He then summoned another blade, that floated beside him, once more, and made his way forward.

* * *

Daegan, Ailie, and Qrow stuck together in the mines and found an entrance into the base not long after entering the mines. The three of them quickly made their way out of the mine as the earthquake destroyed the entrance to the mine.

They emerged in a rather large room. There was only two ways out of the room. One was the door not far away from them. The second layed on top of a balcony that was out of reach for the three hunters.

"Well, no going back now." Qrow said as he drew his weapon from his back.

"Looks that way. Hope the others got out of the mines safely." Ailie said as she deployed her staff.

"I'm sure they'll be okay. We should focus on ourselves for now though. I hear somone approaching." Daegan said as he drew his blade from his back, and his pistol from its holster.

Daegan heard someone approach from the balcony above them. The figure finally came into view as the person placed their foot on top of the railing, and looked down upon the three of them.

"I did not expect to find anyone here, but now i'm glad the fang posted me here." the person said.

Daegans face took a look of anger as he looked up at the one who looked down upon them.

"Its been too long, little sister." Daman said as he looked down upon his sibling.

"Brother..." Ailie said with a hint of sadness in her voice as she looked up at her brother.

"And you as well, little faunan." Daman said as he stepped atop the railing, and stepped down onto the floor below. Cracking the floor as he did so.

"You two, go on ahead. I'll take care of him." Daegan said as he stepped forward and walked towards his enemy.

"Ready to continue where we left off, boy?" Daman said as he drew Bloodletter from his cloak.

"Always." Daegan said as he charged forward, as Daman did the same.

Qrow and Ailie ran forward, as Daegan kept Daman busy, and ran into the only door out of the room. They could hear the battle as they ran down the hall, and were stopped once a group of white fang stood in their way.

Qrow took down most of them on himself, defeating almost all of them with one strike, as Ailie slammed her staff into the remaining white fang members skulls.

They then found a seperate hallway that seemed to go down further into the mountain.

"Should we head down there?" Ailie asked.

"Yeah. Better safe then sorry. This could lead down to an armory for the fang." Qrow said.

"Or a dead end." Ailie said.

"Possible. But were still going to find out. Lets go." Qrow said as he headed down the stairway, with Ailie quickly following.

The stairway led down into another hallway, but unlike the rest of the base they'd seen this hallway lined with cells on both sides of the hallway.

"Must be the prison. Looks abandoned though." Qrow said as he walked down the darkened corridor.

"Wouldn't hurt to check and see if there is something down here thoug. Would there?" Ailie asked.

"No, I suppose not. Yu head down this way and see if you can find something, i'll go this way." Qrow said as he walked down another hallway.

Ailie went down the other hall, until she came upon a large cell door. She placed her ear up to the large door aand could hear a set of chains rattle, and someone breathe with ragid breath. Ailie then proceeded to slowly opened the cell door and found a truly horrific sight.

In the cell was a man, a man who's body was whithering away.

His hair reached down to his waist. His beard was long and filthy. His arms were chained to the wall behind him. The chains were locked on his wrists so tightly blood seemed to be dried upon the shackles themselves.

But worst of all, was the mans body itself.

His entire body was littered with scars. It looked as though he had been beaten to near death almost everday he was locked in this cell.

Ailie ran forward and smashed to mans chains with an unknown rage she had never felt before.

The man fell to the ground as his shackles finally left his wrists. Ailie put her weapon back into its compact form as she leaned down, grabbed one of the mans arms, and threw it over her back.

With what little strength the man had he pushed Ailie away and fell to the ground once more where he was once chained.

"Don't you dare...touch me!" the man yelled with as he looked up at Ailies shocked face.

"Please, let me help you. I can get you out of here." Ailie said as she leaned down in front of him, with her hand outstretched to him.

"Liar! No one has ever cared about helping me! Why should someone start now?!" the man yelled at her.

Ailie was about to reply, but was kicked in her side and slammed into the cell walls in the process.

The one who attacked her was a white fang lieutenant. He pulled a massive axe from his back as he walked over towards the prisoner.

"It seems someone has finally come to your rescue, eh traitor?" the lieutenant said as he looked down upon the former prisoner.

The man only growled in response.

"Don't worry though. Once I finish with this human scum, i'll put you back in your shackles where you belong." the lieutenant said as he walked over to Ailie.

Ailie extended her staff as the lieutenant swung his axe down upon her. Ailie enhanced her staff with her lightning, but it proved little help.

The lieutenant smiled under his mask as he felt Ailies strength waver, but as he began to raise his axe up in the air, a chain wrapped around his neck, and pulled him down to the cell floor.

The prisoner wrapped his chains around the lieutenants neck, and began to squeeze the air from his former jailers lungs.

The lieutenant thrashed around violently in an attempt to save his life, but it proved ultimately useless.

Ailie watched as the lieutenants body went limp after a few short moments of struggling against the man who was once his prisoner.

As the lieutenants body stopped moving, the former prisoner let go of the chains he wrapped around his former jailers neck. He then pushed himself up against the cell wall as he looked over at Ailie.

"Your...not with the fang...are you?" the man asked.

"No, i'm here to stop them." Ailie said as she picked herself up off the ground, and walked over to him.

"Your name, what is it?" the man asked as he struggled to raise his arm for her to take.

"Ailie. Ailie Heolstor. And yours?" Ailie asked as she grabbed his hand and put it over her back once again.

"Vince, Vince Lusro." he said as Ailie began to slowly walk him out of the cell, and left the prison behind them.

* * *

 **AN: Well that was fun. Vince finally makes his debut, and unfortunately not in the best way.**

 **I'm sorry this took so long but i've been working a bunch of other stuff while i've been away. I now have a schedule that works for me, and doesn't drive me insane. Hopefully I will be able to update this, and all my other most popular stories on a more regular basis.**

 **I have also began work on my own youtube channel. I make narration type videos where I will read the darker stories that are on the internet. If you wish to support me, please go to my new Youtube channel, BlackLight 181, and please watch what I have put out so far. It isn't much, but I hope it will be the start of something great.**

 **I will still write my stories, so don't worry about that. This shit is too much fun to give up on.**

 **With that said I hope to see you all on the next chapter when I upload it, but for now it is time to work on my most popular story.**

 **Next up, The Dark Knight.**

 **Later guys! BlackLight out!**


	23. New Mission part 2

**Beta Reader:** _Champion of Fate_

* * *

Daegan kept his eyes trained on Daman as the others ran forward into the base. Daman jumped down from the balcony he once stood on and drew his weapon, as Daegan did the same.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me?" Daman asked as he began to walk around the room in a circle.

"Only one real way to find out." Daegan said as he placed his blade in front of him in a defensive stance.

Daman let out a chuckle as he extended the blades on both sides of Bloodletter and seperated the weapon into its double sword form. He then charged at Daegan and brought both of his blades down upon him.

Daegan ducked and rolled to Daman's left and slashed at Daman.

Daman blocked Daegan's sword with the blade in his left hand and then stabbed at Daegan with his other blade.

Daegan pulled out his pistol and used it to block the blade, and then fired off a shot at Daman.

Daman used his blade to adjust the trajectory of Daegan's pistol, causing the bullet Daegan fired to go into the floor of the room.

Daegan drove his knee into Daman's stomach pushing him back by a foot and using the distance created swung his blade at Daman's torso..

Daman leaned back and avoided the slash and sweep kicked Daegan to the ground and then stabbed at him with both of his blades.

Daegan rolled out of the way of the blades and got back to his to feet and slammed his foot into the side of Daman's knee.

Daman's knee surged with pain as he stumbled back as Daegan then kicked him straight in the face, causing his nose bleed but aura stopped the bleeding and worked on repairing it.

Daegan then stabbed at Daman again only for him to jump up to his feet and slam the blunt side of the blade he held in his left hand into Daegan's rib cage. He then kicked Daegan into the wall of the chamber and threw the blade in his right hand at him.

Daegan ducked under the blade as it flew toward him but that turned out to be a mistake because of his attention being on the blade Daman had dashed across the area and drove his foot into Daegan's stomach.

Daman followed up the kick with a stomp onto Daegan's head only for Daegan to fire a shot into Daeman's leg. Daegan could only watch as the bullet ejected itself from Daman's legs and the wound to seal shut.

While Daegan was shocked Daman took this time to kick Daegan in the chin, sending him back into the wall, then threw another kick at his head.

Daegan rolled under Daman's kick causing Daman to kick the wall and break a large section of the wall to have cracks form all over it.

Daegan unloaded his gun into Daman's direction but it proved fruitless as Daman reattached the blades and cut the bullets out of the air.

Daman then charged forward swinging at Daegan with both sides of his blade.

Daegan held his ground and blocked the strikes as Daman's assault became faster and more aggressive.

Daman spun his blade around slashed Daegan's left shoulder. He then stabbed at him with one of his extended blades.

Daegan dodged to the side and stabbed his sword into Daman's right shoulder as Daman let out a yell from the pain. He then swung his blade upward, ripping off Daman's right arm in the process.

Daman held where his arm once was as he fell to his knees from the pain. Daegan placed his pistol on Daman's forehead and pulled the hammer on it back as he began to pull the trigger.

Before he could however pain shot up from Daegan's waist, causing him to drop his pistol. Daegan looked down and found Daman's hand transformed into some kind of claws and two of them embedded on both sides of his waist.

Daman smirked as he withdrew his hand from Daegan and watched as he stumbled back in pain. He then grunted in pain as his arm grew back with Daegan watching completely shocked.

"What...what the hell are you!" Daegan said as he held his hand over the hole on his lower right side.

"I wonder that myself sometimes, but you won't need to worry about it for much longer. Don't worry though, i'll give my sister your regards." Daman said as he stabbed downward at Daegan.

Daegan quickly placed his hand on the floor and a shield of earth appeared over his body. He then sent spikes of earth up, stabbing into Damans legs.

Daman stumbled back as Daegan came out from under his shield and stood up. He then grabbed a vial of fire dust from his jacket and used it to create a fire. He then burned his wounds closed with the fire so he could keep fighting.

"Not a bad idea, but how much longer do you think you can keep this up?" Daman said as his legs healed and he stood back up.

"Long enough." Daegan said as picked his blade and gun back up off the ground.

"We shall see." Daman said as he charged Daegan again.

* * *

Ailie held Vince up by the arm she the threw over her shoulders. She helped him out of the prison as Qrow made sure the way ahead was clear.

Vince could barely keep his feet under him. The muscles in his legs have not been used for so long he cannot make them respond to him. He tries to stand, but every time his feet fail him and he is forced to let them drag on the ground as Ailie carries him.

As she carried him down the hallway where Qrow fought the White fang they pass by an open door, and as they do so something catches Vince's eye.

He breaks from Ailie and tries to crawl his way into the room, but finds his efforts ultimately worthless.

Ailie walks up to him and says, "Vince, whats wrong?! What are you trying to do?!" Vince points to something laying on the table in the room and Ailie's eyes grew wide.

A massive sword laid on the table before her, far too large for any normal person to wield. "This...this is what you want?" Ailie asked as she looked back at him and received a nod of approval. Ailie approached the blade and made an attempt to move it, but found she could barely budge the massive blade.

"Vince, I cannot budge it. I'm sorry." Ailie said as she walked over and helped Vince back up to his feet. As she did so Vince used what little strength he had left in his right arm grab a hold of the massive blades hilt.

As Ailie was about to protest a dark blue energy emerged from the center of the blade and flowed into Vince's arm. He then pulled the massive blade off of the table and cracked the tiled floor as he did so.

"How did...you..?" Ailie began to ask as she was stunned a bit.

"Later" Vince said his voice low and rough from disuse, he was limping and Ailie still needed to help him but it was better then earlier.

* * *

Jaune managed to make his way forward even with his leg continuing to give out on him. Jaune made his way through what was left of the mine and found himself in what appeared to be where the miners once stayed. There were hardhats with lights hanging on the wall and rusted mining tools all over the room.

Along with the bodies of the former miners.

"What kind of monsters do this?" Jaune questioned as he looked around the room. Jaune then heard White fang members moving outside the door of the room. Jaune readied his blade as he moved beside the door, waiting for someone to enter, but no one entered.

The footsteps of the White fang members grew distant and Jaune let out a sigh of relief. Jaune waited a few minutes and then exited the room. As he did so he spotted someone in full armor with a helmet and carrying a staff as well.

Jaune followed the man down the hallway as he entered a room and closed the door behind him. Jaune hurried over to the door and peeked into the room and found something he did not expect.

Death.

It was everywhere.

There had to be at least forty faunus corpses scattered all over the room. Jaune began to walk into the room, trying not to step on any of the bodies in the room, blood staining his shoes in the process.

Jaune then began to hear someone else walking and looked around to try and find the guy he followed into the room. The footsteps stopped and Jaune looked up to find the armored faunus standing above him on a balcony. Said faunus then slammed the bottom of his staff into the balcony floor, causing a blinding light to encompass the room.

Jaune shielded his eyes from the light and when he reopened his eyes the faunus he followed in was gone. Jaune then noticed something out of the corner of his eye and quickly turned to find the bodies of the dead faunus begin to rise.

* * *

Danila and team PYRN made their way into the base. They found very little resistance as they exited the mine shaft and began to make their way into the base.

Danila led the way further into the base, followed quickly by Pyrrha and her team. They managed to stay under the radar as the members of the White fang rushed to other parts of the fortress.

"Where are they going?" Pyrrha questioned out loud as they watched a large group of White fang members headed towards the front of the facility.

"Don't know, lets just hope they aren't headed towards the others." Ren said as he quickly looked down both sides of the hallway and then ran forward to a pair of large doors in front of them. Ren opened the door slightly and looked within, before signaling the others to quickly move up with him.

Danila looked within and found what appeared to be the main dust processing room. The room was large, larger then any of the other rooms in the facility, with crates filled with dust crystals as well as newly refined dust.

Danila led the way into the room with team PYRN following quickly behind her. As they got to the center of the room however the two doors that led into the room quickly closed automatically and locked them in.

Yang quickly ran over to the door to try and break the lock but before she could she was kicked in the face by someone, sending her crashing into one of the walls of the rooms.

"Yang! How?!" Pyrrha yelled as she drew her sword and shield and turned to the person who attacked her partner. The person who did it stood in front of the door they entered the room in. She wore a full Beowolf like Grimm mask, and wielded two short swords.

Before anyone could move to attack her however the doors on the opposite side of the room opened and two people stepped into the room.

One wore full plate armor along with a helmet and wielded an extremely large maul and shield. The other wore similar armor with a large blade on his hip and an eye patch over his left eye.

"Eredin." Dea said as she looked at the faunus with the eye patch. Dea drew her katana from her sheathe as the other readied themselves as well.

"Danila, still as beautiful as ever. Strange, I was expecting your husband, maybe even that half breed son of yours, but you? This I did not expect." Eredin said as a smile formed on his face.

"What are you up to here Eredin? What could this place possibly offer you?" Danila said as the other prepared to fight.

"Now there's no fun telling you is there. But don't worry, you'll find out soon enough." Eredin said as he quickly turned around and began to leave the room.

Danila leaped forward and tried to stop him, but the Eredins massive bodyguard appeared before her and blacked her strike with his massive shield. He then pushed her back, causing her to crash into a conveyor belt.

"Imlerith, deal with them." Eredin said as he exited the room and it locked behind him.

Imlerith began to hit his giant mace against his shield as he began to walk towards them, as the beowolf mask wearing faunus girl began to do the same.

Yang picked herself up off the ground and helped Danila up as well. The two of them then stood beside the others as Imlerith and the faunus girl approached them.

* * *

Blake and Darian's group made their way out of the mine shaft and finally made their way into the facility. The area they found themselves in had to be the barracks of the White fang members. Grimm masks and uniforms were all over the room.

Blake searched through the footlockers in the room to see if she could find anything that would help them, but was not able to find anything that would help.

"Come on, Blake. We need to regroup with Jaune." Ruby said as she placed her hand upon Blake's shoulder. Blake nodded as the four of them proceeded to leave the room and made their way into the empty hallway.

The four of them made their way back in the direction the mine shaft Jaune went down. As they continued down the hallway two doors in front of them opened quickly and two groups of White fang came out with their weapons drawn.

"Inform the masters, we've found the intruders!" One of the leaders said to his subordinates. One of the White fang grunts nodded and quickly turned and began to run away as the others began to charge them.

"Blake, go after him!" Darian yelled as he drew both of his swords and blocked two strikes from the two leaders of the groups. Blake surged forward as one of the fang members swung his sword at her but it only cut down a clone which had also pushed Blake past the rest of the White fang.

Blake chased the runner and threw her blade around him, wrapping him up with the ribbon on her weapon. She then pulled him back towards herself and kicks him in the head as he came towards her. Blake began to walk back towards the other but before she did so she began to hear yelling not far from where she was. Blake retrieved her weapon from the floor and began to follow the yelling that echoed in the halls.

Blake knew who was yelling. It was Jaune, and he sounded like he needed help quickly. Blake ran as fast as she could down the hallway until she found herself in front of two massive doors that wouldn't budge.

As she tried to bash the doors open with her shoulder Blake started to notice she was standing in some kind of liquid. Blake looked down and found the floor soaked in blood that flowed from the other side of the door.

Blake then drew her sword and enhanced it with her fire dust she put into the hilt of the blade and made short work of the door in front of her. Blake then kicked down the door, only for the sight in front of her to be something she couldn't imagine in her darkest nightmares.

Scattered all over the room were the dismembered bodies of faunus men and women and in the center of the room stood Jaune covered in their blood, with his blade stuck into the throat of one last faunus man before Jaune decapitated him.

Blake let out a horrified gasp as she took in the sight, causing Jaune to turn around and lock eyes with her.

"Blake..."

* * *

 **AN: Well...that happened. Sorry for ending it like this, and sorry for it being such a long time since i've updated any of my stories in a while. But hopefully the next story will be updated sooner. Also if you guys see any errors in the spelling or anything please inform me so I can go in and fix it.**

 **Next up, Dark Knight.**

 **If you guys liked this chapter please tell me in a review what you thought about the chapter. If you guys would really like to help me out please go watch my videos on youtube under the channel name of BlackLight 181.**

 **Til next time guys, later.**


End file.
